Inverse Spectrum: Chaos & Resolve
by ntokozosiban
Summary: This is not the actual story,as the story and its MC will appear in this piece's kolai Tsafendas is a former member of FUAR and former Head of Russia's Mobility Division during the last war,a man of African descent growing up in a European country was not w his new name is Chicco Tsonga,an Azanian SI Corps Agent and a former soldier looking to redeem
1. Chapter 1: Afterburn of the Cold War

**__Disclaimer: This work is purely fictional and is not meant to attack any political figure, idea and/or supporter. Also, this work belongs to the author (i.e. ChaosOWL02) and may not be used without his consent. __**

**__Chapter1:Afterburn of A Cold War__**

_In the year June 1991, the mother of Communism fell. Due to increased nationalism between the Soviet Republics, hyperinflation and extreme pressure on the struggling economy, the Soviet Union collapsed when all it's member States declared their independence from the union between 1989-1991. The shocked _**_Soviet Premier Mikhail Gorbachev_**_ could not believe that his policies – Perestroika and Glasnost, had led to the collapse of the Soviet Superpower. The U.S.S.R now ceased to exist. It had been outlasted by the ever prosperous United States of America through a Cold War that gave birth to the Space and Arms races that would slowly bleed the nation dry for almost half a century._

_July the same year elections in Russia were held by the provisional ruling party led by _**_Boris Yeltsin_**_ so as to usher the Motherland into a new State of democracy, something it had lacked for centuries in history. In these elections, Boris Yeltsin shockingly loses, although marginally, to _**_Nationalist_** **_Party_**_ candidate _**_Anatoliy Popov,_**_ who becomes the first President of the newly born _**_Russian Federation_**_ as of August 21,1991. A multi-party Democratic State with a total populous of _**_133 000 000_**_ people and with the _**_Kremlin_**_ in _**_Moscow_**_ as it's official parliament. A new constitution was then drawn up by the Nationalist Party, officially converting Russia into a Capitalist State, ending what President Popov referred to as the "Long Soviet Nightmare" of Russia. Although many would argue that this new democracy was more of an Oligarchy, it didn't matter, the people of the Motherland were hopeful and believed that under this new Federation, they would prosper again. The USA was now the world's sole Superpower. The nation had defeated Communism in Russia and in Eastern Europe, it had also established diplomatic relations with China (a big Communist opponent themselves), whom to their delight had adopted some of America's Free Enterprise policies and where rapidly developing._

_Although President Popov wished to ban the communists, it would not conform with the constitutional values of the newly formed Russian Federation. Fortunately for him there would be no need to as immediately after the flurry of events caused by the dissolution of the USSR, the Soviet Communist Party would be disbanded. Because of the Afterburn of the Cold War, the Nationalist Party was now tasked with attempting to solve problems that their communist predecessors were unable to do. This task was going to be much harder than before as due the Cold War, Russia was bankrupt. The Nationalist Party's task entailed the reparation of the severely damaged Russian economy. They were facing a million problems at once: Poverty, Unemployment, Corruption, Extremely slow service delivery, a rapidly slumping quality of life and crippling sanctions which other nations refused to lift upon Russia as consequence of increased US crucifixion due Popov's reluctancy 'to do business' with the Americans by agreeing to a series of unequal treaties between Russia and the United States. The 1992 boom in the oil production of the Middle East would continue to have a crippling effect on the Russian economy as oil prices collapsed. Things got so bad that by 1993, about _**_80%_**_ of Russia's population had fallen under the poverty line with an unemployment rate covering more than 73% of the adult population. After the dissolution of the USSR, Conglomerates had stolen chunks of Soviet public assets, leaving everyone else in poverty. The humiliation would be worsened when Russia's GDP per capita reaches an all-time low after Russia's total GDP mounts to a humiliating _**_570 billion USD_**_ (significantly lower than when the Soviets were in charge) whilst the Americans soared to around _**_5.8 Trillion USD._**

_Under Popov, things were significantly worse than before. The Americans controlled the prices to their biggest revenue creator – Oil, via the Petrodollar, and they continued to keep them at an all-time low, thus hurting the already weakened Russian economy. The people of Russia were tired of the new Russian government's incompetence and soon wanted change. As a result, Popov and his Nationalist Party would lose significant influence whilst their opponents gained it. Some were even calling for the return of the Soviet Union, citing that life under the federation was worser than before. Many political movements would as a result of Russia's instability begin jockeying for power. Of all involved, there was notable figure who had garnered massive amounts of support from the Russian people – _**_Maksym Orlov_**_. Former General turned politician, Maksym Orlov was born 1935, in the Ukrainian Republic of the U.S.S.R. He lost his parents whilst merely a six year old toddler due to Nazi Germany's ruthless Waffen-SS during the terrible events of WWII. During the ending stages of the Cold War, he had become a seemingly loyal member of the Communist Party and served as a major general in the Red Army. But after the Soviet Union collapsed, things had changed for him._

_Although Orlov was staunchly anti-capitalist, he had grown critical of many Communist policies and believed the only way Russia could be saved from it's "Peril" is with the establishment of a Fascist Totalitarian State that would cleanse Russia off all evil and corruption by compromising individual privileges in return for absolute obedience to the state. He wanted to create a prosperous nation and wanted Russia to remain a Superpower. So he was incredibly shocked when the USSR was dissolved. As a result, he was extremely revanchist and called for the reunification of Russia with the former Soviet Republics, citing betrayal and incompetence from Moscow for allowing the Balkanization of Russia. Although he was fascist, due to his previous involvement with the Communist Party, he was strongly anti-racist and believed that "such nonsense will get Russia nowhere", and his sympathy for many Socialist policies meant that he did not despise Communism either. Orlov had many radical goals and was thus obsessed with taking over the leadership of Russia. To this end, he had created his own political party – _**_UFAR (United Fascist Alliance of Russia)._**_ The party became extremely popular in Russia, and although it faced tough competition, it's armed wing - the _**_FF (Fascist_** **_Force)_**_ was used to stamp out opponents through terror._

_After two years of planning, on July the 23rd, 1996 the UFAR Premier Orlov would mobilize the FF to storm the Kremlin in the Russian Capital of Moscow after capturing key points of the city like Power stations, Railways and Government buildings. Funny thing was that the army offered little to no resistance when the FF moved to oust the democratically ruling parties of the country. The army supported Orlov and UFAR in their effort to overthrow the Nationalist Party for the mess it had made. The _**_Coup of Revolyutsiya_**_ had been a success. As a result of the coup, the captured President Popov and other high-ranking members of his NP party were executed the next day without trial, causing many Parliamentarians of the Constituent Assembly to be exiled, if not meeting the same fate. Russia's political status was now unknown._

_With Russia's state unknown, many around the world believed that the nation was going to be Communist again. Meanwhile, although Maksym were eager to take over, seeing as how the army supported him, he would be negated by Russian generals, of whom insisted on free and fair elections to be held as although the Russian government had been overthrown, the Constitution of the Russian Federation was still in effect, and it was their duty as military leaders to uphold it. The UFAR had thus been turned into the Provisional government of Russia instead of being the ruling party like they had desired. As the country's provisional government, they were forced to host elections down the line. This was an absolute disaster in the eyes of_**_ UFAR Vice Premier Dimitrovo Putin,_**_ whom although a master in propaganda and manipulation, knew that if free and fair elections were to take place, they would obviously lose power in a parliament with no definite ruling party as a result of the incredibly tough political competition in Russia. But they had no choice and would thus allow elections to be held on November 1996._

_In 1997, the Russian Federation was found to be corrupt after the holding of eventually rigged elections of which UFAR would win after false ballots elect Orlov as the President of the country and give his party 90% of the Kremlin. Although with evidence from the CIA, the Russian generals refused to believe the story, dismissing it as a US ploy to control the Russian government and it's people. In January 1997, President Maksym Orlov would with help from UFAR controlled Parliament, drop the title and the office of the President to become the _**_Premier_**_ of the Russian Federation, declaring the beginning of what he called _**_The Prosperous Age_**_ for Russia. He would first chop the large landmass of Russia, turning it into 45 comparably smaller provinces which he could rule and industrialize easier. He would then ban any and all organizations not affiliated with UFAR and with control of the Kremlin, this order would not be contested. He would then order the weakened Russian army (weakened by the Soviet-Afghan War as well as the Dissolution of the USSR, but still very strong) to immediately invade and annex the Baltic States (i.e. Lithuania, Estonia and Latvia). He then closed the Parliament of Russia through an amendment of the constitution of the Russian Federation. A cult of personality would quickly develop around the Premier where a majority of arts, music, theatrics etc. had to glorify him and the revolution. This would lead to the heavy censorship of all forms of Media, including the internet's influence on the country, with a division meant to control information exposed to the Russian public through the internet being set up by Orlov's new Department of the Interior in Moscow. Opposition to the regime was to be brutally crushed by the new Russian Secret Police – _**_Russian Investigations Bureau (RIB)_**_._

_The USA quickly called for all lifted sanctions against Russia to be reapplied so as to stop what they ironically called "Russian imperialism" after in late February 1997, Kazakhstan was attacked and occupied by Russian forces, only to then be annexed into the growing Russian Federation. The government of the nation had been reluctant to capitulate, leading to a big military showdown between forces that had previously been allies under the banner of the Soviet Union. As a result, a furious Orlov had given orders for the Kazakh government to be hunted down by the RIB (Russian Investigations Bureau) and those captured alive, either killed immediately or sent to Moscow to be trialed for Treason, a trial which those captured would all be found guilty and executed via hanging or firing squad. These_**_ Moscow Treason Trials of 1997_**_ would lead to further outrage around the world. The Russian Federal Premier had countered American claims of Imperialism by stating, "_**_These nations as you call them were part of the Soviet Union and thus Russia. They were never autonomous nations to begin with, but merely gained independence because of Yeltsin's corrupt plan to plunge Soviet public assets"._**_ As a result of the bold statement from the Premier, the Supreme Court of the Russian Federation in Moscow would send out a decree for the indictment and thus inclusion of Boris Yeltsin into the Moscow Treason Trials, were if found guilty, death was imminent. To avoid this fate, he would therefore flee Russia with his family, taking refuge in the UK._

_Many Asian, European and African nations had sanctioned Russia as a result of it's aggression towards former Soviet Republics, even so, some would not follow this route. Shockingly, Italy and Japan were one of those nations, and would soon become Russia's biggest ally. As a result, Russia would sign a Treaty of Friendship with both Italy and Japan in Moscow during the year of 1997. Although America had dictated otherwise, some North African Nations continued to trade with Russia, proving that although America was now a hyperpower (i.e. Sole Superpower), it had yet to establish absolute hegemony around the world. In April that year, Russia had begun a new trading Bloc with the world's second most-powerfullest economy at the time – Japan, of whom were hoping to regain lost territory from WWII. A sizable amount of people in Russia had begun opposing the regime due to it's repressive domestic laws and aggressive foreign policy, thus leading to a process the Premier referred to as "Cooling off". On May 1997, the Dictator of the Russian Federation would host the first Presidential elections since his coming to power the previous year. Even so, they could not threaten the Premier's power inside Russia. In June that year, all NATO countries would decide to sign the _**_European Defense Agreement (EDA), _**_of which would cause a sharp increase in the military spending of NATO in an effort to strengthen defenses against what the US President referred to as "Increased Russian expansion in the East". This was after Russia had simultaneously attacked _**_Armenia, Uzbekistan, Georgia, Turkmenistan, Azerbaijan_**_ and _**_Kyrgyzstan _**_the same month. All of these nations were the former Soviet Republics who had split with Russia, thus as part of the Russian Premier's reunification policies, were to be annexed into Russia._

_Since these territories were technically Russian, and many in Orlov's government used the Soviet Referendum (where the people of the USSR voted for the Union to be kept together) to prove this fact, a sizeable portion of people in the UN General Assembly supported Russian delegates when they called for non-interference from the International Community as "Russia's internal conflicts, where a battle against the corruption of the previous government, not independent states", but still, treaties had been signed to dissolve the USSR, so another chunk supported America and it's allies when they accused the Russian Federation of breaking International Law. Even so, all this posturing between Russia and America before the International Stage would be exactly what the Premier needed, as it granted them enough time to finish their reunification program, plus after Russian intelligence revealed the White House's plans to extend NATO to the Russian border by signing the now annexed Baltic States, it humiliated and severely downplayed America's efforts, as now many accused the USA of being aggressive towards Russia._

_Seeing themselves in a very vulnerable situation, the _**_Ukraine _**_had requested to sign into the EDA, which would allow them to join NATO. The Premier of Russia would be adamant in his mission to negate this as he did not want a NATO state so dangerously close to Moscow, plus he despised the Ukrainian government for giving away the 2000 Soviet Nukes it had inherited from the USSR in exchange for eventually ineffective Western aid. Thus, on July the 1st, the Russian armed forces would assault the Ukraine as part of their reunification policy. Amid the turbulent situation, NATO, which had been deliberating about whether or not it should allow the Ukraine, a nation plagued by unrest and on the verge of civil war, to join the military alliance through the European Defense Agreement (EDA), but the minute it became clear that the nation was going to be overrun by Russian forces, it would be decided on the 3rd of July that the Ukraine should be allowed to sign into EDA, which would allow NATO to declare war on Russia should it continue it's take over, thus ultimately forcing it's army to halt it's advance. But unfortunately, a Russian sponsored Coup would have the plane carrying the incompetent Ukrainian leadership to the Brussels, Belgium to sign the EDA, bombed that same day. With no definite leaders in the Ukraine, the coup ended up taking over the government and instantly surrendered the Ukraine to the advancing Russian forces, killing all arrangements made with NATO. As a result, on July the 4th, after three days of fighting in the Ukraine, the nation had been annexed into the ever growing Russian Federation. Thus the Premier would finally unite the Nation of his birth with the nation he ruled. Next on the invasion list was **Moldova, **a small nation now, and one that couldn't possibly hope to resist the Russian army._

**_Moldova had been invaded by Russian Paratroopers, and bombed by the Russian Airforce, and although it's small military_**_ would offer resistance, after it's their entire government was secretly held at gunpoint by Russian agents, the nation would also signed into annexation. The Premier would then sign a decree stating that it would declare war on _**_Belarus_**_ (a former Soviet republic as well) if it ever signed into NATO. Thus throwing NATO countries into a bind as by signing Belarus into NATO, they would be painted as the aggressors and held responsible of starting WWIII with Russia. This decree by Orlov was also giving the nation of Belarus the ultimatum of either joining NATO whilst in a hopeless war with the Russian Federation, or not joining the Western military alliance at all in exchange for independence against Russia._ _The nation of Belarus would however be forced into the decision of requesting to join NATO through the EDA after the Russian Federation had attacked it on the 7th of July. Premier Makysm Orlov justified this use of brinksmanship by emphasizing the protection of Moscow, as like the Ukraine, Belarus was dangerously close to the Russian Federal Capital. Plus, many in the nation wanted to be reunified with Russia, although the government was very opposed to this. As the Russians made their advance onto Belarus, the White House in the USA would find itself amidst what was referred to as the _**_Russo-Belorussian Crisis,_**_ where NATO had to decide whether or not the small East European State of Belarus was worth nuclear war with Russia. NATO unfortunately had taken too long to make a decision due to understandably intense debates on the crisis among it's members, and thus resulting in the total collapse of the nation of Belarus on July 21st, 1997 after the Russian military quickly overwhelmed it's armed forces as the response to the request of Belarus along with promised aid against Russia, never came. "The nation of Russia was finally whole again" said Dimitrovo Putin, the Premier's right hand man. Meanwhile, due to how_ _poorly they handled the crisis_,_ the USA and the EU was humiliated. It was clearly Russia's victory to enjoy._

_With Russia fully unified with it's former Soviet Republics, on July the 25th, 1997 the Premier of the Russian Federation would forcefully draw up a new constitution with the annexed states, centralizing power into Moscow. As a result of the new Constitution, he would rewrite the borders of these former Soviet Republics in order to stamp out any feeling of foreign Nationalism, and would enforce the fact that all those who belonged to the annexed nations were now to be considered as being Russian before being Belorussian or Georgian etc. All 15 annexed nations along with the Russian Federation would form what was to be known as the **Russian Confederated Union (RCU),** with **Moscow** as it's **Confederal Capital** and with a population of **293 445 000** people. The nation had 65 large Oblasts (basically a name for all the Provinces that are a part of the Union). In addition, **Maksym Orlov** would declare himself as the **Premier** **Supreme** of the** RCU**. He would then purge the UFAR party for ten days in order to "Purify it of ALL evil Corruption" and further enforce his reign as the supreme ruler of the RCU by consolidating his power. Even so, he did allow some democracy as on the 26th of July 1997, the election results from the May elections would come out. The Premier Supreme's opportunistic right hand and now new Chairman of the UFAR party - **Dimitrovo Putin** would emerge victorious. Many in the West thus regarded the results as bogus. Even so, Dimitrovo was now the first President of the RCU (Russian Confederated Union), ranking below only to the Premier Supreme himself._

_On the 30th of July, 1997, the Premier Supreme would sign** Initiative 97**, which he would use to nationalize most of Russia's big industries. Because of the initiative's provisions, the newly formed union was to focus mainly on massive Industrialization, so the RCU could better compete with American and Western Industries. Japan, angered by the rapid economic stagnation caused by 1985 Plaza Accords with the USA, had ascertained the world concerning their firm alliance with the RCU, a move that would immensely benefit them when in an exchange for the maintenance of Airforce and Naval Bases, Russia would decide to return the **Four Kuril Islands** to the Japanese on early August that year. Russia hadn't modernized them, so the Premier did not feel the need to keep them as they would hurt his relations with Japan anyway. Meanwhile, Japanese relations with the USA were rapidly diminishing as a result of new RCU military installations in the Kuril Islands, now a part of sovereign Japan. American interests were no longer being met, and due to tensions between the RCU and US officials in the country, the Americans were slowly decreasing their military presence in Japan, which would subsequently lead to the **Yokohama Accords**_ _in 1999, a conference that would cement a permanent breaking of the strong ties between America and Japan. This was because the consensus of the Conference was that Japan was to no longer entrust it's defense to the US military, and instead of provoking the Americans by allowing the Russian military to move in from their place, the Japanese would maintain an independent military, one that Russian companies would arm through massive weapons contracts. Although the Japanese parliament had ratified Japan's involvement in the conference, many pro-Western Parliamentarians were skeptical about the giving of arms contracts to Russia, and refused to purse the whole thing due to fears that it would bloat military spending into uncontrollable levels, thus alarming it's neighbors and causing unnecessary tensions, as well as severely polarize already strained Japanese relations with western countries. This meant the Japanese military would remain under-funded, thus militarily unfit to fight major world powers. Although the Russians were not happy about Japan's disregard for the promised arms contracts, their economy was booming, and that was all that mattered._

_To Maksym's luck, his Initiative 97 would gain enormous support from the heavens after the discovery of a new and extremely valuable natural energy source called **Rareethrum** on October 1997 inside Siberia. This mineral would become instrumental in supporting the massive Industrial projects of the Initiative. An emphasis had thus been put on the mining of the bright blue resource in order to fuel Russian Industrialization. By 1998, the economy had begun to boom after Russia (whom were one in only three countries to produce Rareethrum) was by this time producing more than **86.7%** of the World's Rareethrum, well ahead of **Japan** and **South** **Africa **(the other two Rareethrum-producing countries). This boom had begun when upon the realization of the expensiveness of processing the mineral, the Russian government began to boycott the world off it's supply until trade embargoes against the RCU were lifted. This course of action had caused almost all international sanctions against the RCU to be annulled in an effort to appease the RCU, and this appeasement included most of the Western allies. Orlov was extremely smart, realizing that his country was bankrupt, he looked to strengthen the RCU's currency on the international market. To this end, his government's economic policies had made it mandatory for Rareethrum buyers to use the Russian Ruble, making it impossible to buy Rareethrum using the dollar or any other currency. This had led to the creation of the **Rareethro-Ruble**., which meant that the resource was now denominated in Russian currency. Many Westerners thus accused the RCU of breaking trade rules by refusing to accept dollars when selling the resource. Either way, Rareethrum was an efficient energy source, and demand for it over oil made every government around the world flock to the **Central Reserve Bank of the Russian Union** in order to buy Russian currency. This demand not only made the Ruble much stronger, but it also enriched the nation as it accumulated both hard currency whilst keeping it's own Rareethro-Ruble flowing back into the RCU via Rareethrum sales to the world. The American dominated WTO (World Trade Organization) thus accused the Russians of not playing fair, and some might say rightfully so as their economic policies granted them complete control over the international prices of Rareethrum. _

_With the Russian government strengthening the Russian Ruble on the international market, the Premier Supreme would spend billions at home in order to fund the costly Initiative 97, who's Mega-Projects immediately mobilized the Russian economy. The economy of the RCU was rapidly growing too due to massive infrastructure projects that would alleviate the poor by creating millions of new jobs, massive subsidies to Russian agriculture and industry in order to drastically increase production, massive tax cuts on the middle class so it could spend more on Russian businesses thus accelerating economic growth, the pumping of billions of Rubles into education and science, as well as a major crackdown on corruption from the grassroot level to the top. As a result of the economic reforms brought about by the Premier Supreme, massive industries,, major cities (including new ones in order to accommodate the rapidly expanding middle class of the RCU from both internal and external immigrants), commerce and agriculture had spread around the Motherland like wildfire. With a unified workforce because of the prosperity, Russia was entering a new age of rapid economic growth – **The Roaring Cannonade Boom of the late 90s and early 2000s (RCB)**._

_Although Russia was experiencing massive growth, the Premier Supreme was very paranoid about the west, fearing that in an effort to stop the RCU from overtaking economically, they would apply sanctions against Russia by mobilizing the international community against the Motherland. He thus wanted to make Russia a self-sufficient economy, that did not rely on it's "Enemies" for growth or the maintenance of prosperity. Even so, many of his policy makers felt that his concerns were pointless as the whole world was the consumer of Rareethrum, not the just the West and with good reason, heavily doubted that the world would comply with such sanctions, but there was nothing they could do about the Premier Supreme's paranoia concerning the Western world. As a result, Maksym Orlov's efforts to alleviate the poor were unprecedented, leading to "massively unnecessary costs" according to Russian economists. As a result of the spending, Russia's market was expanding rapidly as millions upon millions were pulled out of poverty by the Premier Supreme's mega-projects, and in order to make the Russian economy close to impervious to international sanctions, he would diversify the economy by pouring billions onto it's different sectors, thus ensuring that should there be massive sanctions against the RCU, Russian shelves wouldn't be empty, and Russian business would continue operate efficiently. As part of the diversification of the Russian economy, the 65 Oblasts of the RCU would be encouraged to compete against one another internally, thus making it less likely that what happens outside the country would have a big effect. As a result of these new sectors being added into the Russian economy, growth would be accelerated even more as the international demand for a wide variety of Russian products skyrocketed. From cars to toys, the Russian economy produced it all, and this had led to an intense rivalry with China, where every product a country's people was using was either "Made in China" and "Made in the RCU". The RCU was slowly becoming the factory of the world. _

_The expanding trade Bloc with Japan had also turned out to be the most profitable out there, as new partners (e.g. China) rushed in to get a piece of the action. By 1999, the trade bloc had reached the same level of profitability as the trade bloc between the USA and the entire EU alliance. These were profits worth trillions of USD. Meanwhile in 2001, as the RCU's economy continued to thrive into the new century, President Dimitrovo Putin would use Initiative 97 in order to recommence the race for technological superiority and military invulnerability, with the Premier Supreme's backing, he would use profits from the Initiative to pump billions of dollars into the Russian military, secretly focusing mostly on nuclear research. Relations between Japan and the RCU would become even better when in 2004, Japanese Cybernetics Scientist _**_Mitsuko Kuji,_**_ along with young Russian Scientist _**_Andrei Zhukov, _**_in the sprawling Megalopolis of Moscow, would develop a program abbreviated as _**_BAPA(Bio-Anatomical Prosthetics_** **_Augmentation), _**_which they also called the Cybernetic Cerebrum Project, or _**_Cyber-brain _**_for short. BAPA dealt with the provision of Cyber limbs for humans as well as even a Cyber Brain for those lacking in brain capacity or suffering from brain disease. Even so, the two scientists needed a lot of money to get the project going, thus leading to them approaching the _**_UN Social and Economic_** **_Council_**_. It was a groundbreaking discovery, and even put Einstein to shame. The two scientists had thus received global hail for the program, which would pioneer humanity into the "Fourth Industrial Revolution" as proclaimed by Zhukov, who's involvement in the project had been used by the government of the RCU for international propaganda concerning the superiority of Russian technology, a move that attracted even more investments from abroad. As a result of BAPA, many countries ended up passing bills allowing a switch to Cyber Prosthetics and the legalization of Cyborg treatment policies that would allow many Russian and Japanese Multinational Corporations liberty to sell BAPA products all over the world. Russia had been enriched on a trillion USD scale because of this. The USA, envious and anxious about Russia's RCB era, was nevertheless forced to come to the party, slightly tenderizing relations between the two former Cold War enemies._

_During the course of the RCB era, as Russian industry rapidly expanded, the heavily industrialized RCU had invested billions of USD into the improvement of the infrastructure of North Africa, a majority of South and Central American nations, including Mexico, as well SE Asia. This not only exponentially grew the Russian economy as it improved trade with other nations whilst allowing the nation to hold a lot of foreign debt, but it created new allies for the RCU. Even so, foreign investment was really a sideshow compared to what Russia was doing domestically, internal investments were the most staggering of all as the **Moscow Stock Exchange** soared to the top of global rankings as the world's largest and most profitable finance platform, with a market capitalization of more than 18 trillion USD, and thousands of listed companies from all over the world. The city itself was a growing cosmopolis of wonders, with an expanding cross-culture and an illuminating energy of modern prosperity and rapid industrial growth._

_As predicted, in 2005 the Americans and it's allies looked to slow down the economic growth of the RCU. Under orders from the Premier Supreme, the Central Reserve Bank of the Russian Union had begun printing the face of Josef Stalin onto the 100 Ruble bill. Then, on February, "as a gift to the world", according to Orlov, the city of Vladivostok would be declared a 'Free City', thus being granted more autonomy from Moscow as it was now allowed to decide it's own economic policies as a result. But before doing this, the Premier would change the city's name **– The Free City of Stalinsk**. This was obviously an act of commemorating Josef Stalin, a villain to the West and a war hero to the RCU. The west was infuriated, or at least that would be a pretext to them instantly calling for Stalin's face to be removed from the Ruble bill as well as the restoration of the name Vladivostok for the city now named after the most successful of the leaders of the Soviet Union. A massive movement had begun all over the west, calling for the world to not accumulate the Rareethro-Ruble into their reserves so long as it's 100 bill had Stalin's face. In addition, there was a call for a series of trade embargoes against the RCU so long as the Free City of Stalinsk kept it's name. Although many Russians weren't bothered by these things, Americans, as always feeling like they knew what was best, took to social media to spread an opposite message, with many saying Russians were unhappy about this too. Meanwhile, Western Media instantly attacked the RCU for it's carelessness, supporting the series of embargoes presented, even going so far as to show older clips of rioting city dwellers in Russia from the 1990s, and painting these clips as being "the latest news". Ultimately, the initiative was a waste of time, and only succeeded in polarizing relations between east and west even more. The RCUs economy on the hand, continued to flourish, and the Free City of Stalinsk, dominated by BAPA enterprises and a growing robotics industry, would grow to become the Technological Hub of not only the RCU, but the whole of South Eastern Asia._

_Meanwhile, on November 2006, due to many clashes with the American dominated WTO (World Trade Organization), of whom accused the RCU of violating international trade rules, would officially leave the organization, shocking the whole world. Immediately afterwards, the Russians would create the **Neoteric World Trade Organization (NWTO) **and encouraged every country in the world to participate. After an agreement with member-states, it would be agreed that the construction of NWTOs headquarters would be constructed in Moscow, and the RCU would bare the costs. With many countries flooding to join the organization in an effort to get more access to Russia's market (which was staggering but constricted due to the Governments protectionism and tight control). Even countries in the EU ended up joining the NWTO, as the RCU was clear that member-states weren't required to leave the World Trade Organization in order to join and participate. Russia could finally decide it's own trade rules, even so, it's authority on the organization was far from supreme, and trade rules where thus decided on a collective basis. Many Russian businessmen were thus happy to be free from the "ridiculous demands of the WTO", which particularly made trading for them difficult on the international market. With less restrictions from international rules, the RCUs Boom years immediately spiked into their peak, shocking the world. "Russia has to enact fiscal policy that will slow it down as it's growing too fast for it's own good" said a British economist once during an interview in the BBC. Russia's prosperity was become more and more visible, and myths of an imminent collapse where becoming increasingly unrealistic._

_By the year 2007, the RCU had shockingly retaken it's position of having the second most powerfullest economy (overtaking China) in the world after having fallen all the way to No.17 in 1992. The GDP of the RCU was _**_8.98 Trillion USD_**_ against America's _**_9.2 Trillion_**_. No nation had ever gotten so close to the US economy before since it's rise after WWI, and for the mere fact that Russia had a staggering annual GDP growth rate of over _**_45.9%,_**_ it was not only set to overtake America, but it was challenged by no country in the world in terms of economic growth. Plus, the 2007-8 global financial crisis had severely affected the growth of the Western economies, whilst Russia continued to takeover global economics unchallenged and undisputed. The year 2007 had therefore been known as the Peak Years of the _**_RCB (Roaring Cannonade Boom)_**_ era of Russia as it's staggering growth rate, the highest in the history of economics, would not get any higher. Amid the financial crisis of time, the Russian Ruble had emerged as the second most powerfullest and most valuable currency in the world, behind only the British Pound Sterling after destabilization programs in the Middle East and North Africa by the CIA had caused the collapse of all the dinars, leaving the Pound Sterling at the top, although depreciating in value as well. Meanwhile, although the central bank of RCU had tried desperately to prevent the Ruble appreciating for fears that it would become too expensive thus affecting the competitiveness of Russian products internationally, due to how demanded the Rareethro-Ruble was internationally, it appreciated anyway, and had taken the second spot on the global economy, which stood as testament to Russia's economic prowess. This rise by the Ruble had caused the USD to fall into fourth place as the world's most valuable currency. Even so, the dollar would keep it's reserve status as the Petrodollar was still an important part of world economics._

_Unsurprisingly, on May 2007, the Russian Confederated Union had been redeclared a _**_Superpower,_**_ having great influence in North Africa, Asia, some parts of the Middle East and Oceania as well as major influence in South and Central America, and was even beginning to reassert control over Eastern Europe by slowly making their economies dependent on the RCU. Although America maintained the stronger global military, it was only by a margin. The US had a stronger Navy and Airforce, but it was clear the Russian Army was significantly better outfitted, more powerful and with way more firepower in the form of stronger tanks, artillery, better equipped infantrymen. The Russian even had better guns at this point after the introduction of the _**_AK47-G1 Assault Rifle_**_. The reason America was considered as having the stronger military was because most of Russia's military spending, which had exponentially grown again, and thus dwarfed the GDP of entire nations combined, was directed towards the army and improving it's technology and numerical superiority instead of Russia's other military branches, as Russian military's doctrine differed from America's. Even so, the military of the RCU was more than capable of taking on the US military, it had grown so strong that by this time it had begun producing Aircraft Carriers in order to improve force projection capabilities as well as to protect trade routes along with the US Navy, as well as show off it's naval capabilities so as to improve morale and prestige. But still, according to many analysts, although the RCU was dangerously close to the USA in terms of military capabilities, it was still slightly behind, particularly if NATO got involved. Even so, many considered both Superpowers to be relatively equal whilst another chunk proclaimed Russia's military fighting force as the best in the world. These conflicted views were understandable, as of June 2007, the militaries of both Superpowers looked something like this:_

_**ARMED FORCES (USA vs RCU)**_

_**Budget**_

_•_**_USA-_**_345 Billion USD_

_•_**_RCU-_**_890 Billion USD_

_**Weapons of Mass Destruction**_

_**•USA**_

_-Nuclear Weapons(A-Bomb/H-Bomb):_**_7 450_**

_•_**_RCU_**

_-Nuclear Weapons(A-Bomb/H-Bomb_**_):8 300_**

**_N.B- The Cold War was over and both countries were decreasing the number of Nukes they had as they had better aiming systems and thus no longer needed quantity to cover up the lack of quality_**_._

_•_**_USA_**

_-Active Personnel:1 314 000_

_-Reserve Personnel:890 000_

_-Available for Military Service:73 560 790_

_•_**_RCU_**

_-Active Personnel:2 821 900_

_-Reserve Personnel:1 714 870_

_-Available for Military Service:94 234 000_

_**Russian Confederated Army vs United States Army**_

_•_**_United States Army_**

_-Tanks:6 834_

_-Armored Fighting Vehicles(AFVs):38 223_

_-Armored Personnel Carrier(APCs):28 756_

_-Self Propelled Artillery:852_

_-Towed Artillery:1 114_

_-Rocket Artillery:1 320_

_•_**_Russian Confederated Army_**

_-Tanks:23 520_

_-Armored Fighting Vehicles(AFVs):52 421_

_-Armored Personnel Carrier(APCs):45 570_

_-Self Propelled Artillery:6 710_

_-Towed Artillery:8 670_

_-Rocket Artillery:10 975_

_**Russian Confederated Navy (RCN) vs United States Navy (USN)**_

_•_**_United States Navy (USN)_**

_-Total Naval Vessels:490_

_-Aircraft Carriers:20_

_-Naval Battleships:0_

_-Destroyers:145_

_-Corvettes:0_

_-Frigates:63_

_-Mine Warfare Vessels:57_

_-Patrol Crafts:13_

_-Submarines(Whether Nuclear or not):83_

_•_**_Russian Confederated Navy(RCN)_**

_-Total Naval Assets:462_

_-Aircraft Carriers:7_

_-Naval Battleships:33_

_-Destroyers:45_

_-Corvettes:96_

_-Frigates:7_

_-Mine Warfare Vessels:45_

_-Patrol Crafts:14_

_-Submarines(Whether Nuclear or not):60_

_**N.B Total Naval Assets section refers to the stated Naval Warships(e.g. Destroyers) together with other Naval assets the country owns (this includes e.g Cruisers; Missile boats etc.).**_

_**Russian Aerial Defence Force(RADF) vs United States AirForce(USAF)**_

_•_**_USAF_**

_-Total Aircrafts:13 444_

_-Multirole Aircrafts: 3 199_

_-Fighter Aircrafts: 1 789_

_-Attack Aircrafts: 1599_

_-Gunship Helicopters:1 237_

_-Helicopters:4 555_

_•_**_RADF_**

_-Total Aircrafts:8 937_

_-Multirole Aircrafts:3 166_

_-Fighter Aircrafts:1 560_

_-Attack Aircrafts:492_

_-Gunship Helicopters:910_

_-Helicopters:2 009_

**_N.B Total Aircraft section refers to the stated aerial mobility weapons(e.g. multirole Aircrafts)together with other Airforce assets the country owns(e.g Bombers; Cargo planes etc.)._**

_**Roscosmos Space Corporation (RSC) vs National Aeronautics and Space Administration(NASA)**_

_**•RSC(Russian)**_

_-Nuclear Powered Satellites:299_

_-Rareethrum Powered Satellites:97_

_-Satellites:456_

_-Predator/Hydra Drones:985_

_-Orbital Space Bases:0 (One under construction in Central Siberia)_

_•_**_NASA(America)_**

_-Nuclear Powered Satellites:325_

_-Rareethrum Powered Satellites:9_

_-Satellites:501_

_-Predator/Hydra Drones:678(Operated by the CIA)_

_-Orbital Space Bases:0_

_**Military Bases vs US Military Bases**_

_•_**_US Military Bases_**

_**~Domestic Military Bases**_

_-Total Domestic Military Installations:449_

_-Multioperational Bases:156_

_-Airforce Bases:67_

_-Naval Bases:40_

_-Missile Bases:101_

_-Military Research Facilities:85_

_-Secret Military Bases: UNDISCLOSED_

_**~Foreign Military Bases**_

_-Total countries with US Bases:70_

_-Total Foreign Military Installations:746_

_-Multioperational Bases:270_

_-Airforce Bases:72_

_-Naval Bases:33_

_-Missile Bases:134_

_-Military Research Facilities:237_

_-Secret Military Bases: UNDISCLOSED_

_•_**_RCU Military Bases_**

_**~Domestic Military Bases**_

_-Total Domestic Military Installations:550_

_-Multioperational Bases:170_

_-Airforce Bases:83_

_-Naval Bases:32_

_-Missile Bases:120_

_-Military Research Facilities:145_

_-Secret Military Base: UNDISCLOSED_

_**~Foreign Military Bases**_

_-Total countries with RCU Bases:40_

_-Total Foreign Military Installations:605_

_-Multioperational Bases:145_

_-Airforce Bases:52_

_-Naval Bases:55_

_-Missile Bases:103_

_-Military Research Facilities:250_

_-Secret Military Base: UNDISCLOSED_

_The Russians had a very powerful and far reaching armed forces indeed, although it's priorities were secretly nuclear research and a general stockpiling of nukes, it was still a conventional Superpower, of whom like the USA, had a completely indigenous military-industrial complex. Even so, unlike the Americans, the RCU had a doctrine that made it mandatory to carefully choose any conflict the country was going to partake in, thus meaning it was rarely used, and since the RCUs Oil reserves were mostly found inside the country, made it very unlikely that the military would be deployed all over the world for wars the Russians regarded as "pointless". Thus apart from UN Peace-Keeping missions (e.g. the deployment of Russian troops to Sudan in an effort to halt the genocide in the country after the EU and the USA had refused and the African Union's troops had failed miserably to maintain peace in the area). Although it was not regularly deployed to fight conflicts abroad, this military was literally more powerful than even the entire EU (a combination of European economic and military powers). In fact, it was virtually more powerful than all of Europe, and although the EU stood a chance against it's massive Navy and Airforce when considering sheer numbers only, it was utterly powerless against it's massive land army, with hordes of tanks and artillery. It felt like it was 1945 all over again, and although this army was smaller than the Soviet forces of the time in terms of numbers, it's still roused NATO member-states. Russia's insane military spending even became the reason why American President Joe D. Freeman had passed the Military Advancement Act the year before on March 2006, thus allowing the US Military better freedom in raising it's already massive annual military budget. It was as if the world was back into 1960s Cold War tension._

_Due to the rapid expansion of the Russian Army, two of the European Union's main military powers, had sunk into paranoia, causing what would become the _**_Finnish Missile Crisis of 2007._**_ Although the EU still had some 512 nukes, all of those were virtually split equally between the UK and France and were still nothing compared to what Russia or the USA had. Even so, NATO had reason to believe that Russia's massive military wasn't just for defense, as a result the West rightfully believed that the Russians had expansionist designs when it came to Eastern Europe, as EU officials believed that was the reason why Russia was rapidly arming itself. The reason for this belief was because the Premier Supreme had always pronounced plans which entailed the re-installment of the buffer state system in Eastern Europe prior to his rise to power and during his time as a radical political activist, in an effort to make what was now the biggest and most prosperous city in Europe - Moscow, unhittable by nuclear MRBMs. To counter Russia's plans for the future, both the UK and France had arranged for about 62 Medium Range Ballistic Missiles(MRBMs) to be moved to Finland, a nation which shared a border with the Superpower, and had thus been battered and bitter as a result of increased Russian efforts to control it's central government. The nation refused to leave the EU at the behest of Moscow, and it's President – Sauli Koivisto, had been Orlov's enemy ever since and although the two nations still did business, it was particularly Russian companies that did, meaning tensions remained. So when the UK and France proposed the transference of nukes into Finland, Sauli accepted._

_Unfortunately, they had underestimated the extent of Russia's surveillance of the nation. With virtually the best surveillance technology in the world, on May the 22nd of 2007, a Russian Spy plane would take shots of the Missile bases France and the UK were creating on Finnish territory. Now Moscow was within range of possible nuclear fire. As a result of the discovery, the Premier Supreme was utterly furious. What bothered the him the most was that the Americans had leverage on the RCU, as in the unfortunate chance of all-out war, the Americans could bring the war onto Russian soil much easier than Russia could in return as a result of American missile bases in Western Europe, now America's allies were adding fuel to the fire by building up offensive nuclear missiles in Finland. The situation was getting dangerous. De ja vu for Russia, this was the Cuban Missile Crisis of the early 1960s all over again. To protect the national security of the RCU, the Russian Military would immediately assault Finland without even a warning, "Like gangsters" according to newly appointed _**_US President Roland F. Spencer._**_ Although the Finns received massive military aid from both France and the UK, the obviously more powerful Russian army swept through Finland like a violent gust of wind. Although the Finnish Army resisted the Russian advance, it was futile, and Russian Air Superiority instantly made the war on the ground unbearable for them. Finland was part of the EU, but it was merely for economic purposes and like all Eastern European nations who were part of the EU, their membership in the organization was not extended to the EU's military – NATO, as non of them had signed the EDA. This was obviously done in an effort tone down potential Russian aggression as Moscow was adamant that it did not want NATO to be extended onto it's border. The North Atlantic Treaty Organization thus could not intervene. Finland was finished._

_Immediately after the attack, RCU diplomats advised both the UK and France to remove the missiles in Finland in order to end the onslaught of the nation. Both nations would take the advice by removing the missiles and terminating any further shipment of these weapons of mass destruction to Finland. President Spencer was furious at both countries and refused to involve the United States in the whole crisis. On the 30th of May however, the Russians not only refused to withdraw troops from Finland, but decided to continue the advance deeper into Finland, this course of action would be what prompts NATO to finally decide to intervene on the 3rd of June, but by this time, the Finnish military was about to collapse after thousands had been captured with massive encircling movements from the Russian army because of great strategists like _**_General Vladimir Kremli. _**_The Finn's were simply too shocked by the RCU's sudden attack and by the time the Finnish Armed forces could be mobilize for a response, the Russians had already driven too deep into Finland and the numerical and technological advantage the RCU enjoyed made the Russians look invincible on the battlefield. This certainly was very different to the Winter War of the late 1930s._

_As a result of overwhelming Russian power, the same day NATO decided to mobilize it's forces and move into Finland in an effort to repel the RCU or at least halt it's advance, the Finnish President would, due to the insurmountable odds, sign the official unconditional surrender of Finland to the RCU. A Finnish general was reported to have blamed the devastating loss to what he referred to as "Aid that didn't come when it was supposed to". The surrender made sense, simply way too many Finns had already died in vain and Russian bombings of their cities had reached devastating levels due to them facing the full and undivided attention of the huge Russian military. With the surrender of Finland, the RCU would occupy the nation using a Martial Law policy due to the fierce Finnish resistance and some level of guerilla warfare in occupied Finland. There was to be darker days ahead for the inhabitants of the nation, although thousands fled to neighboring Norway and Sweden, almost the entire population was trapped back home by the Russians. As a result of Finland's rebellious nature, the Russian government felt uneasy about it's integration into the RCU, thus the Premier Supreme would decide to not annex it into the Union._

_As a result of Orlov's aggressive stance, and refusal to relinquish his occupational control of an EU member-state, the European Union would decide to reinsert major sanctions onto the RCU as punishment. Unfortunately the sanctions would go South and the sting would be felt by the enactors as the sanctions quickly worsened the Financial Crisis of 2007-8, which in turn worsened the world economy. This was because with no more Rareethrum from it's undisputedly biggest producer, processor and exporter, it would cause the sanctions to eventually backfire when the RCU and it's allies counter-sanctioned the EU via a Rareethrum embargo. Although Italy was an EU member, it was a major RCU ally along with Japan, causing it to be the only nation in the EU to not be targeted by the RCU. Pressure from the EU for Italy to join the economically unsound sanctions would be what causes the Italian Government to shockingly break off from the alliance, with the nation's government officials stating that the "EU was interfering with the sovereign responsibilities that the Italian government has to it's people". To make a further statement, the Italian Parliament had instantly ratified Italy's exit from the EU, which would be in effect on the 1st of September that year. This course of action proved the importance of Rareethrum in the world. Unfortunately for the boot, after it exited the EU, a unanimous vote from NATO instantly led to the nation's expulsion from the North Atlantic Treaty, but it wasn't all that bad, Russia was no longer a threat to the nation anyway._

_Whilst all of this was taking place one had to wonder about one thing - Where was the United States of America? The Military Advancement Act the US Congress passed in 2006 unfortunately could not be implemented properly because of devastating circumstances the USA was in. As of March 2006, an event preceding the Financial Crisis and what ultimately caused it to be almost as worse the Great Depression of the 1930s, America was at war with itself. The United States of America had been plunged into a long and bloody _**_Civil War (2006-2009). _**_A war the RCU would forever be suspected of having started._

_**To be Continued...**_

**__To my fans/critics_  
_Although I own this work completely, I'm more than open to suggestions and/or questions. Please do review so I can improve the content. Also, do note that this story is posted on , and is not so much of a fanfiction (It's literally a story I just made up, but initially posted it here due to a lack of platforms). As a result, I claim full copyrights to it, and I do not permit it's use without my permission.__**

**__Also, I do have work you might wanna check if you're interested in [as apart from two stories i.e. This story (and it's series/sequels if you will) and another titled - Clandestine: Elizabeth Victoria's City of Sin) my work on this site is purely fanfictional, and thus I claim no copyrights to those pieces]. Of course some of them are a bit rough on the edges (Due to my tight schedule, which truly gives me miniscule time to write properly) since I haven't really gotten much time to edit them, but I still think you'll find them entertaining, empirically speaking. __**


	2. Chapter2:The American Civil War2006-2009

**_Disclaimer: Again, I feel I must stress that this work is mine on a completed basis. But most of all, I must stress that it's purely fictional, and does not reflect my political views, and is certainly not meant to attack anyone or anything. It's just a story. Enjoy_**

**_Chapter2: The American Civil War of Morality(2006-2009)_**

_March 2006 began a civil war which had broken the United States of America in two. This all began as the Northern States began to face passive aggressive invasions from a new white supremacist terror group known as **The Volk's Klan,** formed directly from the combination of a greatly expanded Ku Klux Klan in coalition with free Neo-Nazi extremist groups from all over America. The swastika was their symbol of excellence and they had sympathizers from all positions of power in the US, be it the military or the police as well as a variety of government Departments, including people sitting in Congress. Among other reasons, after the events of 9/11, racism in the USA resembled the early 20th century. Of course there were no race laws, but there was certainly a severe curve in the number of people getting lynched due to their race, as well as the membership of neo-Nazi groups. In fact, on December 19, 2005 one of the most uncalled for atrocity was committed after 67 random African-Americans in the Southern States were rounded up and summarily shot and hung. Shortly thereafter, on Christmas day, a blizzard had hit the State of New York, and it wasn't just of snow, 108 American minority groups (Latin-Americans to African-Americans) were rounded up right at the outskirts of New York City, with police officers acting as collaborators. These innocent people would be burnt alive whilst the Volk's Klan members sung, danced and ate until their bellies explode. The **Blizzard Massacre, **as it was known was one of the biggest racially motivated atrocities in the USA since the 1960s.  
_

_America was already facing a lot of issues, from the crime infested city streets, to the impoverished people living in the slums, the government had done very little to curve this problem, and with war in Iraq and Afghanistan, military spending had soared to insane levels, meaning the fight against racism in the USA was the last thing on the mind of American policy makers. As a result, to the US government, the Volks Klan was just another extremist organization, plus Republican Joe D. Freeman had to focus on winning the elections and keeping his office, not some "far-right nationalist organization with no scruples", resulting in the unhindered polarization of American society. Even so, for the benefit of his campaign, the President took some action by publicly condemning the organization and declaring it Terrorist, submitting it's status to the **ITI(International** **Terrorist Index)**. Although this was done, as always, nothing would be done to enforce non-racialism in the USA, and by January 2006, the country had begun to suffer a string of violent Klan based riots all over the Southern States, during which minority groups were always savagely attacked. Visiting RCU President Dimitrovo Putin had even cancelled his flight to the US capital for a scheduled meeting with the US President because of this. Talks for a decrease in Russian military spending as well as new possible trade deals with the RCU were ruined._

_Slowly the riots began to go nationwide and were thus becoming a very serious issue for the country. Many of the whites who refused to collaborate with the brutality associated with the riots were mostly got killed, which helped spread further fear and increased the number of willing and unwilling collaborators. The riots followed each other day by day with some valuable infrastructure being destroyed. The Volk Klan's growing numbers also increased it's power to influence events in the country. With the use of terror, they demanded a whites only America, calling for the immediate deportation of minorities and people of colour. The ultimatum was clear, either the government gave in to their demands or they would make the country ungovernable, or worse - kill off the other minorities themselves. Unwilling to give in to terrorist demands, the US government immediately declared Martial Law. This policy was to apply on almost evert Southern State in the USA. It was obviously an attempt to crush the riots before they got worse. With killings from the riots accounting for the deaths of thousands of people, it was clear that the US Government was doing the right thing. The international community was also very unhappy about these series of events, and demanded answers from the US Government._

_January the 14th, 2006, the Volk's Klan leader was finally identified by the FBI as English-American **Author White**, who renamed himself **Hermann Hitler**, in reference and respect to the leader he greatly admired. He used his power within what seemed to be a more organized Volk's Klan and began to apply more technological resources to his cause of terror, something that not only shocked the US government, but the leadership of the Volk's Klan as well. There was only one conclusion as to how this was happening - someone was supplying Hermann. By late January, deadly Ak47-G1 rifles began to flood the ports of Miami, New York City, San Francisco and Los Angels as well as other major US port cities, rapidly finding their way into the hands of Volk's Klansmen. Confidently, the wannabe Hitler encouraged armed revolt from his "people", and so begun the ambitious coups on Southern States, invaded by extremist organizations with a great portion of US military personnel assisting in the takeover. Although these states had military personnel because of the Martial Law imposed, many of these soldiers found themselves bewildered by warfare completely foreign to them. Not only were they betraying one another, but since Hermann had many of the generals in the south under the thumb of his hand, many of those who were still loyal to the federal government and wanted to crush the revolt were barred from doing so, with defiance to such orders met with very harsh consequences._

_ Volk's Klansmen were by now using deadly Russian guns against the American soldier's formidable but shockingly less advanced M16 American guns. It was natural for a new rifle to be better, particularly taking into account the money poured onto such programs by the Russian government. As a result, they were losing to rebel forces. __The death toll became so unbearable that the Martial Law began to fall apart as soldiers retreated in a disorganized frenzy. Governors of the South also fled to the Northern States as it became clear that the martial law could not be sustained. In response to the shocking situation, President Joe D. Freeman organized a far-face meeting with Volk's Klan leader Hermann Hitler in an effort to urge him to tone down violence which could possibly plunge America into a deadly civil war. Many American officials disagreed with this meeting, believing that the President was handling the situation "like a soft child", but he was the Commander-in-Chief, nothing could be done. However, before the meeting took place, the President would be shot whilst at a rally in Washington D.C on March the 2nd by a sniper bullet to the head. Secret Service agents captured the culprit, a member of the Volk's Klan, of whom quickly bit a cyanide pill, thus committing suicide whilst in captivity. Even so, it was clear who was responsible. By this time, no one really believed America could enter a civil war, and rightfully so as America was one of the most stable nations in the world, or so people thought._

_The assassin of the President infuriated the US government so much that it declared war on the Volk's Klan by clarifying it's resolve to eradicate the organization. Many Americans supported this course of action, regarding the government's conflict with the Volk's Klan as the true war on terror. Reminiscently, like in 1861, the Federal Government had lost a majority of the Southern states again, which were now under the iron fist of Hermann Hitler's rebel forces. The declaration to destroy the Klan had resulted in an alliance between Leftist-Whites and all American minority groups, calling themselves the **American Forces of Emancipation(AFE)**. With his new, illegally seized power, Hermann and his racist white supremacists would merge the territories of the USA that they controlled, forming what they called the** Greater American Nazi** **Reich(GANR),** an illegitimate rebel state recognized by no country around the world and immediately at war with the US federal government__. All of this had a devastating effect on the US economy, resulting in not only the tearing of the nation in two, but a financial crisis in the near future._

_After Hermann Hitler's army invaded and shockingly took Frankfort, the capital of the state of Kentucky, the navy would be mobilized by the government, with tanks being deployed to states controlled by GANR forces. Civil war seemed eminent. The American Government thought that the fight with the GANR would be a short one, as they had far better resources and better control of the now chopped up army (as although many white soldiers had defected to Hermann Hitler's side, a majority remained loyal to the Federal government). The US government decided to call the conflict -** The Great American Civil War of Morality(2006-2009.** These years of Warfare proved that the American Government's deductions of how long the war would last were wrong. Although America was fighting a civil war at home, it would retain it's military presence around the world out of fear that the RCU would expand it's influence, this not only further increased the American budget, but would ensure that in the coming years of civil war, it would reach as much as $740 Billion, particularly in 2008 when the government decided that only full commitment would decisively win the conflict._

_Although tanks from the Northern states rolled down to the South, where most of the fighting was taking place, again and seemingly like a magician, Hermann Hitler would use his shaky control over the South to allow tanks of his own to roll in from Mexico. In response, the US navy had made it's move into the Southern States by organizing off-coast landings onto the East Coast states that were a part of the GANR in an effort to regain full control of the entire East Coast. Meanwhile, inside the borders of the GANR, atrocities were being committed on a daily basis. Hermann's plan was simple, he would wipe out all minorities inside the borders of the GANR, force the US government to recognize the rebel nations autonomy and form a profitable alliance with the RCU. But what was more shocking than the atrocities were that the USN had been unable to take the east coast after being repelled by a more powerful and organized GANR force, which by this time was receiving expert advice from not only the defectors from the US military, but secretly receiving intellectual aid from Russian military experts. Although the Federal Government controlled the seas and managed to repel GANR forces from Texas, it was obviously a humiliating defeat. AFE soldiers coming in from the North and rolling into the Volk's Klan controlled South easily recognized that the tanks and weapons being used by the Neo-Nazis were not only stolen American military assets, but Soviet arms as well as weapons coming from the newly made arsenal of the RCU. Thousands of old but deadly **Soviet T-72 Tanks** and flotilla after flotilla of newly created **RCU T-14 5th Generation Armata Battle-Tanks. **These weapons caused Hermann's forces to become more and more formidable with every passing day._

_ The US government couldn't easily use heavy artillery like what the Airforce could deliver, as it was the US mainland they were fighting on. They had to think about Post-Civil War America after they had won, but what interested them more was the ever involved RCU. The CIA was beginning to suspect the Russians of having bankrolled and started the whole civil war in America. Although the__ RCU was questioned about its' involvement in helping start and prolong the war, the nations' government had denied everything, and persisted that America should blame itself for the civil war as weak gun laws enabled its' civilian population to be heavily armed, and this in combination with weak enforcement of laws defending minorities from racism, extremism and unfair discrimination, were by President Putin's view, "A toxic stew for chaos". What was truly harsh wasn't the words of the RCU President, but the reaction of the entire nation itself after the publication of what the Russian people considered International slander by the US media as well as that of it's NATO allies. This would lead to the amendment of laws, effectively allowing the Russian Government to ban all US citizens from coming into RCU soil and thus kicking those that were inside the nation out due to the "Fear for the safety of a non-terrorized Russia", according to the RCU Secretary of Foreign Affairs._

_The Confederates, as they were becoming popularly known as, were as a result of these scandals investigated by a UN Security Council sponsored taskforce in close association with the CIA. At first the RCU refused to comply, but after the UN threatened to pass resolutions compromising investments coming into Russia as well as tirade of other threats of economic sanctions, the Premier Supreme of the RCU agreed in an effort to avoid escalation. The USA didn't really like the RCU, they were expanding territory in Eastern Europe and Asia again, particularly after the Premier Supreme began his campaign to recapture all former Soviet Republics. To the Americans, they were more of a threat to Europe than a friend to the USA. Even though the Americans wanted to deal with Russia, they couldn't. The civil war had compromised their various command centres around the world as it led to an increase in the military action of their enemies in Iraq and Afghanistan, so they lacked sufficient resources to wage war with an economically stronger Russia, who's massive war industry would require America's full attention. But most of all, they had to ensure that they avoided all out Nuclear war, as it would defeat the purpose of why they wanted to defeat the GANR._

_By this time, as it became abundantly clear to Hermann that he could never muster up the power to invade the northern states, his GANR had begun a harsh campaign of bombing attacks against cities in the Northern states, using hardware from his 'unknown supplier', entire buildings from New York to Chicago, all the way to DC, were dismantled were they stood in a terror effort to force the Federal government to submit to Hermann's demands faster. These demands primarily included the recognition of the GANR states in the south, a separate nation where 'pure white American nationals could reside in peace and prosperity'. The American federal government, although to a degree controlled by racists itself, had no intention of giving into these demands, no autonomy was to be granted to the rebel state. Meanwhile, more weapons flooded the GANR from the Mexican border. Mexico was the largest ally of the RCU in North America, and USA knew they were being manipulated by the Russians, whom were using Mexico's strategic location as a staging ground to supply the Volk's Klan._

_Even with heavy backing, much of Hermann's GANR had been overrun, his empire was crumbling. But to the delight of the Russians, the Neo-Nazis refused to give up, setting up fanatical American-SS divisions to fight their American counterpart. This meant that all the Federal Government had succeeded in doing was to plunge American troops into a brutal guerilla war in the south. The brutal war there not only caused the displacements of millions due to the fighting, but atrocities of holocaust proportions. Entire livelihoods had been destroyed. In view of all these factors, the Vice President **Roland F Spencer**, of whom by now had taken up the mantle of leadership after deceased President Joe D. Freeman in the USA, decided to sign 'The Full War Decree', ordering a full scale war against GANR forces in September 2006, as it was clear that playing it nice against an enemy playing it rough wasn't working, thus bloating US military spending even more. Even so, now the army could have the full support of the Navy and Airforce to conduct operations more effectively in the south, the downside of this was more destruction to US infrastructure._

_America was by now applying even more resources into the brutal urban guerilla war in the south, as a result of this, the Americans, in particular African-American refugees and other minorities were flooding all over the Northern States, including Canada at some point. The violence was unbearable and the US economy was taking a knock, one that would lead to the devastating financial crisis of 2007-8, causing the stagnation of economies internationally. What was to rock the nation even more was when GANR forces began using aerial military hardware, distinctly belonging to the RCU, to target the Northern States. Although the Americans quickly gained air superiority over Hermann's new toys due to sheer numbers, it would become even clearer to the US government that someone, somewhere, was funding this war on US territory, and the Russians were the main suspects. Sure, many US military forces had defected to the GANR during the opening stages of the civil war, thus taking a handful of US Military assets with them, but no way could they stand a chance against the majority of the US Army, which remained loyal to the federal government. It was because of this that President Spencer was particularly shocked as to how the enemy could obtain such a vast arsenal of weapons whilst trying to keep their crumbling rebel state together. No way could the GANR hope to outproduce the north as the UN had immediately declared the GANR a crime against humanity, and imposed harsh sanctions, which resulted in zero trade for Hermann's state. Plus, after the full war decree and the overrunning of much of the south, much of these industries had either been destroyed by Hermann's insane scorched earth policy, or the America's air power. So how could Hermann get all these weapons in a short space of time, let alone at all?_

_Fortunately, a CIA report on June 2007 would reveal that the Russian Arms Company -** Vostok Industries,** was the one responsible for supplying Hermann's forces with arms and supplies from the beginning to the end. Vostok Industries had used a variety of ways to smuggle the weapons into the US via the Mexican-American border, with the most notorious being the use of south and central America as a facilitator to getting the weapons to Mexico. It was even believed that the company had used civilian ships to hide the weapons, including container ships, tankers and the many trade vessels and trade routes used by the RCU government in their large network of 'routine trade' in the Americas, and what was more interesting was that the RCU government was believed to be involved in the whole scandal, not only giving the company contracts to build more weapons for Hermann, but transferring weapons and supplies made by state factories themselves to supply Hermann. But that part of the story couldn't be proved by the CIA's report, and since the Russian government had sold off it's shares in the company six years ago, the RCU as a nation was detached from the whole thing. Instead of nuclear war, the Americans looked to make the RCU pay reparations after the war, and hopefully tie their economy to the Russia's, so the American economy could grow quicker after Hermann was defeated._

_Roland F. Spencer believed going after Russia wouldn't solve the problem, besides, the 'Ruskies' had built a command centre in Mexico, the same centre which they had not only used as a front to supply Hermann's forces, but as a control base for their multiple military installations in Mexico, so a war with the RCU would definitely come to their doorstep. Instead, the President wished to knock Mexico out of the equation and blockade North and Central America using the USN, allowing no weapons to pass through. Hermann would have no ally to fund him, he would be finished in a matter of months if not a year tops depending on how fanatical his followers and 'conscripts' were. However, many in the Whitehouse preferred America launch simple air raid attacks on Mexican cities to force the country to withdraw from further involvement in the Second American Civil War, as they feared that invading Mexico might lead to a possible clash between invading US troops and Russian personnel in RCU military installments inside the country, thus possibly leading to a devastating nuclear war. Although the President knew that there was a high possibility this might happen, he demanded strong resolve from his Administration, "If we continue to look weak to the Russians, then our nation will fall into despair" he said. The President had a point, there was no bilateral military alliance between Mexico and the RCU due to concerns that such an agreement would provoke the USA, thus meaning Russian bases in the country were merely for strategic reasons, and the RCU was not mandated to protect the United Mexican States, the Americans had to take advantage of this before the Mexican government entrusted their nations defence to Moscow. To the President' delight, new information had come into light, this time because of MI6 Agents working in Mexico City. On September 15, 2007, Papers had been found implicating the Mexican government to a series of transactions with Vostok Industries for the last year, in which large amounts of weapons had been bought by Mexico using funds from an unknown offshore account that would later be destroyed instantly after the report by the CIA concerning the Russian company's involvement in the civil war had been released. These large consignments of weapons were later diverted to the GANR according to the evidence brought in by the MI6 agent. This tactic allowed Mexico, as the ally of the RCU, to cover up the whole thing by making it look as if these weapons were being purchased for their own domestic armed forces. Although the unknown offshore account funding the whole thing was suspected to having belonged to the Russian Government, this could not be proven due to the secrecy of the account. Even so, the United Mexican States was as guilty as charged._

_Thus with this new evidence, President Roland F. Spencer would convince the Senate and the House of Representatives on the matter, the US Congress would declare war on Mexico on September 17, 2007. This was the first time America declared war on a nation since late 1941, thus displaying how special Mexico was in comparison to Vietnam, North Korea as well as all the nations America had fought, and was still fighting up to this point. After the declaration by Congress, the US military would launch a full scale invasion of Mexico through California, Arizona and Texas, whilst the US Navy engaged the Mexican Navy in the Gulf of Mexico. After close to a month of naval onslaught from the Superpower what was left of the Mexican Navy would retreat to the country's harbours, giving total sea superiority to America and allowing the US Special Forces, Marines and the Seals together with the army to launch a daring sea-to-land invasion of Mexico in the beach of Tampico, a city they would overrun after three weeks of preparations, and 5 weeks of fighting. After the successful landings in Tampico it was clear that their main target was Mexico City, the industrial hub of the country. All these events began what was known as the **Mexican-American Crisis,** which ironically was for the Russians to deal with time. The Americans now demanded the Russian government stop Vostok Industries or go to war with the USA. Not interested in a war with the US, Russia quickly agreed to talks with the Americans, and both countries would come to the table after the US President visited Moscow in order to discuss a resolution to the whole matter. Although the Russian President attempted to convince the US President to withdraw from Mexico, he was unsuccessful in doing so, as expected. Spencer on the other hand demanded Russia not interfere with the war in Mexico and that Russia would stop exporting offensive weapons to the Western Hemisphere for the remainder of the civil war "at the least". Although President Putin disagreed with the first, he agreed with the second term. Seeing a legal angle to the whole matter, Spencer agreed. **The Treaty of Moscow **was thus ratified by both the Premier Supreme and the US Congress, becoming an international agreement between the Cold War enemies. With the Treaty officially taking effect on November 12, 2007, no more weapons from the RCU, including the notorious Vostok arms company were hitting the American Southern States as decreed by Premier Supreme Maksym Orlov, this was the beginning of the end for Hermann Hitler's racist American utopia. At first the Russians didn't feel the loss, the only difficult test they were tasked with was to ensure Mexico could repel the Americans. Besides, they bankrolled the civil war in order to test new military equipment against the Americans, and due to the progress the GANR made before overwhelming numbers and their self-destructive policies caught up with them, they had all the proof they needed concerning the effectiveness of their military equipment_. 

_After the Treaty in Moscow, the Airpower of the USAF would begin to pound Hermann's bases in Miami, Florida as well as those in other cities belonging to the GANR. What bothered Hermann was that Miami, Florida was where he and his goons were at, leading to him almost getting killed in one of the demoralizing air raids. In response to the raids, he would use the last of his resources to launch the RCU **RK-100 Surface-to-Surface ballistic missiles**, bombing New York City in a fit of rage and killing and severely injuring thousands of innocent civilians. By June 2008, most of his 'territory' had been overrun and guerilla fighting had ceased due to dwindling supplies, forcing the wannabe Dictator to flee to Miami, Florida, the presumed capital of his lawless terror state. To this setback he replied yet again in a fit of rage by sending bombing attacks to RCU territory, blaming the Russians for the eminent loss of his Civil War. This was a form of vengeance against the Confederates, who promised him assistance for the entirety of the war. Either way it was over, and his revenge would obviously make very little difference to change this fact._

_Six of the eight **Vostok V16 Fighter Jets** that were sent to bomb the Judicial Capital City of the RCU -** Volgograd,** were instantly shot down by the Russian Airforce, but still succeeded in killing 84 Russians and injuring 69 more. The Premier Supreme was not only shocked, but furious. "Thank God those lethally powerful jets weren't bombers but simply fighters" the Premier Supreme said, "Imagine if those Hitlerite maniacs weren't unskilled pilots, imagine the loss of life that would have come as a result", he continued despairingly. He then replied by sending Russian hit squads to kill Hermann Hitler as well as internationally rebuking the GANR, declaring Hermann the "Enemy of the world". True to his declaration for vengeance, on September 2008 two men would make an attempt on Hermann Hitler's life in Miami after posing as Volk's Klan security, and executing his bodyguards and almost killing him as well. But, like a cat with nine lives, he would survive yet another assassination attempt on his life, on top of the fact that he had already survived 38 assassination attempts from the US government. Although he suspected the men to be American, they were actually skilled Russian agents from the Soviet era, whom although failed in killing him, weren't caught either.  
_

_Sure that this was another foolish attempt on his life by the AFE (American Forces of Emancipation), the Dictator would decide to stay in the the capital of his pseudo-nation - Miami, although truly, he had no place to go as he was by now the world's most hated man. By late 2008, US forces were making significant progress against the GANR, and Hermann's men were defecting from all ranks, with only parts of Florida being held by Volk Klan. For Hermann and his comrades, the American Civil War of Morality was already lost. Even though the RCU offered help to the USA in a bid to get revenge on Hermann, the Americans refused. Nevertheless, one of the most violent battles of the civil war was still to come. By this time, GANR forces had been greatly depleted in numbers due to lack of supplies, deaths and defections. But Hermann, a fanatical inspired by Adolf Hitler's decision to not make any attempts to escape Berlin during the fateful days of 1945 as the Red Army entered the city, would decide to not make any attempts to escape Miami in order to boost the morale of his men's "last stand" in the defence of the city despite repeated pleas from his generals not to do so. When the WWII Veteran **US General Padmore** entered the city, what he and his men found was shocking. The undeniable evidence of the mass murder of minorities, the starving people of the city as well as GANR soldiers due to lack of food after RCU aid had been cut off, as well as the sheer depopulation of the city, it was terrible. It was clear that the Civil War had truly taken it's toll on the USA, and the site of these atrocities would make the Americans from the north fight even harder._

_What was truly shocking though, was the futile yet extremely desperate attempt to defend the city by Hermann's forces, in particular the copy organization - the American SS. For weeks on end, Padmore's forces__ were bogged down by the last of Hermann's fanatical soldiers, fearing severe punishment that would follow after the war due to the atrocities they had committed. This however, would all end on the 20th of December 2008 when a total of 32 RCU Akula Class Submarines, submerged under the coasts of Florida, would use the information they had about their former ally to launch a flotilla of devastating sea-to-surface missiles on the strategic locations keeping Hermann's forces in the fight, even so, the missile attack managed to kill 780 Americans and injured thousands more. At first, Padmore thought it was the USN, but after being informed that it was from an unknown enemy, the RCU among other countries were suspected for the illegal attack. Either way, the stealth technology of the Akula Class Sub was the best in the world, and by the time the American Navy realized that the bombings had taken place, all the submarines were gone. For the Premier Supreme of the RCU, the Russian people who died in Volgograd had been avenged. But the work wasn't done, they had to deal with Hermann, a monster the RCU itself was guilty of having created._

_All this time, the war in Mexico continued and Russia's ally could not receive aid from the RCU. You see, after the Moscow Treaty, the US President used the provision Putin had agreed to i.e. no military exports to the Western Hemisphere for the remainder of the civil war in America, to counter the provision that he didn't agree to i.e. no Russian intervention in the war in Mexico. The President did this by arguing to the UN that the shipment of military hardware to Mexico, although not for direct profit, was still an export as it was leaving Russian territory and headed to the Western Hemisphere, thus meaning Russia was breaking international law by moving weapons from the union to Mexico. Even though Putin argued that his agreement to the term 'export' was being taken out of context, the UN General Assembly and the Security Council agreed with the USA concerning movement of Russian arms to Mexico. Apart from providing material support to the Mexicans and money to buy weapons and support from elsewhere, the wasn't much the Russians could do. Although the Russians tried to involve other nations, particularly China, most were reluctant, especially after the NATO fleet began blockading the Atlantic and Pacific oceans of the Americas. Even though the campaign stretched out the navies of NATO member states exponentially, they were able to get strong levels of surveillance of the Western Hemisphere, meaning what Russia had done, could not possibly be repeated again. Now the Russians wanted to personally end the civil war as the provision concerning weapons exports to the Western Hemisphere required it to end, thus allowing the RCU liberty to begin extensive military aid efforts to their ally Mexico, who were in a dire situation due to the conflict now involving the entirety of NATO, instead of the USA alone._

_In the chaos of what was **The Battle of Miami**, the Spetsnaz (Russian Special Forces) moved through the streets of Miami, Florida hunting for one men - Hermann Hitler. At they were causing mayhem for Hermann's forces behind the last of their lines, sabotaging already thinned out supply lines and bombing centres from where more American SS soldiers would spring up in an effort to fight off Padmore's forces. They were causing so much trouble, they almost ran into an American Special Forces unit, which would've obviously led to a showdown. By January 2009, the Spetsnaz had caught up to Hermann. By this time, almost all of his 'boys' had surrendered and it was only a matter of time before he had to surrender too. Unfortunately for him, he had been captured by the Russians and instead of sending him back to the RCU to be trialed for war crimes or handing him over to the Americans, he would be found hung in my Miami Docks, where his body would be mutilated by local angry Americans on January 11, 2009. Not wanting the Americans to know that they were involved, the Russian Government would pick up their special forces using a submarine hiding under Miami docks in one of the most daring rescue missions in history. Unable to find out who hung Hermann, the American government concluded that an angry mob of civilians or soldiers killed him. Plans to try Hermann for war crimes and crimes against humanity were now unrealistic. But his 'comrades' would not be spared from this fate._

_Realizing that their evil master is dead, what was left of the Volk Klan would surrender to the Federal Government, thus putting an end to the Second American Civil War. The devastating Civil War of Morality was over, and it turned out to be more devastating for the nation than WW2 combined with almost every conflict the USA had fought abroad. When added together with the death toll from the Second Mexican-American War, about **5 million **Americans are thought to have perished during the brutal fighting. More bad news were that, of the 3 million American civilians whom emigrated from the nation to escape the civil war, only 1.7 million actually returned, whilst the rest decided to remain as refugees around the world. American Refugees, it was truly an unfamiliar scene, all in all, the Russians were more than happy to take a great portion of these refugees, slowly and selectively transforming them to civilians of the union, something the USA didn't like. Even so, they were the victors, and it was not easy._

_America was __making significant progress in Mexico along with their NATO allies, and although the Mexicans resisted fiercely, they were being overrun by NATO and being overwhelmed by America's Air power. The conflict was violent, and although NATO was struggling to subdue the Mexican people, many had died as a result of prolonged warfare. The fighting would continue for months after the defeat of Hermann Hitler. To stop the onslaught, a French sponsored coup would take over Mexico's government, effectively ending the conflict in the favor of America. Even though Russia began sending military hardware to the Mexicans immediately after the civil war war, NATO had recalled it's navy and concentrated it into blockading Mexican coasts, not only making it even more expensive for the Russian government to transfer the weapons to Mexico, but making the whole process longer. Plus, by the time the civil war ended, Mexico was in a tight spot against all NATO member states. Conversely, the coup de'etat on September 2009 had sealed Mexico's fate. For the Russians, the Mexican-American War had been a waste of money and they had lost one of their biggest allies to date.  
_

_Even though America had beaten both the GARN and Mexico, it was a hollow victory. Their foreign policy had taken quite a knock as a result of allied countries jumping off the US bandwagon courtesy Hermann Hitler's Greater American Nazi Reich, not to mention their economy, the financial crisis had taken it's toll on the USA, and caused regression to the economy. The RCU now had the world's leading economy and it just continued to grow as Russia's RCB era continued to enrich the nation and it's people. **"Now the United States has to pick itself back up and continue to work towards the future. Now America must begin the long and hard road to freedom, equality and healing. She must now rebuild herself"** said US President Spencer, the man whom had led the USA through the civil war. Now the United States of America contemplated not only its' future as a nation, but the future of Europe and the world._

**_To be continued..._**


	3. Chapter3:The Russo-Chinese Crisis

_**Chapter3: The Russo-Chinese Crisis and the Creation of an Empire**_

_In January 2009, the **Great American**** Civil War of Morality **was declared over. Now the USA had to deal with the devastation that followed. During the Civil War, instead of profiting, essential American Wartime enterprises came close to collapse, not only due to America being torn in two, but largely because of the Financial Crisis experienced by the country during that civil war. This stood as proof that although countries may profit from war, no one ever really benefits from a civil war. Seeing their money in a shaky situation due to the infighting in the USA__, angered international investors ended up withdrawing most of their investments not only as a form of penalty for atrocities committed by the GANR (Greater American Nazi Reich), but in an effort to salvage what they could. Still, the world economy would collapse if its' reserve currency - The** US$** did, thus as it became clear that the US Federal Government had no intention of negotiating with the neo-Nazi rebel state, world support for the USA returned, although a shell of what it used to be. Even so, the US economy suffered nonetheless and unfortunately for the world, with the pillar of economic progression under a stability crisis, the financial crisis the USA went through did as predicted and went global. This was among other factors, because America withdrew most of its' own investments and debt owed to it from around the world in order to preserve the stability of the dollar, help fund the war effort in both arms and in the home front, have money for a post-civil war rebuilding process and protect the US economy. Even so, the US Federal debt skyrocketed as economists around the world had predicted. This** Great Recession **was not only similar to the Great Depression of the 1930s in effect, it proved yet again that fluctuations in the US economy always affected the world. As a result of this, a number of economies around the world collapsed._

_By the end of the American Civil War however, the world economy began to recover, not because America's internal turmoil had died down, but because many of the world's investments, especially ones that once belonged to the USA itself, ended up going to the ever growing RCU, a country that wasn't affected by the Great Recession, let alone the Great Regression that followed. With the Russian economy continuing to thrive as entire economies collapsed around it, many countries ended up asking for huge loans from Russia in order to repair their economies and in a gesture of good faith, Russia had spent billions of Rubles funding economic aid world wide. Even the IMF and the World Bank had asked for a series of huge loans from the **Central Reserve Bank Of the Russian Union.** To protect global economic stability and in the search of riches in Russia, many investors, businessmen and other capitalists had taken most of their business to the country._ _With so much money coming into the Superpower, the Capital City - Moscow, already the biggest urban complex in the world and the most prosperous in Europe, was officially recognized as the world's richest and most busiest city, putting great cities like New York, Tokyo, Shanghai etc. to shame. The world's most self-sufficient and prosperous country was reluctantly linking it's massive economy with the rest of the world. Moscow was now the** 'Global Financial Hub'** of the World. By this time, there wasn't anything the Russian economy wasn't producing and selling all around the world. The RCU was now in command of a new world order._

_ By May 2009, Russia had long become the world's leading Economy with a staggering nominal GDP of **21.489**** Trillion USD**, which was not only far larger than the projected annual growth of 21% (because of all those sweet investments), but was much larger than the EU economy. In fact, its' economy was even larger than that of the EU combined with that of the USA, as the US economy had shrunk to **8.01** **Trillion USD **because of the civil war, whilst its' greatest ally - the EU (combination of different world powers) had an economy of about **10.789 ****Trillion** **USD**, of whom the Great Recession of 2007-8, and the Italian exit from the transnational alliance, hadn't helped. Even so, the EU saved itself from a worsened economic recession by conceding to RCU economic dominance and by having long lifted their failed 2007 sanctions on Russia (which many attribute as a cause of the recession) in an effort to ensure the economic stability of Western Europe whilst the United States destroyed Hermann Hitler. This was a smart decision from the EU, as they could not possibly hope to derail the massive Russian economy through sanctions, as "A trade war with Russia might end up destroying the European Union's economy", said an acclaimed economist from the UK. The economist was correct, the only time analysts such as himself found a way to rank Russia as being behind economically was when getting the People's Republic of China's economy involved and mixing it's massive nominal GDP of **9.1 Trillion USD** together with that of the EU and the USA and then comparing them against the RCU. Although the US$ remained the reserve currency of the world, it was becoming clear that the **R**__**₽(Russian Ruble)**__ was the future as the proportion of countries accumulating this currency into their national reserves was steadily increasing at the expense of the dollar, who's international accumulation rate was decreasing, thus affecting it's value. The RCU was in an overly dominant global position and its' massive economy was growing faster than any economy in world history, not even America's boom years of the 1920s could compare, plus it's newly built cities (including existing cities), as well as its' population began to grow faster than anything ever seen, with an immigration rate similar to the great migration of Europeans to the USA during the 19th and 20th centuries. The large migration to Russia was not only caused by the demand for a labour pool large enough to sustain growing Russian industrial capacity, but by the established conviction that the new economic driver of the world was the RCU, creating an explosion in the number of people going to the country in search of a better life and untold riches. Even citizens of the EU, people who had long hated Russia because of it's Soviet history, were also beginning to be attracted to it despite the fact that Russian officials had a kick out of passing bills making such an emigration difficult for them specifically._

_Although__ the US economy had shrunk, it remained the third biggest economy in the world behind the RCU and China, thus proving that America's massive economy truly was a force to be reckoned with and largely self-sufficient in many areas, even during a crisis. However, for the mere word "Was", the President of the USA was worried. As a result, President Roland F. Spencer had called for an easing of tensions with Russia and a focus on repairing ONLY the crippled US economy. The Military Advancement Act's provisions were to be suspended until economic stability and growth was restored and the US Congress deemed it's re-enactment fit. Thus after the mourning of the five million Americans killed during the bloody civil war, America began the lethargic journey of rebuilding itself with only the EU to aid it in this quest. This was after American demands for the RCU to compensate America by paying huge reparations for its' hand in the Civil War as a whole were denied by the RCU, thus shattering any hopes of easing tensions with Russia as planned by the President. Although they had pushed a resolution through the UN General Assembly in order to force Russia to pay war reparations to America, the world owed huge debts to the RCU and knew that if Russia withdrew its' loans as well as aid to most of the countries in the world, the global economy would collapse instantly. Because of this, many countries in the assembly accepted Russia's argument that "We as the RCU offered aid to America during the civil war as repentance for misconducts committed NOT by Russia or her people, but by Vostok. In response to our offer the Americans spat on our face with a big fat NO. Now I ask the United States, who are YOU to demand such aid now", said the RCU Representative to the UN Assembly._

_Even so, the USA still had the IMF and the World Bank and even though both institutions owed huge debts to the RCU, and were also largely spent from using most of those loans in an effort to help Russia in its' efforts to restore the global economy, both institutions still had a few billions left and since these were mostly controlled by America's allies, the USA could still get loans worth billions to aid it in it's quest to repair it's economy and reputation. Even so, after all that had happened, it was obvious that it would take way more than that to rebuild the American economy, plus since they owed so much money to the World Bank and the IMF (now insolvent organizations that were barely being kept alive), they knew that they now indirectly owed a lot of money to the RCU, whom began to stop the flow of cash into the latter institutions as well as block American efforts to enter the lucrative Russo-Japanese trade bloc in order to slow down American economic recovery. It was now clear as day that the Cold War rivals would never co-exist._

_By November 2009 all of Eastern Europe - **Poland, Romania, Slovenia, Slovakia, Czech Republic, Bulgaria, Hungary, Serbia, Greece, Montenegro, Bos and Herz, Macedonia, Albania **and even **Turkey** had all become official **RCU Satellite States**. These were countries were Russia had direct control over them(including juridical control) but maintained autonomy from the union. This control had been gained after the Premier Supreme of the RCU promised massive economic and military aid to any Eastern European country that would exit NATO and the EU and no longer maintain substantial alliances with them between 2007-2009. The Premier Supreme had even gone so far as to draw up a plan worth hundreds of billions. With the Great Recession at it's peak, all Eastern European nations would fall for what historians from both Russia and around the world dubbed as "**The Great Trap"**. After all Eastern European nations a part of the said organizations of NATO and the EU exited them as signatory states whilst those that weren't dissolved agreements which made them allies with the organizations, they would be swiftly attacked and have their governments quickly overthrown by the massive Russian military._

_Sweden, of whom was an EU member__ and Norway**,** a country which was a founder of and loyal to NATO since the start of the Cold War would take advantage of their Eastern European status as granted by the Russian government and would also exit the latter organizations during Orlov's promises of substantial economic aid, only to be attacked and have their governments quickly overthrown by Russian agents and the Motherlands' extremely powerful military. This had happened so fast that like its' eastern European counterparts, both countries surrendered way before they could ever even think of signing back into NATO. The Swedish Armed forces had been divided for some time and the Norwargain military was nothing compared to Russia's, so their defeat was swift and sure. Plus for the mere fact that both nations, like other Eastern European nations, were threatened with nuclear fire should they even attempt to sign back or into NATO or refuse to surrender, were both too shocked to counter Mother Russia effectively**. Finland**, one of the main staging grounds for these attacks on Norway and Sweden had been under occupation and Martial Law (which ended in October 2008 after the nations' __Resistance_ _movement collapsed) were thus along with Norway and Sweden, also declared a Russian Satellite State. The Turks, whom also fell for the Great Trap had also become a Satellite State in a similar way to Norway and Sweden (of course it's more complicated than that, as this invasion of Eastern Europe by Russia happened simultaneously). The USA had it's hands full with not only it's the civil war and the subsequent Second Mexican-American War, but those same hands were tied down as all these nations had left NATO and the EU, thus preventing the USA from doing something about Russian aggression in the East. Plus many American policymakers had reacted angrily to the defection by these countries, and felt that they were getting what they deserved, whilst policymakers that were against this occupation firmly believed that the Russians would not be able to maintain their control. Even so, America assured Russia that should it make even a single aggressive step into Western Europe, it would mean war with NATO and the USA._

_With__ half of Europe under his massive Empire, by December 2009, before entering the next decade, the Dictator of the RCU - **Maksym Orlov **would give himself the new title of **Tsar** of the RCU, and would rename himself **Czar Maxim i Orlov(**Trans:**Emperor Maxim "the first" Orlov)** remaining **Head of the Empire/State **whilst the office of Presidency in the RCU would retain it's power as **Head of ****Government **in the union. Then after forcefully integrating all **Russian Satellite States(RSS)** into the new **Russian ****Imperial** **Constitution**, the Tsar would officially dissolve the RCU, forming the **Confederated Russian Empire(CRE)** on January 1, 2010. The CRE would encompass Russia proper along with all it's RSS(Russian Satellite States). The Tsar would also form the **Russo-Confederated Armed Forces(RCAF),** which was an aggregate of the **Russian Imperial Army(RIA)**, the **Russian Imperial Navy Force (RINF)** and the **RIAF(Russian Imperial AirForce). **On the same day of the New Year, the Tsar would have the most powerfullest military in the world pledge undying allegiance to him, his now Royal family and the Russian people. This worried the world, but most importantly the USA and its' western allies, and so began NATO's efforts to separate the Russian Military from Orlov using the UN. Their protests were simple, "NO MAN should hold so much power alone. This was a threat to the entire world". But the Russian people, loyal and loving to the man that had dragged them out of obscurity, did not sympathize with them, and adored their beloved Tsar._

**_Moscow_**_**, **the richest, busiest, biggest and most advanced City in the world would become the **CRE Legislative ****Capital**. With the country's "economic destiny" now found, the Tsar so no use in blocking the sustainable elements of democracy from penetrating Russian politics. Besides, nothing threatened his power inside Russia, his legacy was secure, thus creating no need for tight control. It would be this reason that the Imperial Constitution would grant the right to free press, speech, expression and assembly, allowing the courts to order the dismantlement of the RCU Department of the Interior's (now the **'Ministry of the Interior'**) Division for Internet Censorship in Moscow. Now the rule of law was absolute in Russia, and legitimacy had been brought to the power of the state and the Tsar. The **Kremlin** in Moscow would act as the base of operations for the CRE elected President as well as the country's newly founded Parliament, with the **Sanate Building (**also know as the **1st Building) **in the Moscow-Kremlin Complex acting as the primary residence for the President of the CRE. Moscow, the greatest city on earth would also become home to the newly built** Neoteric World Trade Centre **building towering the luminous Moscow skyline as the tallest building in the World at 297 Floors whilst being surrounded by similar skyscrapers, such as the **Vostok Industrial Corporate ****Tower,** which increased the prestige of the city**.**_

_However, this change in the political scenery in Russia had led to Moscow losing the title of being the country's Supreme capital, even though it was one of the three capitals of the Empire. The main Capital had moved from Moscow to **Saint Petersburg. **This huge cultural centre was now the **Imperial Capital **of the CRE(Confederated Russian Empire), with the newly rebuilt **Winter Palace **acting as the official residence for the Tsar and his family. The Winter Palace also became a place where Parliamentary meetings overseen by the Tsar himself were to be held. By this time, the Imperial Capital's skyline was one of the most fascinating things of the '**Neoteric World'**, surpassed only by a few in the world e.g. Moscow Skyline, Volgograd Skyline. The city would also become home to **Imperiyá Tower** and the **Svobóda Citadel, **one of the tallest buildings in the world._

_After the formation of the Empire, it's laws were also slightly different from it's predecessor, apart from the fact that the country would now have a Parliament, Volgograd__ would be renamed after the Tsar himself - **Maximgrad**, and would become the **Judicial Capital** of the Empire, with the **Duma State Complex **not only acting as the** Supreme Court of the Realm, **but as the main base of __operations_ _for the **Eight** democratically appointed** Cardinals of Imperial Justice **(also know as the **Imperial Cardinal Council)** for the Empire. The complex also acts as the Headquarters for courts from all corners of the Empire. Maximgrad is also home to the **Imperial House of Integrity (IHI), **a huge building where the **Duma Assembly** meets (but this assembly primarily meets in the Duma State Complex, although when it meets in the complex, it is under the supervision of a maximum of three of the Eight Cardinals of Imperial Justice) with regards to justice and laws of the country the Kremlin in Moscow must review, change and repeal altogether (whether new laws or not). Together with the Eight Cardinals of Imperial Justice, the Duma Assembly is basically the entire judiciary itself. This assembly is the glue that keeps the separate branches of the Imperial government together, and is primarily responsible for the **Ministry of Imperial Justice, **which the Imperial Cardinal Council, together with it's head - the** Supreme Tribune,** lead. All in all, the main function of the huge IHI building is to house the HQ for the **Quadrilateral League of the Empire (QLE)**, which acts as the centre for the alliance between the four main ruling bodies of the Empire, which are the **Judiciary (Courts)**, **Legislature (Parliament)** and the **Executive (State Authority),** in allegiance with **Tsar (including the Royal Family).** Maximgrad also boasts the biggest and most breathtaking Courts in the world, having the world's largest concentration of courts into one city.  
_

_As a reminder of the power held by the Tsar, many of those who refused to recognize the Empire were on orders of President Dimitrovo Putin, punished severely, if not executed outright. Unfortunately, due to being the new Tsar, the leader of the Empire, Czar Maxim 'the first' was now forced by the Imperial Constitution to sever all ties with his original political party - the UFAR (United Fascist Alliance of Russia), as his calling was with the lord and he would have to rule on his behalf benevolently, and without fear or favor. The President of the country - **Dimitrovo** **Putin **who had been re-elected in 2007 had as a result of the Tsar's move from the ruling party in the CRE, would also become the Head of the UFAR. With his rise to power, he would convert the party into the **Fascist Union Alliance of Russia(FUAR)**. As a result of the new Imperial Constitution stipulating a more democratic empire so long as it did not threaten the Tsar's divine role, another political party would be created - the **Fascist Labour Alliance(FLA), **which would become extremely popular among Russians not satisfied with the FUAR's policies. These two political parties would become instant rivals in elections, and would thus be based in the Kremlin in Moscow as they both competed over the seats in the Cardinal Chamber of the Imperium__, which is the Parliament of the CRE. It would also become common culture in Russian politics, whereby the President of the Empire can only be elected if he or she leads or at least originates from one of these two political parties, which as a result of the Imperial Constitution, would be compelled to pledge undying loyalty to the Tsar and the Royal family. Although the Tsar was conspicuous as to which of the two he actually supported, these new reforms would revitalize and add new life into Russian politics.  
_

_The formation of the **Confederated Russian Empire **was a huge shift in the political landscape of Russia, and was obviously Czar Maxim i Orlov's true plans for the RCU, particularly when it began to thrive. The huge Empire, which encompassed all of Eastern Europe, Northern Europe, half of Central Europe and Turkey in the Middle East, had a total populous of **395 Million** **Citizens,** absorbing more than half of the European population. These numbers would continue to grow due to more prosperity having shifted from Western Europe to Eastern Europe, although Western Europe was still a moderately good place and largely having a stable economy. With the creation of the CRE, Russia had returned to the age of the Monarchy, but the birth of the Empire would cause a re-emergence of the **Iron Curtain **system separating the East from the West as tensions between the two continued to rise exponentially, particularly after the Great Trap._

_In__ mid-2010, prominent Russian Nuclear **Physicist Georgi** **Kurulenko** pitches to the Tsar in the Winter Palace in Saint Petersburg what possibly could be the biggest military discovery as well as technological creation in the history of science since Mitsuko Kuji and Andrei Zhukov's BAPA. These were the results of the many Nuclear Research Facilities secretly set up by there then RCU government on the Russian Arctic Regions since 1997 after the Tsar had passed Initiative 97 in order to industrialize Russia and produce more Nuclear weapons. Georgi was a 42 year old brilliant and ambitious scientist who had been taught during the Soviet era. His research on radiation technology and nuclear energy had helped the RCU, a country now converted into the CRE (Confederated Russian Empire), into producing new and more powerful Nuclear hardware in massive numbers. Although costly, the RCU economy could handle it. Georgi had found a new and better way of controlling the nuclear radiation used to build these weapons, and although extremely expensive, the Tsar had always stressed the importance of protecting the newly built empire against enemy forces, in particular NATO and the USA. So, the massive military budget of the CRE mostly went into this nuclear research, allowing the nation to produce nuclear weapons on a massive scale._

_With Georgi's new research, CRE scientists would successfully install an Aerial Nuclear Defence Grid all over Russia, with specific defence protocols that either diffuse nukes before they hit by tempering with their energy core or by Artificially and automatically hacking its' delivery systems and thus redirecting it elsewhere (e.g. the ocean). This Grid's systems could not be hacked or jammed, and could also intercept incoming nuclear fire with strategic anti-ballistic missiles. Georgi would name this groundbreaking discovery - the** Nuclear Radiation Defence Terminals(NRDTs)**. On March 2011, the CRE, a country that had been rebuilding it's nuclear arsenal since 2000, is found by the CIA and MI6 to have a built an arsenal of 157 000 Nuclear Weapons, with tens of thousands of nukes having already been deployed. The American arsenal was enough to devastate many countries in the world, but paled in comparison to Russia's, a country that had the largest nuclear arsenal in history. What worried the US President was the massive number of ICBMs (Intercontinental Ballistic Missiles) the Russians probably had with an arsenal that big. ICBMs were Missiles that could be fired directly from the CRE and reach America as well as any other part of the world with ease. So the Americans, more or less no longer had the upper hand on Russia by having some 192 nuclear MRBMs installed in Western Europe. Now the Russians had enough firepower to destroy the entire world over and over again. Russia had firmly established itself as the biggest and strongest military in the history of_ _there world._

_These news were__ not well received by the USA, a country that had lost their Sole-Superpower status in terrible fashion. But at leat they were still considered a Superpower, a nation with the ability to fight two major theatre wars at the same time. Although eager to begin Nuclear re-armerment due to the INF treaty and the SALT agreement with the Russians having been broken, the USA couldn't afford another Nuclear Arms race with Russia without gravely threatening their economy. According to re-elected US President Roland F. Spencer, to the American High Command, "We can't allow ourselves to fall for the same strategies we used against the Soviet Union, another Cold War with the RCU will drain the US economy instead of helping it recover". America would ignore the revelation concerning the Russian nuclear arsenal and even though Russia was yet again guilty of a gross violation of international law, the nation would instead give full attention to repairing it's economy. Even so, the CIA's Document 11 (The document which revealed Russia's nuclear arsenal) had yet again caused an increase in tensions between NATO and the CRE._

_On September 2011, the CRE Ruble would be recognized as the strongest currency in the world after overtaking the Pound Sterling due to the Russian Government finally allowing it to appreciate again after years of downplaying it's value so as to keep Russian products cheap. The West was shocked, the economy of Russia was continuing to flourish and was undisputed on the world stage. By January 2012, the world economy had grown staggeringly under Russian leadership, a country which took an overwhelmingly big share of the economy of the world. By January 2012, the top 5 leading economies looked something like this:_

_**2012 Top 5 World Economies**  
_

_**Confederated Russian Empire(CRE**)_

_-GDP: 32.768 Trillion USD_

_-GDP Growth rate: 26.7%_

**_People's Republic of China(PRC)_**

_-GDP: 11.121 Trillion USD_

_-GDP Growth rate: 6.9%_

**_United States of America(USA)_**

_-GDP: 10.398 Trillion USD_

_-GDP Growth rate: 4.2%_

**_Japan_**

_-GDP: 5.667 Trillion USD_

_-GDP Growth rate: 4.7%_

**_Independent State of Azania (ISA)_**

_-GDP: 4.857 Trillion USD_

_-GDP Growth rate: 12.8%_

_Russia had a massive economy and Western Leaders didn't like it, as a result the West, using the CIA and MI6, had begun destabilization missions against the CRE in an effort to collapse the empire's economy. Although they were no longer Communist, it was clear the West and NATO was still incredibly hostile towards Russia, some might even say with good reason, taking into account it's takeover of Eastern Europe. The Iron Curtain was strengthening with every passing day and the CRE was refusing to grant aid to the USA, let alone allow the nation to join the Russo-Japanese Trade Bloc (the biggest trading bloc in the world), with Czar Maxim i looking to sever all diplomatic ties with the West, who's EU was using Moscow as the bridge to Eastern Europe and Asia. The EU would meet in Berlin, Germany to re-sign their EDA, making it clear that their alliance against the "Russian threat" was still strong. These **Berlin Accords** also allow the USA to secretly ship a massive arsenal of 500 nuclear missiles from America to Western Europe as show of strength against the CRE. The Berlin Accords also serve promulgate western efforts by encouraging the international isolation of Russia for breaking the **SALT** and **INF** treaties and thus threatening the whole world with it's massive nuclear arsenal. Many around the world believed that the Cold War was finally re-emerging._

_On May 2011, during the nationwide birthday celebration of the Tsar at Maximgrad, Czar Maxim i would delivers his greatest speech as a celebration of how far the Russian Empire had come. They had evolved from a nation that conducted it's international policy through intimidation and military means, to one that used diplomacy very effectively. They went from a nation that could only profit from arms, oil and gas to one that produced a wide variety of goods for the world to use. They had truly gotten far regardless of how the west oppressed them, but after Maxim's marvelous speech, he had been shot in the heart before leaving the podium. He died instantly. The **IF(Imperial Force), **an organization converted from the FF (Fascist Force) of the former UFAR to become the Tsar's elite bodyguards, would close of the entirety of the district where the event was being held, and instantly went on a manhunt for the criminal, whom they would subsequently capture an hour after the assassination. The assassin was identified as Spanish hitman - **Cayetano Munoz**, whom they would send to Siberia for torture and interrogation._

_Under the captivity of the Empire's newly formed **Imperskoye** **Podrazdeleniye Taynoy Razvedki(IDSI)** or simply the **Imperial Division for Secret Intelligence(IDSI),** Cayetano would be gruesomely tortured, revealing that China was behind the assassination, and that India had helped bankroll it by getting him a visa into the CRE. To the Russians this made some sense, if it wasn't for the RCU, then China would've become a Superpower. It was clear that they always saw the Tsar as an obstacle, if he never came then Russia would've never gone through the economic boom it did because the economic reforms would not have been there. Plus, the Tsar's excommunication of China from the Russo-Japanese Trade Bloc as well as the subsequent Rareethrum Embargo personally imposed by the him on both India and China had their effect. As a result of this, China's annual nominal GDP growth rate had gone from 13-14%, to just under 7%, so all this gave motive as to why both India and China would want Czar Maxim i Orlov gone. CRE suspicions were then confirmed after an IDSI Spy infiltrates the building in Beijing where the President's of both India and China were to meet. The evidence of the meeting was then provided to the Imperium, who's representatives along with the President began debating on what to do with both nations, of whom began drawing their forces to the Russo-Chinese border, strengthening up defences there and making China look even guiltier. This was not very smart for China, considering the fact that many in Moscow supported China, and wanted to avoid war at all cost. All of this would begin what would be known as the **Russo-Chinese** **Crisis of 2011**._

_After months of mourning the Tsar, on August the 5th Russia would recognize their deceased leader's son and heir of **26** **years old** as the new Tsar of the CRE. **Prince Viktor Orlov,** as he was known, would instead of following royal custom by inheriting his father's name to become **Tsar Maxim** **ii (Emperor Maxim "the second"), **declare himself as **Czar Viktor Orlov i(Emperor Viktor Orlov "the** **first"),** according to him not out of hate for his father, but out of respect for his name, **"I realize that if I am truly destined to become a fraction of what my father was, I must give respect to his greatness by allowing his name to be distinguished to him and only him until the heavens deem it otherwise",** he said during his inaugural crowning. Meanwhile, months had passed since the Russo-Chinese Crisis had begun and military drills on the Russo-Chinese border increased tensions. The Chinese had set up a massive defensive line along their border with Russia, made up of a series of bunkers, barbed wire, machine gun nests, mortars, tanks, artillery, mines and booby traps. Russian reconnaissance flights over this line increased tensions even more, many in the Imperium were beginning to believe that China was preparing for a preemptive invasion of the CRE. Tsar Viktor i was furious to see no progress in the Kremlin concerning the matter, and with more and more Chinese troops lining up on the Russo-Chinese border, his impatience got even worse. In the Tsar's view, the Chinese government was responsible indefinitely, and felt that the continued investigations were pointless and unnecessary, he therefore wanted to exert terrible revenge against India and most importantly - China, through nuclear devastation. Fortunately, he would be advised against it as China and India had a joint arsenal of about 430 nukes, which could still cause them troubles along the way. So the Tsar came up with a better solution._

_Cayetano Munoz, after months of being tormented, was to be the only criminal in modern day Russia to be condemned to death by beheading. On the same day of his execution, the RIA (Russian Imperial Army) and the RIAF(Russian Imperial AirForce) would shockingly assault China through Russo-Chinese border under the pretext of **"Driving away Chinese aggression from the Russian border in an effort to protect the Motherland from invasion" **as said by **Imperial** **Defence Minister Vlatsnov Trotsky** after personally signing the decree for the attack to happen. But the most prominent justification for the attack, was "Retribution for the assassination of the Tsar" as said by Czar Viktor i. The attack was swift and sudden and although Chinese forces were guarding the border, the devastation that came from the initial attack wasn't like anything anticipated due to the fact that after the Imperium argued for months without taking any decisive action, they didn't think Russia would actually attack. August 25th, 2011 (Day of the attack) proved only one thing, and that was that the Russo-Chinese Crisis had escalated into a full blown war, and this would be the war that would lead to the Age of Cataclysm, were human history was so turbulent that no day seemed to come as the long night continued. The **Russo-Chinese War **had begun._

_**To be continued...  
**  
_

**IMPORTANT TRIVIA  
**

**_Cardinal Chamber of the Imperium: _**Mostly referred to as the Kremlin (where it's based), is the Unicameral Parliament of the CRE and can only convene in two places i.e. The Kremlin in Moscow (where it's overlooked by the National Orator) or the Winter Palace in St. Petersburg (where it's overlooked by the Tsar). It is made up of 420 seats, which can only be occupied via nationwide elections. The Imperium (as it's widely known) has the power to draft, pass, amend and repeal legislation. It also has the power to purse, power to declare war, power to ratify treaties and the power to Impeach the President of the CRE_**.**_

_**N.B: It is important to note that citizens from Russian Satellite States can only vote in elections partaking to those states, and thus cannot vote in Russian elections, or elections involving other Satellites. **_

_****  
**National Orator: **_Is a government official responsible for Presiding over the Cardinal Chamber of the Imperium when it convenes in the Kremlin in Moscow, and is Constitutionally elected into the seat by members of the Imperium. The runner up in these elections, automatically becomes the Vice Orator, whom can assume the position of National Orator should the one in power be deemed unable do carry out his or her duties. Both Orators also oversee the Imperium when it convenes in the Winter Palace in Saint Petersburg side by side with the Tsar. Although the National Orator is the Presiding officer in the Russian Parliament, he or she does not have a vote in motions passed by the Imperium (although the National Orator can act as a tie breaker) and can be impeached by the same Imperium via a motion of no confidence (although this decision can be overturned by the Tsar via a National Interdict Order or the Supreme Tribune should the impeachment be deemed unjust by the Supreme Court of the Realm).

**_Supreme Court of the Realm: _**

Is the highest court in the CRE, and is presided over by the Supreme Tribune and the other seven members of the Imperial Cardinal Council. It's decisions are reached via a 'verdict voting system', where each presiding officer gets one vote (If it happens that the vote results in a tie, the matter is taken to the Throne, where the Tsar will get the tie breaking vote after a careful assessment of the case in hand). The court acts as a last resort tribunal, meaning it's decisions cannot be appealed or overturned. It also deals with the interpretation of the Imperial Constitution of the CRE, and can thus overturn legislation passed by the Imperium should the court deem it unconstitutional.

**_National Interdict Order: _**

Is an order that can only be passed by the Supreme Tribune of the CRE, and thus does not require a vote from the other Cardinals of Imperial Justice (although they do take an advisory role). The order is meant to stop two things: the Impeachment of the National Orator by the Imperium if deemed unjust (although if he or she does not pass the order, the Tsar can do so if he deems it fit), as well as the President's attempt to run for office for the third time onwards, should he or she deem such a re-election unnecessary. Even so, the interdict order concerning the President's re-election for a third time is not always final, and can be overturned by the Tsar via a hearing before the Throne, to which if overturned, that particular President can run for office for a third time.

_**Duma Assembly: **_

_A Judicial Assembly made up of every major judicial official in the Empire's Judiciary. The assembly has a variety of responsibilities (e.g. electing the Imperial Cardinal Council of the CRE). However, it rarely meets, although it's mandated by an amendment of the** Conventional Judicature Act of 2002,** to convene at least once a year. The assembly's role is mainly advisory, although it does have the power to impeach Judges, including the Supreme Tribune. This assembly allows a more centralized coordination of law in the CRE, improving the effectivity of country's uniform legal system. _


	4. Chapter4:The Coming of the GREAT WAR

**_Chapter4: The Coming of the GREAT WAR_**

_On the 25th of August 2011, the Russo-Chinese War had begun after the CRE (Confederated Russian Empire) suddenly attacked the PRC (People's Republic of China). The Russians had allowed no opportunity for negotiations that would hopefully avert war as traditionally inscribed in international law. China had been assaulted without warning and UN Peacekeepers tried unsuccessfully to get the CRE to withdraw its military from the country. From the start of this war the Chinese Military was clearly outmatched in every possible way. On top of the fact that Russian technology was far more superior, the difference in quantity was overwhelming. The Russians already had an inventory of **34 989 Battle Tanks** against China's 7 760, and they hadn't even reached a quarter of their full war production. The Russians had about **19 875**_ **_Aircrafts_**_ to their arsenal, with more than an adequate number of pilots to field them. To combat this massive force, China had 4 802 aircraft, which was about the same number of planes the Russian Navy had. China was a military power, but against Russia they were totally powerless. But not completely powerless, their true power lied in their numbers, and thus the Chinese leadership hoped to use their massive numbers to bog down the Russian army and force its' government to sue for peace._

_Unfortunately 'peace' was the last thing on the mind of Czar Viktor i. For the Tsar, this wasn't just a war of expansion, economic benefit and retribution, but a war of race. It was because of this that he wanted to exterminate the Chinese people, considering them the scum of the earth. To this end, he would send orders straight from the Winter Palace to the RIA(Russian Imperial Army) fighting on the front lines to "Exterminate all racially hostile Elements". This was a direct declaration of genocide against Chinese citizens. Although at first all male citizens, whether soldiers or not, where the targets of the decree by the Czar, the killings had quickly spread to women and children alike as both Moscow and St. Petersburg began pressuring field commanders and officials on the front to pressurize their own troops into carrying out acts which were a gross violation of International Law. At this time, fresh off the death of the nation's founding father, the power and influence of the throne was in many instances, still considered supreme. Thus at the behest of the Tsar, because of this influence, Moscow began introducing more and more harsher laws against not only the Chinese people outside of Russia and most especially in the Chinese front, but the Sino-Russian people that were living inside the borders of Russia. After the collapse of the USSR, in particularly during the boom years of the Russian economy, many Chinese people had opportunistically moved into the nation in droves. By this time their population had risen from 16 300 in 1991, to a massive 1.7 million._

_Even so, the Tsar, blinded by hatred, still considered them foreigners as very few of them had actually been born into Russia, and had "Successfully used my father's fondness for them to steal Russian citizenship from more deserving people", said Czar Viktor i. In truth, Czar Maxim i was fond of the Chinese people and their culture, and had repeatedly visited the country as an 'Acclaimed Tourist' before things went sour with the nation's government, the real reason he liked them and thus gave citizenship to so many was because he valued their scientific brilliance and willingness to commit to labour. Even so, Czar Viktor i didn't care, he had long harboured a grudge against China, particularly when he learnt of the Sino-Soviet split of the cold war, which he considered one of the greatest betrayals in the history of diplomacy, thus one of the main reasons why the Soviet economy stagnated, leading to collapse. To deal with the Chinese inside Russia, the Tsar would pass the **Temporary Internment**_ **_Act of 2011_**_ on December the 11th. The nightmare of Sino-Russian people had begun. As the oppressive laws against them got worse, the act would cement their fate by compelling them to surrender themselves for internment in War Prison Camps around the Russo-Chinese border, a policy reminiscent to Roosevelt's racist internment of Japanese-Americans during WWII.** "As a result of the war effort in China, the 'Temporary Internment' of Sino-Russian peoples is as a causality of the latter conflict, arising as a result of the internal security of Russia being in jeopardy"**, the act's preamble justified,** "and will be in force at least until the defeat of the PRC",** it continued. _

_Unfortunately the dark secret of the act were that it was to be used as an instrument to mix in Chinese prisoners from Russia together with the many that would come from China. They would be imprisoned at the Russo-Chinese border, where they could easily mix them with their brethren, and since a majority of Sino-Russians were unable to speak Russian fluently, let alone at all, they would use this to permanently displace them, slowly stripping them off their Russian citizenship. It wasn't a nice thing to do, but Russian officials were obligated to follow orders. As a result, all Sino-Russians would lose virtually all the rights assured to them by the Russian Imperial Constitution, and were then brutally hunted down by the Military Police. After all the progress, the nation was regressing into a terror state. There was uproar inside Russia, how could the government do this to such a large number of people in the Russian population. Unfortunately, the Tsar would use propaganda on a national and international scale to assure the Russian people of the safety of all Chinese people insidoe the War Prison Camps, a strategy that would work marvellously._

_By February 2012 tens of thousands of civilians on the front lines had perished. Even so, to the Tsar this was extremely slow, considering the massive Chinese population that they would have to tame. It had become clear that RIA forces were having a hard time carrying out the distasteful orders of murdering innocent people, in particularly woman and children, whom they mostly refused to harm. Some in the army even began resisting against this senseless killing in their own quiet way. Some Field Commanders had spared the lives of hundreds of thousands of women and children, capturing only men fit to carry a rifle for the Communist Party whilst allowing the rest to escape into unconquered territory, thus into the hands of their original government. Others even began ignoring orders from the Winter Palace which entailed the execution of innocent people. This rebellion had caused some Field Commanders to be demoted and sent back to Russia in shame, but more so, showed the resolve of army officials adamant on the belief drilled onto them by the previous Tsar of not "carrying out atrocities senselessly like brainless brutes"._

_By April 2012 **104 000** Chinese civilians were found to have been executed on the Chinese Front, with the daily execution rate quickly decreasing with every passing day. In fact, these numbers were contested. Rumours were that a majority of those accounted for were actually dead Chinese soldiers that the Russian forces dressed in civilian clothing before including onto the tally. Whether or not Russian soldiers were that creative in their quest to save lives, one thing was for sure, they were very slow in their spree, months had already passed and as a result, by this time the Tsar had expected to see millions dead civilians in China considering the fact that there were a billion Chinese people to work through. But they were still able to carry out the executions of a number of Chinese civilians, for the Tsar who had just gotten his first taste of mass murder, this meant that some of them were actually willing to do it. As a remedy to his current dilemma, on April the 8th, Czar Viktor i would order the RIA to create a new military division that would be separate from its' ranks and tied directly to the royal family. This fighting forces' main purpose would be to carry out his genocidal program. Not wanting to stain their honour, the RIA would happily form the **Sila Ataki(SA) **under the watchful eye and leadership of **General Vladimir Kremli**, who was fanatically loyal to the crown._

**_The Sila Ataki_**_ would soon become the Tsar's most feared instrument of destruction. Fanatical shock troops who carried out his most evil of orders. The SA had started fast, with over 200 000 "Patriotic Soldiers" on the go. As the RIA continued to make its' exhausting advance against the Chinese forces, Kremli's SA would follow closely behind, murdering off Chinese populations they encountered. Dense villages, towns and even cities of people would be massacred with the introduction of a new and quiet system of Concentration and Death Camps all over Occupied North-Eastern China. These camps were created in an effort to help SA troops better "Cope" with the scope of murder they were committing themselves into, and "to save bullets", according Kremli. They were also to be used for slave labour, so to support the Russian War effort, much like how the Nazis did to Jews during WWII._

_Speaking of the war, from its' initial stages in 2011, the Russians absolutely dominated the battlefield. With more advanced armoury and better equipment, the Russians devastated the Chinese forces, of whom lost an outstanding 36 soldiers for every Russian they took down. Initially, Chinese forces were forced to retreat to the South with heavy losses, and by July 2012 most of Northern China had fallen under RIA occupation. Aware of their inability to establish a tactical advantage, the Chinese Command ordered a withdrawal into Southern China so as to prepare a proper resistance. Russian troops were just too technologically advanced, and the numerical superiority in equipment, granted them little strategic depth on the front. Because of this, Chinese cities fell one by one like dominos on a flat board. These beautiful Chinese cities were violated by the invaders, of whom wanted to eradicate Chinese culture in all it's forms. Even so, the Russians used those same cities for their war effort, causing the Chinese government to adopt a Scotched Earth policy to retreating forces. This was a devastating blow to China and its' massive economy and would obviously affect the wartime industries of the PRC way more than the Russian War Machine back inside the Motherland._

_Around June, Mongolia was found to be taking in Chinese refugees. The Tsar was furious with Mongols, their nation had been devastated by famine and it his father who sent the supplies that ended it. Not to mention the fact that Moscow had spent millions Rubles to help repair the devastated economy of the Asian nation. To the Tsar, the act of absorbing refugees from Russia's enemy was equivalent to betrayal. As a result, the Russian government would come up with an elaborate plan to attack Mongolia by framing its' government of being responsible for funding terrorist bombings on buildings in Warsaw, Poland, which was a satellite state of mother Russia, thus an autonomous part of the CRE. This gave the Russian government an excuse to violate international protocol yet again by attacking and occupying Mongolia. Poles were now getting involved in the conflict with China, thus being the first satellite state to do so. Since many Mongolians were of Chinese descent, they also face persecution under Russian rule. America on the other hand couldn't do anything._

_Although India was providing China with as much support as it possible could, it made little difference. The Indian government was incredibly worried about the war in China, believing they would probably be attacked next by this "Aggressive Imperialist Russia". As a result, India would decide to physically involve themselves into the conflict after pressure from the UN Security Council failed to stop the Russian advance on China. As a result, with western backing, more than 2.5 Million Indian troops would rush to the Chinese Front. The joint Sino-Indian force would cause the Russian advance to halt on its' tracks, with the **Battle of Hūazong** in Central China being the first city in China where RIA would suffer its' first major setback on the Chinese Front after losing the city. Even so, the fact still remained, and it was that since the start of the Russo-Chinese Conflict no Russian city, town or even scrap of land had been affected by the war let alone touched by a single Chinese bullet. _

_Although the Chinese Airforce had planned raiding operations against Russian cities and towns as a revenge for the damage dealt by the Russians at home, the RIAF(Russian Imperial AirForce) had gained total Air superiority almost immediately, and any and all Chinese planes flying in the skies, whether armed or not, was to be shot down with malice as decreed by the Tsar. Thankfully though, the Indian Airforce was now in the play, and with newly imported Aircrafts from America, they would begin to challenge the might of the RIAF, going so far as to stage a brief air raid over the **Free City of Stalinsk**, one of Russia's largest and most prominent cities. Although incredibly small, the raid humiliated the RIAF, who claimed to be "The invincible wall that guards Russian skies". _

_However, this victory was short lived when the CRE began imposing the same policies on Indian Planes as it did with Chinese planes. Additionally, on August 2012, the Russian Imperial Airforce would begin **Operation**_ **_Vice-Falls._**_ This was the large aerial bombardment of Indian Cities and town, as well as other important infrastructure in India. The air battle over India had begun, but with the vastness of Czar Viktor's massive aerial and naval forces unleashed against India, there was little the Indians could do to stop the Russians from gaining total superiority over the skies of India. As a result of the operation, Indian Ports (Harbours, Airports etc.) as well as other essential Industrial infrastructure would be laid to waste. This was a solution to the RIA's inability to reach India, as the Russian Navy had yet to get a chance of getting rid of the pesky, but impressive Chinese Navy, who's massive submarine fleet prowled the Pacific in an effort to disrupt Russian shipping._

_The fighting between the CRE and the Indo-Chinese forces would continue all year through, both sides were pushing each other back and forth at this point, it was an unstable stalemate. However, the front would finally stabilize, allowing a more predictable stalemate to develop on March 2013, although at a great price for the Indo-Chinese forces, of whom lost a staggering 46 soldiers for every Russian they killed. The loss of equipment on the Chinese Front would cause an increase in the stimulation of Russian war industry, inflaming the already massive Russian military budget. With trade in the pacific being disrupted, and military spending rising to massive heights, the era of economic boom was over. Unlike the USA, who's boom culminated in depression, in Russia the boom ended when it became clear to Russian economists that the growth of the economy had slowed down. But it was normal for growth to slow as a country transitioned from developing to developed, especially in Russia's place, the only nation in the world to be regarded as **Hyper-Industrialized **(a nation that can produce a massive variety of advanced high quality goods in vast quantities at the same time), a criteria not even the USA could fit into._

_Meanwhile, whilst the war in China continued, normal Russians went about their daily lives barely affected apart from the economic slowdown, protests for the war in China to end, as well as the small raid in Stalinsk. Ironically, the war in the frontlines was brutal. At first, the Indo-Chinese forces kept Russian POWs during the fighting, but as the atrocities committed by the Sila Ataki against Chinese civilians became apparent to them, Indo-Chinese forces, in particularly Chinese troops, would mostly shoot on sight, the few small pockets of Russian troops that surrendered. Additionally, even though the Indo-Chinese forces captured an extremely small number of Russian troops due to how advanced and effective the Russians were as a fighting force, the few captured Russian POWs were mostly treated horribly if not murdered in the war prison camps. This form of retribution would lead to more atrocities against Chinese civilians, augmenting the hate both sides felt. Bad blood would lead to more bad blood. Troops no longer believed in the rules of war, let alone surrender, thus causing the war to become even bloodier. With so much blood being spilt on the Chinese Front, many Russians were unhappy about the war in China and called for its' immediate end as the anti-war campaign began re-emerge. This led to the increased censorship of Russian free press as Tsarist propaganda began to be more and more prominent._

_The war's geopolitical effects were also evident. Major dispute over trading routes between the Japanese Government and that of the Chinese would escalate when Japanese Naval patrol boats are accused of having fired shells at Indian Warships, leading to a naval blockade against Japanese shipping routes. This escalation of tensions would cause the Japanese Government to pass laws forcing the withdrawal of any and all Japanese investments in India and China. These bills would force private Japanese corporations to pull out millions from both countries. This move would affect India the most, who's economy needed the capital Japan had provided, especially during these times of war. In response to this the Indian government would seize all Japanese assets within Indian territory. Japan would lose billions. As revenge, the Japanese would manage to convince a staggering 21 different nations to impose economic penalties similar to its' own on India, others harsher than others. They would also encourage the CRE to unleash their massive navy on both nations so as to alleviate their shipping lanes. Now that Indian and Chinese warships had left the safety of their naval bases as well as harbours in order to blockade Japanese shipping routes, the Russians would oblige. _

_Knowing that Japan was a close ally of the CRE, both India and China were convinced that the Japanese government was being influenced by the Russians. They were sure this was direct action to undermine their war effort against the CRE. As a result of the tensions, a massive joint Indo-Chinese Airforce would suddenly attack the Japanese Capital of Tokyo from out of nowhere. This attack would include other major Japanese cities. Completely eradicating harbours, ports and buildings. During this surprise attack, the Indo-Chinese Airforce had dropped 600 tons of high explosives and incendiary bombs on civilian centres in Tokyo. **12 400** Japanese citizens were killed from just a single air raid, and war was declared by a furious **Japanese Prime Minister Ryuga Akiyama. **The ruthless attack received international condemnation, with the UN threatening to sanction both nations._

_The Airforce of both India and China would begin to be put to use on endlessly bombarding Japanese cities, with Tokyo as the main target of the terrible events what would be dubbed '**The Blitz II'** by Western media. By this time, many political scientists began to predict that a new world war was on the horizon. Although no naval invasion of Japan would be planned by both India and China due to their focus being on fighting Russia on the Chinese Front as well as concerns about the dangerous presence of the RINF, the blitz 2 would be used as a fighting tool against Japan. Japan on the other hand could offer no reply apart from what they could do from home, they weren't prepared for war and since WW2, the Japanese military hadn't been the same. It would take longer for the Japanese military to be prepared for combat. To make matters worse, they were losing the air war over their nation, they could not request CRE aid as their alliance was purely economic and the nation had US military bases inside its' homelands. America supported India and China in their war against Russia, and thus refused to get involved in the Blitz ii._

_But to Japan's luck, the CRE was eager to share the damages of the war against China and India. The RINF(Russian Imperial Navy Force) had thousands of planes, and was thus ready to intervene. But they knew that carrying all the weight of fighting the air forces of both nations wouldn't be "a sharing of the damages". The Russians were in an economic alliance with Japan, it had nothing to do with a military relationship apart from the sale of arms to Japan. So Russian diplomats would provide Japan with their terms. If they wanted military aid then they had to exit any and all military agreements and alliances with the United States and its' Western allies; US military bases in the homeland had to be dismantled and all military personnel from the USA had to exit Japan. This along with other concessions would not only bring the nations closer together, but ensure Russian interests in Japan were protected. Now that the commitment of the CRE was secured, Japan could count on Russia to help with the steel, but the Japanese needed to get hundreds of thousands, if not millions of troops, onto mainland Asia so as to help alleviate the pressure on Russian troops. Essential military equipment worth hundreds of millions of Rubles would be moved from the CRE to Japan. The Russians would even sell the Japanese guns and bombs at discounted prices so as to quickly prepare the Japanese military. The lease of military equipment to Japan was incredibly quick, showing off the logistical prowess of the Russian military._

_Even though Chinese submarines tried to disrupt the transference of this equipment, Russian anti-submarine warfare would prove successful in protecting convoys and smoothening the whole process. The Russians even began secretly building a new Airforce base inside Japan so as to counter 'The Blitz II'. Soon, the Sino-Indian Airforce was in a massive air war with the RIAF(Russian Imperial Airforce), slowly killing their air superiority over Japan and slowly putting an end to the Blitz ii. At the height of its' nationalism as well as with massive military aid from Russia, the Japanese would soon be ready. By September 2013, angry Japanese forces would enter Russian occupied North-Eastern China. With hundreds of Millions of Rubles being wasted each day as the War on China continued (and it had been an entire year), the Russians would withdraw from north-eastern China, thus giving it to the Japanese, and would only occupy north-western China, thus cutting the expensive logistics costs of maintaining their occupation in China by half._

_With this alliance, the USA would react by sending massive military aid to both India and China, revenge for the actions of the then RCU during the American Civil War of Morality. Both countries would fight the Russian Superpower even harder, believing that the world supported them. Still, it proved very costly for both. The millions of lives lost on the Chinese Front were just too much to bare. They had to find an alternative way to end the war with the Superpower. After both India and China agreed on how to finish off the Russians, on January 2014, a massive Indo-Chinese force of **256**_ **_Nuclear missiles_**_ would flood the Russian mainland at the same time, targeting key Russian locations (i.e. Cities, Industrial grounds, Commercial estates and Ports etc.), not fully comprehending Russia's powerful Nuclear defence protocol. Japan would be spared from the devastation, only because both India and China expected Japan to come to the conference table immediately after the CRE was devastated. This attack was a disastrous decision, and both countries didn't even know._

_Due to the NRDTs most of these long to short range Nuclear missiles would be diffused. In fact, 167 of these missiles would be diffused before they even hit Russia. 55 would be intercepted by strategic anti-ballistic missiles and would be blown up in the air inside and outside Russian airspace (although some of the radiation released would still reach Russia because of the winds), whilst the rest were redirected to sea. Although this effectively defended Russia from nigh destruction, it was still the first time the NRDTs were being used and there was only so much the they could do. 5 of the nuclear bombs still exploded inside Russia, although all of these nukes were more or less decoy nukes with little range and radiation as they were the earliest nuclear weapons that got created by China during the cold war era. These five nukes were only meant to damage arable land and spread radiation to the nearest population centres, thus meaning no town, city or a populated area had been directly hit. Even so, much of the radiation released from the nukes intercepted inside Russian airspace, including the five that managed to explode inside Russia, had spread to towns and villages, including 5 cities, managing to kill 16 568 Russian citizens within the time span of two weeks before Russian authorities managed to get the situation under control, even then, the radiation was expected to cause major health issues for those population centres it had spread to. This was the first time the war with China and India was coming home to the Russian Empire in a big way. The last time such a thing happen, only a few people got killed in Stalinsk after the air raid on the city._

_As for Japan, its' people had dodged a bullet, what shocked them more than Russia's anti-nuclear and anti-ballistic missile system, was that they themselves hadn't been nuked. They got lucky, and many Japanese citizens believed that they would be nuked by China and its' ally should they continue to fight in the Russo-Chinese Conflict. They had two choices, retreat and live to fight another day, or risk the repeat of WWII. Prime Minister Ryuga Akiyama would reluctantly withdraw Japanese forces from North-Eastern China. Yes, they could produce nukes if they wanted to, but they knew that nuclear arms build-up was extremely expensive, plus they felt it was pointless as their missile systems and technology were nothing compared to Russia or China, meaning they would have to develop the best mechanisms for delivering warheads if they didn't want to be humiliated like China and India. But what made a nuclear arms build-up even more pointless to them was that unlike Russia, they themselves could get nuked, and if wind of such a build-up ever reached the ears of Chinese or Indian leadership, then they'd be finished. Plus, after the failed nuclear attack, Russia was surely going to retaliate. As a result, for them the War with China and India was over._

_The Japanese informed the Russians of their decision instantly after the failed nuclear attack, quickly withdrawing troops from mainland China. Many Japanese military leaders were unhappy about the decision, feeling that it tainted Japan's order to abandon a friend during tough times, especially after agreements had been made, but the Japanese Parliament – **The National Diet of Japan**, had given out the order, and with the Prime Minister's support, there was nothing they could do. As a result, many Russian soldiers who had taken a recess and had been sent back home to enjoy themselves away from the frontline needed to be quickly recalled. Although Russian logistics were good, this quick redeployment of soldiers who had been enjoying themselves back at home two or three days earlier, caused major disorder. The troops that had to refill the void left by Japan were not enough to realistically maintain the full occupation of north-eastern China(formerly occupied by the Japanese) even with Sila Ataki troops being put on the frontline. As a result it was very unlikely that the Russian military would be able push back a counter-offensive by the enemy._

_As predicted, this allowed the Indo-Chinese forces to quickly retake much of North-Eastern China. Even so, the good news were that they had managed to stop the advance of the enemy much earlier than expected, allowing the Russian military to keep the far northern parts of north-eastern China, keeping the provinces of Heilongjiang and some northern parts of Jilin as well as the far north of the Chinese province of Inner Mongolia. The Russians were lucky, keeping their enemies away from the Russian border, and even though this merely expanded the threat of air raids over Eastern Siberian cities, the trusted air superiority of the RIAF would protect against such. For the first time since the start of the Russo-Chinese war, Chinese forces finally regained a clear majority of their land. The bad news for the Russians was that many Chinese civilians had now escaped their control even though brutal Sila Ataki methods had brought a lot of them along with the rapidly retreating Russian army, many were now in the hands of their original government, meaning they would be able to corroborate rumours of Russian atrocities in occupied China. This would be worsened by the horrifying truth that advancing Sino-Indian forces would unravel about Russian war-crimes against the Chinese people. Even though the Japanese did their best to destroy most of the evidence, their retreat from mainland Asia was too fast to allow them liberty and time to do so effectively. Russian attempts to cover up the war crimes during a rapid retreat northwards, amid the realization that the numerical superiority of the enemy meant they couldn't hold their positions, were even worse. These news would cause the USA to send CIA Officials and UN Investigators to the Chinese Front in an effort to get even more tangible evidence of genocide. The Russians refused to admit to genocide against Chinese people._

_The Russian people were angry at Japan, leading to the shunning of Japan by Russia and their ally – Italy. As a result of what many Russians considered 'betrayal' by the Japanese, the Russians would withdraw all their troops and equipment from the Japanese homeland, instantly dismantling military installations, deserting the large air base they had set up in Tokyo and immediately stopping the construction of the other five that were being made in other Japanese cities. Then overnight, the Russian military was gone and the air battle over Japan was over. Now Indian and Chinese bombers and multiroles could pursue their mission of bombarding the nation into submission, the Blitz ii was re-strengthening in their favour again. Relations with Russia had been hurt, although they would continue to trade with one another, Russia had begun imposing economic barriers against the Japanese, which not only injured the Japanese economy, but the profitability of their trade bloc. _

_Meanwhile, as a result of the nuclear attack on Russia, the Tsar was furious. He declared that this attack was the greatest injustice against the Russian people since the Nazi invasion of Soviet-Russia in WW2. Had their defences been weak, then millions of his people would've died. Never before had Tsarist propaganda been more effective, now Russian people despised the nation of China. The Tsar would promise great vengeance for the lives lost in the sudden nuclear attack against the Motherland. As the entire Russian Empire mourned the death of many innocent people, the Government used this moment to stimulate great patriotism against China and India. The actions of both countries not only strengthened Tsarist indoctrination, but Sila Ataki propaganda against Chinese people as well. But what was even worse for both countries was that they had wasted a huge majority of their arsenal on Russia, and the little that was left wasn't even capable let alone deployed. For India and China, this was bad._

_As revenge for the nuclear attacks, the killings by a bolstered Sila Ataki in the occupied north-western territory of China would intensify. By June 2014, over **47.8 Million** Chinese Citizens were reported to having either been starved to death, exposed to the elements with intention to cause grievous bodily harm, shot by Sila Ataki troops or gassed on their large death camps since the start of the war. The Sila Ataki was a ruthless and efficient killing machine and if things continued in this pace then the Russian government would easily find new and better ways to "End the misery of the Chinese scourge faster", as commented by a Russian Imperial official in the Winter Palace once. Very few were aware of the magnitude of these crimes on the front lines, and even those that were, weren't really sure of the staggering figures. Considering that the SA only really started operating 2 years ago, killing on such a massive scale meant that this was the biggest genocidal program ever launched in human history. However, these crimes were all too apparent to the United States of America, and when the CIA secretly moving in occupied China finally obtained large amounts of evidence of massive state sponsored genocide by Russia against Chinese people, published articles worldwide. Now the world had even more proof of what was happening in China. Russia was instantly condemned by the international community and the USA would bring the matter up to the UN Security Council, calling for the Tsar and his generals to be summoned upon an international tribunal and tried for War Crimes and Crimes against humanity._

_However, the day before such a trial could be organized, the Confederated Russian Empire(CRE) would self-terminate its' UN membership under the guise and pretext of an unfair and biased United Nations on July, 21, 2014. The Russians and all of its' allies (excluding their African allies, of whom decided to side with the West) would then go on to form the **UEA(Upper Eurasian Alliance)** after member States from Europe and Asia i.e. Vietnam, Laos, Cambodia, Sri Lanka, Iran, Russian Satellite States etc.) sign up into the Alliance in Rome, Italy under the leadership of the three strongest nations in the alliance i.e. Japan (who chose to side with the CRE during a meeting of the UN General Assembly and were thus expelled from the UN), Italy and the strongest of them all combined - the CRE. The UEA Security Council would become headed by these three nations. Relation between Japan and Russia where rapidly improving again after what had happened. The HQ of the UEA would be set up in the Russian Legislative Capital of Moscow, CRE. This was the only organization world-wide to be the rival of the UN, and this was solely because of the CRE's membership. Even so, it would be because of this that all its' member States would have their membership in the UN terminated by the USA. This proved that with Russia gone, America now dominated the UN. _

_The UN would also enforce it's new "Main Battle Force" – **NATO (North Atlantic Treaty Organisation**). Now NATO would fight for all UN member States instead of just fighting exclusively for America and Western Europe. Because of this integration, a budget surpassing a trillion dollars would be set up for this new and more powerful NATO. This would cause Russia to believe that America was being hostile towards the CRE and preparing to attack. So as a response,, Russia would reform its' own Military alliance, inviting all UEA member-states to meet in Warsaw, RSS Poland. After deliberations between those present at the meeting, the **United Warsaw Treaty**_ **_Organization(UWTO)_**_ would be formed. Like NATO and the UN, the UWTO military alliance would become the main fighting force of the UEA. Now many believed that war between the two was inevitable, thus because of this the doctrine of UWTO was simple, and that was to destroy NATO by destabilising its' global intelligence network and programs. Russian officials believed that this would dismantle its' international surveillance capability, thus helping to narrow the amount of power it can project around the world. But to simplify it, UWTO was a direct hostile organization against America's equally hostile NATO._

_Meanwhile, it was September 2014 and the killings of Chinese populations in north-western China had gotten worse. Especially with the Sila Ataki receiving newly recruited fresh troops from different ethnic groups, from Russian Satellite States as well as UWTO troops. It was terrible. The RIA had gotten back its' footing and hit Sino-Indian troops with a huge counter-offensive, and they had soon retrieved the Chinese City of Changchun and this time a more hostile force would be placed to occupy the city, whilst the RIA continued it's advance. The population of the city would resist fiercely against the Sila Ataki, of whom wanted to brutalize the population into submission. For the Chinese government, the disgrace was not being able to evacuate those civilians before the Russians overran the city. The resistance of the people in the city would lead to the single most greatest atrocity in human history - **The Changchun**_ **_Massacre,_**_ which saw the killings of Chinese people continue for three days straight without relent or mercy. _

_The Changchun massacre had caused the deaths of a massive **96 000 **people in a matter of three days, no greater crime had ever occurred in human history. It by far surpassed the Odessa Massacre of WW2. The Russians persisted that this wasn't a crime as those that died were using weapons and force against Sila Ataki troops, but this was simply not true as many of those killed were unarmed if not peacefully going about their day, whilst those that used weapons used Molotov cocktails whilst very few used weapons like pistols and other guns. However, disputes with the UN changed nothing, tens of thousands of people had died. Meanwhile, the Russian military was putting more pressure on Sino-Indian forces, and it was believed that at this rate the Chinese Military was going to collapse, plus with the greater economy on Russia's hands, this meant that the longer this war went on, the clearer it became that it was going on Russia's favour._

_But by this time the whole world was finally willing to act against what the new President of the USA - Barack Obama referred to as "Hell on Earth and the greatest test to the will of humanity to fight for freedom and what is Just". The Changchun Massacre was the last straw for the USA, plus America was aware that if Russia conquered China, then India was certainly next, and this meant that control of Asia and most of Europe would fall to Russia. American interests were under threat and the US Congress was putting more pressure on the new President to act. Obama would oblige, he would start by declaring to Russia that China was a member-state of the UN, this in effect made the nation a part of NATO. By October, President Obama had begun passing demands to Moscow and St. Petersburg, calling for Russia to withdraw its' troops from China, and when the CRE ignored the demands, the US Congress would jump at the opportunity by declaring a state of war between the CRE and the USA. Soon afterwards, NATO and the UN would declare the Confederated Russian Empire and then later the UEA, a **"Clear and hostile threat to humanity".**_

_Now the forces of the UN of NATO would be led by the USA to fight against the forces of the UEA of UWTO led by the CRE. These two world Superpowers were now set to clash on the world stage. To this end, on the 2nd of December 2014, the Democrat President of the USA - Barack Obama, would declare the beginning of the "Darkest Age in human history". The age of Cataclysm was under way - WW3 had begun._

**_To be continued..._**

**IMPORTANT TRIVIA**

**_RSS- _**_This stands for 'Russian Satellite State', and is thus typically found at the beginning of the name of a satellite state (e.g. RSS Poland; RSS Turkey etc.). These are dominions that have autonomy, but are under the jurisdiction of the CRE (Unincorporated Territories)_

**_Oblasts-_**_ Formerly called 'Confederates' under the now dissolved RCU, are the different incorporated territories of the CRE (They are equivalent to states/provinces in the Russian Empire)._


	5. Chapter5: Creation of the Promiseland

**_Chapter5: Creation of the Promiseland_**

_In mid-2004, the ruling party of South Africa - the ANC, is found to be corrupt after documents linking the country's icon to corruption with the former Apartheid regime during the negotiations of the early 90s and onwards were leaked by Russian Secret Intelligence – the **FSK(Federalnaya Sluzhba Kontrrazvedki), **or the **Federal Counterintelligence Agency,** in a bid to discredit Western democracy and due to pressure back at home in there then RCU. The people of South Africa were furious at the news and thus around the same time the evidence got leaked, the ANC was quickly overthrown by the extremely radical **Azanian People's Party(APP). **The APP had grown incredibly popular as it was it's members who were responsible for capturing many of the ANC's high ranking members, angrily executing them without a trial on June the 15th, something a majority of black south Africans heavily supported. Unhindered by the meagre competition around them, the APP quickly assumed power, with the army refusing to stand in their way even after repeated requests from the nosy US government. In fact, no better party could assume power, and it was common knowledge by this time that the army's black servicemen fully supported the ruthless coup. _

_The APP's Chairman - **Jabulani Mashinini, **assumed power as President of the nation. Instantly, he ordered the South African parliament to be burnt the same month of June by APP militias in collaboration with angry South African civilians. Fearing for his life, the alleged traitor icon and former President Nelson Mandela instantly fled to London, UK as Mashinini's militias continued to burn and destroy anything that resembled the previously oppressive government as well as the previously incompetent, declaring them to be symbols of oppression and treachery by the "Apartheid-ANC Government". With all the major powers trying to contain the expansion of Russian power in eastern Europe as well as it's economic influence around the world, not much was done to intervene. South Africa was a small country and it's new government was nothing compared to the threat posed by Maksym Orlov and his policy of **"Refined Fascism",** which he considered to be just and fair since it did not deliberately misinterpret genetics or promote the racial superiority of Slavic people. Either way, the Western world considered it a threat to their established New World Order following an intense cold war with the USSR. _

_Being inspired by the ongoing rapid Russian rise to power under Maksym Orlov, the President of South Africa quickly switched the party from it's increasingly Communist stance to Refined Fascism whilst still heavily applying the party's old manifesto ideals of **African Socialism** based on solidarity and brotherhood amongst people of African descent. These two policies, in particularly the latter doctrine would heavily influence how the government was to be run. On June the 30th, 2014, the new President of the nation would declare the establishment of **The Independent State of Azania(ISA), **with the scrapping of the old constitution. To the South Africans, now Azanians, the name South Africa was simply a result of the colonial ambition of the British and the Boers against the non-European population of the land. With the constitution gone, the old political system was considered invalid, allowing Mashinini to apply his first Refined Fascist policy by jumping from President to **Premier Supreme (Head of state) **of the newly established ISA. Dissidence to the establishment of the new government was quickly brought down with unbridled force. To combat competition against the APP, the media was quickly taken over, with the government passing the new nations first law – the **Interior Act of 2004.** With this act in force, basically no political party apart from the APP was allowed to exist and the power to form and pass laws was in the hands of the Premier Supreme and the party's **ESC (Executive Secretariat Council), **and so began their supreme rule over the nation APP._

_Although Mashinini was a staunch believer in the party's founding ideology of African Socialism, and thus wished to build a large and powerful African Empire where he and the party were the supreme rulers of the mind and spirit of every civilian, he was extensively more intelligent than what his enemies thought. First, he wanted to stabilize the nation, this meant repairing the country's economy first before any radical political policies were properly enforced. Economic sanctions against the Apartheid regime by the international community had severely damaged the country's economy, but it began to slowly recover after the regime was 'formally abolished' by the new ANC government. Even so, a series of ineffective economic policies as well as a vast list of broken promises to the majority of the population soon caused the economy to stagnate, eventually destroying the country's currency when compared to the Dollar, Euro or Pound Sterling. Capitalists from all over the world, in particularly the west, flooded the country from all sides and soon, local businesses were contributing very little to the economy, handing it's control over to foreigners. To Mashinini, this was absolutely unacceptable. Britain, France, Germany, China and the US had to go. _

_The newly formed Azanian government now had to deal with the nation's biggest problem. It had inherited the fruits of the ANC government's incompetence and there was barely any change in the country even after a decade of "FREEDOM" in 1994. There had been no land restitution as promised by the so-called liberators, and the economic policies they passed ensured that the majority off the country's wealth remained with the minority white population of the country. This was another fact the APP considered to be absolutely unacceptable, and the majority of the country's black people agreed. Even so, the nation's black population was like the rest of Africa, heavily demoralized, inefficient and decaying into degeneracy due to alcohol and loss of hope. Mashinini wanted to change this via a massive propaganda campaign as well as policies that would mobilize the nations new working class into a united front against the perceived enemy of the nation – the West. In his eyes this would separate the lazy, useless and treacherous 'degenerates' from the general black population, allowing the people to flourish along with the nation. In his eyes, the small number of degenerates in the population were responsible for the decay of African society, if he didn't do something about this culture of weakness, then all their policies would fail. To avoid this the Premier Supreme along with the APP, now converted into the **Azanian People's Liberation Party(APLP) **would begin efforts to control the type of information made available to the people of the country. Not only censoring the media, but the internet using RCU technology. Now most of the information the nations people were exposed to had to do with education and nationalism instead of gossip and celebrities, this would slowly transform Azanian society._

_But to truly transform the nation into a world power, economics was the main concern for the ambitious government. In order to transform the nation's economy and grant more domestic control into it's running. To this end, the Premier Supreme would pass **The True Transformation Act **of **2004.** The provisions of this act were heavily based on the RCU model of development, even though they were slightly different in some instances as they called for rapid industrialization via direct legislation. These policies were going to establish the ISA as a major industrial power in Africa, far surpassing all the other African nations. Since the ISA supported the RCU's leader so staunchly and rejected the nation's enemies, the UFAR(United Fascist Alliance of Russia), the ruling party of the RCU, where prepared to help in exchange of a number of concessions from the Azanian government. Although the Azanians weren't too keen about working with whites, their hate was mostly concentrated at those European countries that maintained colonies in Africa and since Russia never maintained such a morally clandestine apparatus in the continent, Mashinini tolerated them, some might even say that he adored them. After being invited to Moscow by the RCU President himself, on August 25, 2004, Mashinini would be involved in one of the most important negotiations in the history of the ISA._

_The Russians needed a powerful ally in Africa so that they could exert more influence on the continent's, thus preventing the West and the increasingly unfriendly China from mobilizing the continent against Russia in future. Their competition in Africa had grown increasingly costly for all sides involved, leading to civil wars and other kinds of conflicts from north to central Africa. Although with their rapidly soaring economy the Russians could bare the cost, Russian policymOOakers and economist, not fully comprehending the self-sufficiency of their country's economy, were nervous as to how long the boom might last due to the Russo-American and Russo-EU trade wars, which created uncertainty in Russia's command structure. An intelligent negotiator, Mashinini looked to exploit Russian perceptions of Western intentions in Africa, and he did this with amazing tactics. _

_The ISA would help the RCU maintain a huge presence in southern Africa and not enter into any alliances or substantial economic deals with the West, and as payment the Azanians would receive massive amounts of economic aid in the form of huge grants, investments and once the Azanian economy had grown, massive loans. RCU State owned companies would also actively take part in assisting the ISA in it's massive industrial and commercial projects in exchange for Azanian markets being exposed to them. The Azanians had to make some concessions themselves, the nation's strategic position in the world made it an obligation for Russia to establish massive naval and air force bases in the country as a show of force against the USA. Mashinini agreed, in his eyes this meant that Russia was taking the cost of financing his new nation's defence whilst he focused on the economy. This was a major advantage for the newly formed ISA, whom would not only be aided by a rising Superpower, but be defended by it as well as a nation like his always had to worry about US intervention._

_As for the True Transformation Act itself, it granted the APLP and the Premier Supreme Jabulani Mashinini many new powers, and before the country knew it, a new constitution was being drawn up. Almost all land belonging to Whites, which covered a somewhat massive 75% of the total of Azania's total land area was taken away by the government. All the big Industries of the country weren't spared either, and were promptly nationalized by the Azanian government. The massive property the west had amassed in the country was instantly gone. British and American ownership of mines and other important properties of revenue was instantly nullified. As predicted, the West withdrew almost all of it's investments in the African nation, going so far as to begin imposing massive sanctions on the ISA. But Azania had an insurance policy – the RCU. Instantly the Russians came to their aid, granting the nation the promised grants it required for it's massive and expensive Industrial projects._

_The True Transformation Act's primary intentions of rapidly transforming Azania and turning it into an Industrial Power in less than 15 years were slowly being realized. Naturally, the USA threatened to attack the nation, but the presence of the Russian military there quickly discouraged any military intervention in the ISA, plus the American Civil War of Morality soon began and America's attention soon shifted elsewhere. This fact would lead to the Azanians setting up a plan to modernize the nation's military in the later years to come so that the ISA could finally have the capability to not only completely control it's defence internally and externally, but satisfy the party's manifesto of building a united African Empire for oppressed people of the continent. Luckily for the Azanians, of whom wished to create an intelligent nation of innovators and nation builders, the Russian government had released a massive number of scholarships to the country's people. These would allow future Azanian historians, industrialists, economists, scientists etc. to go and study in the universities of the RCU, allowing them to bring back massive amounts of intellectual value to their country. As a result, a massive emphasis had been put on the nations education, so as to produce large amounts of students who were fit for one of the best universities in the world. Even though the Russians had gained Africa's strongest economy as an ally, it wasn't the case with the rest of Africa's countries._

_Luckily for the UN, most of Africa's leaders were still kissing up to the West and followed the economic sanctions put on the ISA for it's apparent "abuse of the nation's White population after enacting just land reforms via the True Transformation Act. What was happening to Zimbabwe, where African leaders refused to support their counterparts if they rejected Western efforts to control them, was now also happening to the ISA. Of course the sanctions wouldn't have the same effect on Azania's growing economy, even so, the ideological isolation meant the ISA was all alone in Africa. This was evident in how many African nations broke away from the Azanians, even so, Russian influence in north Africa was slowly growing as US finances began to be diverted into the USA because of the civil war and away from the world because of the 2007-8 global financial recession, meaning the isolation of the RCU and it's African ally wouldn't last forever. As a result, the Premier Supreme would not be discouraged by the actions of his fellow African countries, and would continue everything as planned. There would be no repeal of the True Transformation Act as demanded by the USA and it's NATO allies, and the legislation's provisions would continue to be enforced. _

_As mandated by the industrial projects of the True Reparation Act, an emphasis had been put on steel mining and the exploration for domestic crude oil supplies so as to build more tanks, planes and ships for Mashinini's future military program, which he began to enforce on the year 2010 as the country's revenue gains continued to swell because of the economic reforms enacted by the Azanian government. They already received the expertise training and assistance of from the RCU on how to build weapons as diplomatic relations between the two countries continued to strengthen because of ideological convergence between the two. The country's massive projects were leading to the fastest creation of new cities in the history of humanity, second only to the RCU. This made sense, new commercial centres were needed to accommodate the rapid build-up of new industries and their increasing number of workers. Even so, transitioning from a mainly globalist economy to one where central control was emphasized did put extreme pressure on certain parts of the economy as the government tried to adjust. Sanctions against Azania were also having some effects as although the nation was rich African nation, meaning it's opponents suffered more severely from these economic barriers, there were still wide spread shortages in the ISA by mid-2009 because of their excessive emphasis on heavy industry, which led to the negligence on their Agricultural sector among others. Even so, the government was quick to learn from it's mistakes, changing it's approach on Industrializing the country and fulfilling the goals of the True Transformation Act. Soon the shortages subsided and by 2015, the Azanians finally began reaping the rewards of their Industrial-Military Program. On top of the fact that they were one in only three countries around the world to produce Rareethrum, by 2007, they had discovered new Rareethrum fields and mining hotspots, and soon they were producing so much of the bright blue resource that their production levels had become comparable to those of the RCU._

_As a result of these 'rewards', Azanian standard of living quickly improved as major industrial centres kept on being erected and production increased dramatically. The ISA had also joined the extremely lucrative Russo-Japanese Trade Bloc, profiting in the billions as they received and sent multiple flotillas of tankers to the RCU, Japan and their trade bloc partners. It was obvious that Mashinini's economic policies were successful even though Western sanctions attempted to pull the economy down. Instead of the economy being pulled down, a lot of Azanians(specifically Africans) were pulled out of poverty. As the economy grew, Azania became fertile ground for investment opportunities, and even though government went out of it's way to prevent countries that had crucified the nation from investing into it, this was not the case with countries like Japan and more importantly, the RCU, which was by this time converted into the CRE. The Confederated Russian Empire was out to not only take as much credit as possible for the success of the Azanians, but to promote their late leader's political system – **Maksymism. **To this end the Russians ended up sending even more technicians, advisors and technology to the ISA as part of their mega investment plans for the country. At one point, the CRE was releasing more than RIR550 Million to the country every week as part of their aid policy and investment plans. The economic growth and industrial output of the country was staggering and even though the Russo-Chinese Conflict affected this rate of progression, the Azanians were clearly the undisputed economic power in the southern hemisphere, and soon countries that had sanctioned it now begged for trade as the economy continued to grow and diversify in what was to be known as – **The Era of 21st Progression **in the ISA. _

_Soon, Africans from all over the continent swarmed the country in vast swarths, wishing to get a piece of the prosperity and escape oppression and starvation from their original countries. With a manifesto of brotherhood, many were accepted and began to be naturalized as Azanian civilians, even though the UN condemned their practice of refusing to accept refugees from Asia and the Middle East, with the Secretary General of the UN stating that **"The Azanians should either accept all refugees or accept non at all".** Even so, the Azanians didn't care, with the Azanian ambassador to Japan even stating that "the US and it's capitalist allies lost their voice in Azania the day they crucified and threatened us for liberating our people from poverty". Many had been shocked by these remarks, with the US President going so far as to call the Azanian government "arrogant and racist". These words weren't completely nonsense though. Since the day the APLP had taken over, minorities, in particularly Indians and whites, had been marginalized by the government, of whom liquated them from all government and military positions, now no white or Indian person could be a judge or an official in the government. Only those working in civil services such a teaching, medicine etc. were spared from losing their jobs. Many viewed this as an injustice, and although there was no legislation that blocked them from having the jobs they lost, it was clear the APLP was targeting them as minorities, in particularly whites. To make matters worse, they were being economically side-lined, meaning they got very little to no benefit from the economic boom the country experienced. Ironically, the spawns of the people that had once despised and oppressed with cruelty the nation's natives, now found themselves working for them. It was humiliating. _

_The nation's black people were finally developing, debunking the racist theories and ideas held by a stunning majority of the whites that lived in the country. Many whites still regarded themselves as "South Africans", refusing to recognize the regime, which they considered evil. What made things worse for them as a 'people' was that the racist bunch of them just couldn't bare seeing blacks successful whilst the prestige of being called "Baas" by them was ruthlessly ripped away. Plus they felt robbed since they had lost massive amounts of wealth for the government's_ _program to be a success. They had lost all the land their forefathers had gained during the colonial era, and even when the fruits of the True Transformation Act were finally being seen, they were still marginalized and given very little opportunity by the government. A lot of them preferred to leave for Australia and America, but a majority couldn't, as they lacked the funds to facilitate a trip to the shores of other countries. But there was still hope, even though a fraction. Although the numbers of those who used this strategy was very small, some white South Africans had managed to board some of the hundreds of trade shipments between the ISA and it's economic partners and associates, thus allowing many of the lucky ones to land in Japan or the CRE, where they could apply for refuge. _

_Many whites were clearly unhappy about the new government. It was no secret that they were the direct targets of the government semi-oppressive policies. As a result, by mid-July 2013, a string of riots had occurred all over the ISA. These riots were much stronger than the earlier ones, making it harder for the police force to crush them. If the Azanian government was careless, then the nation would become a warzone. Many of the rioters quickly turned into revolutionaries, with the old Rainbow South African flag being flown high as the Whites called for unity and an end to APLP Totalitarianism. This "good initiative" however, was quickly ruined when the old Apartheid flag was also showcased during one of these riots. Although it's unknown whether it was an APLP spy, many of the black Azanians who supported them no longer did, plus with the effectiveness of APLP propaganda, many were exceptionally angry, in particular when one black child – Sipho Ngubese, was found hung on a street poll in proximity to one of these riots. Many black Azanians called for blood and the government finally had an excuse to get rid of white people. The Premier Supreme reacted to this incident by sending the new and powerful **Azanian Army**. With a well outfitted army fighting against them, the revolutionaries and the rioters didn't stand a chance._

_To the Premier Supreme, these riots represented a deliberate sabotage against what he called **The Promiseland. **To combat this, the Azanian leader would sign the **Big Directive**, an order stipulating the expulsion of all Whites and even Indians (whom he saw as an enemy due to the nation of India being at war with their Russian ally as well as his general outlook on most of them, viewing them as "Racist collaborationists") ,thus instantly stripping them off their citizenship. Most of these people would be exiled by the army to the North of Azania, leading to swarms of white and Indian people entering the countries of Namibia, Botswana, Mozambique, and Zimbabwe. As stipulated by the Directive, others were exiled to the sea, with little to no supplies, leading to many deaths before the USA, EU and Australia decided to intervene and send ships and boats to pick up these refugees. Even the UN and international NGOs provided help to those fleeing to the Madagascar by providing the shipping resources needed to take them to the island nation. The Azanian government did not intervene in the world's rescue efforts, in fact, the Premier Supreme didn't care where these went, so long as they weren't inside the ISA. With the world powers trying to prevent the beginning of WWIII, not much would be done to punish the Azanian government for it's aggressive actions against it's own people apart from ineffective sanctions and the forced repatriation of black students studying in Western countries. Meanwhile, the coloureds of the ISA also feared that what had happened to Indian and white people, would also happen to them. _

_Although Coloured people had been spared from the ruthless evictions by the regime, as a result of those who had once exhibited racist hostility against blacks before the APLP got to power, the government would begin discussing the status of coloured people during the **Adea Conference **held in **Adeapolis **(The new name for Johannesburg, the Azanian Capital) in Gauteng, where the government contemplated the change in the racial classification of Coloured People. Fortunately for coloured people, they would dodge a bullet after it was decided in the same conference that the coloured population of the ISA should be re-educated and assimilated instead of punished, as they had no native home apart from Africa. The population would thus be made up of coloureds and blacks, a decision that was fiercely debated before being undertaken. _

_Meanwhile, the Azanian Premier Supreme finally held the nation's first presidential elections after encouragement from their Superpower friend - the CRE. Finally completing the nation's political model of Maksymism by allowing the ISA to have a president just like in the now dissolved RCU. The new APLP leader **Kenyatta Khuzwayo **would be named Head of Government after winning these elections. Although no longer the leader of the party, the new office of Presidency would not threaten the power of the Premier Supreme, of whom continued to rule as Head of State in the ISA. Even so, the amendment of the constitution would ensure that the Premier Supreme shared his power with the government. Meanwhile the economic boom continued well into WWIII._

_As many countries were now gearing up for WWIII, the Azanians had not only rapidly militarized their country, but had also built a substantial war-time industrial complex for the production of new weapons, many of which would be of domestic creation. The ISA was now not only the first African nation to have a massive indigenous war-time industry, but the only African state to have modern cities that were so rich and advanced that they rivalled European and American ones. One ight even go so far as to say that they rivalled those of the CRE as many of them were based on Russian modelled cities. By the time the **Age of Cataclysm (WWIII)** had begun in late 2014, the ISA was the richest African State to ever exist. It had massive great cities like:_

1.**Cosmo City:** _Capital of Northern Azania (a Province), A beautiful and colourful new city, famous for casino gamblings, entertainment, hospitality, African culture and food. Many Westerners have even called the city "The Las Vegas of Africa". It is found in Northern Azania (New name for the extensively much smaller** Northern Cape Province). **It is the country's entertainment powerhouse and Africa's hospitality hub. One of the biggest tourist attractions in the world._

2.**Ulwandle Metropolis:** _New name for the extensively bigger, more industrialized as well as much more advanced Cape-Town City. It is the Capital of **Western Asha** (new name for the** "Western Cape Province"). ** Although the city lost much of it's former tourist market due to it's rapid and uncontrollable rate of Industrialization, it is one of the richest cities in the ISA and the entire southern hemisphere. This is due to it's prominent of Rareethrum Mining._

3.**Furaha:** _New name for the new and extremely advanced Durban City. With the second biggest harbour on the African Continent, it is the Capital of the redrawn province of **Kwa-Zulu** (with the** "Natal" **part having been removed). _

4.**Adeapolis:** _The **National Capital City** of the **Indepedent State of Azania** (replacement for Johannesburg), although it boasts no coasts, it is the biggest city in the entirety of Africa. Projected to become the **Megalopolis **of the nation after having sprawled out of the Gauteng Province (easily engulfing the now non-existent city of Pretoria). By this time, the city had become a Super African Cosmopolis, projecting it's might all the way to North Africa. With an economy that surpasses entire countries combined, it is largely famous for it's breath-taking African built Skyscrapers and successful Prosthetics engineering, which brought Russia and Japan's BAPA (Bio-Anatomical Prostheti Augmentation) to Azanian soil and Africa in general. It easily cements it's place as the most advanced city in African history._

5.**Port Stal':** _New name for the much larger and more industrially and economically advanced city of **Port Elizabeth**, found in **Eastern Azania**(new name for the much smaller and redrawn Eastern Cape Province). Famous for its Russian built industrial and commercial centres. Which is the reason why it's named using Russian dialects (meaning 'Port Steel'). It also boasts the largest Harbour in all of Africa and stands out as one of the world's most busiest cities._

6.** Tsonga City:** _Capital and Metropolis of the smaller Mpumalanga Province, and by these times an extremely advanced modern city, famous for housing the **Sontonga's Horn(or "Horn of the Nation"),** which was to be the newly formed Parliament of the Independent State of Azania, also acting as the home of the Premier Supreme. This building thus symbolizes the loss of power by the APLPs ESC (Executive Secretariat Council) as it could no longer form laws. Prominent for it's Rareethrum mining, the city is one of the ISA's industrial hubs._

7**.Setschaba Metropolis:** _New Capital of the Lesotho Province (Annexed Lesotho Nation). Although initially under-developed, it has grown into a very prominent City, with a high GDP per Capita as well as towering skyscrapers of commerce. All thanks to the Province being absorbed into the Azanian State._

**_N.B_****:** **_ISA (Independent State of Azania) was further sub-divided and thus went from a 9 provincial state to having 23 prominent Provinces (Including annexed Lesotho and Swaziland)_.**

_These were cities amongst many that were the reflection of the massive success of **The True Transformation Act**. With WW3 taking place, thus rendering NATO a non-belligerent in a possible conflict in Africa, and with newfound economic and military strength, the ISA could finally begin accomplishing the expansionist designs of their ideology. By February the 1st, 2016, in a bid to combine all of Africa into the Azanian State much like how the RCU, now converted into the CRE, had done in Eastern Europe and parts of central Asia, the Premier Supreme would order the massive and modernized **AFAS (Armed Forces of the Azanian State)** to invade neighbouring nations to it's north using unbridled force, much like how they had done to Lesotho and Swaziland. The Azanian Army would start by invading neighbouring Namibia and Botswana._

_Namibia had also been sanctioning the ISA and thus refused to be annexed by the ISA. As a result, under orders from the Namibian Government, the nation's army was to resist to the bitter end even though they were massively outnumbered and ill-equipped to find a modern army like the AFAS. After days of getting slaughtered by the much more powerful, well equipped and trained AA(Azanian Army), what was left of the battered armed forces of Namibia would surrender after the extremely formidable **Azanian Navy Force(ANF) **had sunk the entire Namibian Navy and then blockaded the nation's entire coastal belt before a sea-to-land invasion was carried out. By the 15th of February 2016, Namibia would capitulate to Azanian control and is quickly annexed into the ISA. Comically, many of it's civilians celebrate their nation's union with the ISA. Meanwhile, days later, the same thing would happen to Botswana after promised aid from Western Europe and America never came._

_Another target for the Azanians was the small and economically ravaged nation of Zimbabwe, who's people formed the biggest of African refugees the government had naturalized and assimilated into Azanian society. The nation is first occupied by the Azanian Army of on the 16th of February, and although the Zimbabwean Army had first resisted, it was quickly dispatched. After days of talks with the nations community leaders in Sontonga's Horn in Tsonga City, on the 19th of February, Zimbabwe would officially be annexed into the growing ISA after severely lacking Zimbabwean patriotism caused it to be an easy task to annex the nation without trouble. In fact, many of the people there were also happy, in their view Azanian leaders were far more confident and their nation owed a great debt to the ISA during the peak of it's economic troubles. In contrast, like the leaders of Zimbabwe, the leaders of other African nations didn't feel the same. To them, Azanian expansion was a threat to the stability of the continent. As a result the leaders of these nations (Mozambique, Zambia, Angola, Tanzania, Republic of the Congo and the DRC(Democratic Republic of Congo) would meet in Addis Ababa in Ethiopia, where they would subsequently form the **African Commission for the Independence of** **Azanian Satellites(ACIAS)** and declare war on the ISA. Mashinini was bloody livid at the conference in Ethiopia, considering it an insult to Africans. Fortunately for him, with three nations captured so quickly, the morale in all the branches of the Azanian military was strong and his opponents were uncertain and divided._

_Meanwhile, the Azanians turned to Madagascar. Although the Azanian government was not interested in the poor island due to it's population largely comprising of Merina people, whom the APLP did not want to assimilate into their new African Empire due to their lack of native African features, they were worried that if the island was to be potentially captured by an enemy, it's proximity with Azania's major cities and industrial grounds could pose a threat to their war effort against the ACIAS. Plus they also believed that it would also provide a good natural harbour for naval warfare should NATO get involved. Thus began the Azanian plan to amphibiously attack the island nation. Unfortunately, the CIA had found out about this plan through espionage and went on to make this information public, thus scaring the leadership of Madagascar and the newly formed ACIAS as the large and improved Azanian Navy was clearly capable of facilitating this mission. As a result, ACIAS would respond to these plans by signing the **Mutual Defence-Aid Coalition** on the 26th of February in Nairobi, Kenya. This document was publicly offering military aid and assistance against Azanian expansion to any nation that needed it, including Madagascar. The **African Theatre** of **WWIII** had been created._

**_To be continued..._**

**IMPORTANT TRIVIA**

**Azanian State Capital City **_\- Adeapollis_

**Azanian Legislative Capital City**_ \- Tsonga City_

**Azanian Judicial Capital City -** _Port Stal'_

_-The Three Capitals of the ISA (Independent State of Azania)._

_-**ACIAS - **African Coalition for the Independence of Azanian Satellite, is the military alliance between the main Belligerents of the African Theatre of WWIII (N.B: the abbreviation is an acronym, thus pronounced as a word, just like with the abbreviation of the **UWTO **and **NATO **military alliances)._


	6. Chapter6: The Age of Cataclysm (WWIII)

**_Chapter6: The Age of Cataclysm (WWIII)_**

_On the 25th of November 2014, what was to be known as the Great Age of Cataclysm was declared. The USA had now made it's resolve clear to the world. America would not stand for Acts against Humanity and would not stand for the possibility of the Confederated Russian Empire's crimes going unpunished. Yes, the empire was large and powerful, stretching all the way from Europe to Asia, but**, "So were the British during our war for independence, and the difference is that now we have strong allies who will support us to the end**" said the US President to his anxious people. But there was still a possibility that the world could evade disaster as the same man who uttered these words would be the same man to take this initiative as well. To avoid a possibly apocalyptic conflict, on the 27th of November, just days after WWIII had been declared, US President Barack Obama would personally send a transmission from the Pentagon in Washington DC to the Kremlin in Moscow. The Transmission was an attempt by President Obama meant to bring the Russian President to the table in order to discuss concessions both sides would make to not only end the Russo-Chinese Conflict, but avert a catastrophic World War. He would give CRE President - Dimitrovo Putin, three days to reply. The world terrifyingly awaited it's fate in silence and hope._

_On November the 30th, once the clock struck midnight and it became clear that no Russian reply would come, the declaration of war made by the US Congress on the 25th of November would be declared active and all possible peace talks arbitrated. Minutes after America entered the 31st of November, the new RIAF Super Plane - the **Chernyy Orel, **would drop it's devastating **ZK19 Missile** on the Pentagon, destroying more than half the Pentagon Complex. Luckily for the Americans, the nuclear reactor just feet under the Pentagon was left untouched, but it was still a humiliating event in US history. The Pentagon's defences were rendered useless against the newly created Russian Super plane as efforts to chase and shoot it down were in vain, allowing the plane escape. WWIII with the Russian Empire was eminent._

_As the World War was now underway, UWTO would come into effect. Since the USA was the aggressor against the CRE, all it's member states were now obliged to help fight against NATO. By this time however, the USA (leader of NATO), had already placed more than a thousand of it's battalions onto Western Europe, long before the war had begun. These deployed forces would definitely come in handy against the CRE and it's Satellite States. Predicting nothing but doom in fighting such a powerful enemy, the UK had immediately signed the **London Isolationist Pact (LIP)** after America declared war. The LIP agreement had been signed along with the UK's allies - Australia and Canada, pledging neutrality in the War. The UK wasn't prepared to risk it, plus the nation's people opposed belligerency in the conflict out of fear of being nuked, even though the BBC had assured the people that it was very unlikely the war would turn nuclear due to fears of retaliatory strikes. Even though the Americans had declared war in the defence of China, a member of the UN and thus under the NATO umbrella of protection, the UK leadership argued that since America declared war on Russia first, then they were the aggressors, thus not making it compulsory for them to declare war as well as per the North Atlantic Treaty of 1947. Whether the UK was right or wrong, the debates would make sure that the British would not join the conflict. This refusal would instantly cause tensions between the UK and NATO, with the Western European member states that had declared war on the CRE calling for the United Kingdom's immediate removal, including Canada and Australia, who had also signed the LIP agreement. As for Russia and it's allies, it was also a complicated story. _

_Japan and most importantly the CRE, had been at war with India long before America and it's allies joined in the conflict, this had it's positives and negatives. The Japanese were still recovering from the devastation of the Blitz ii, which the Russian Airforce had stopped. But a lot of major industries and infrastructure had been destroyed by the enemy, plus the population had been traumatized by the unending air raids from both India and China. In view of this weakness and past alliances, the Americans would offer the Japanese an alternative - either they signed an armistice with China and India, whilst severing all diplomatic ties with the CRE or they go to war. The Japanese would opt for war anyway, the country was not prepared to be humiliated by the USA. America had not only excommunicated Japan from the UN, but had aided the Chinese and the Indians in the latter's brutal campaign to raid the home-islands, which had killed Japanese civilians in the thousands. There was to be no peace with America after what it had done. The US public was livid at Japan's defiant response, in fact, they were as angry at Japan as they were at the UK, Canada and Australia, whom they considered puppet states to the 'British Empire' and traitors. Some US governors even called for war with Canada, whom they regarded to be a worser threat to US interests than the CRE itself. _

_When asked why not peace with America after the US President had offered it, the CRE President would reply to an Azanian reporter during a UEA conference in Maximgrad by saying, **"Russia would accept Barack Obama's offer if he had not delivered it so arrogantly. He makes it seem as if the Russian people fear the USA. For godsakes their IMF and World Bank owe us trillions, we rebuilt the US economy after their foolish policies had allowed them to plunge into a 21st century civil war. Anyway, although the offering of peace might suggest the contrary, I believe Obama is a reasonable man, but unfortunately the Congress he represents isn't. Whatever reasonable agreement me and the man can conjure up through talks would simply not be ratified by the arrogant Congressmen of the USA. This is simple, America should stay away from our business. Our war with China is not a concern of the USA because those two countries aren't friends. Just like America's unjust wars around the world are not our concern, our business is ours. If America wants peace, they must give us China and stop slenderizing Russia's name around the world. We will no longer beg the American Warmongers for peace, if God has prophesied Russia as being the subsequent destroyer of American aggression, then so be it. We will not bend to the will of the enemy**.**"** _

_Indeed, WWIII was now unavoidable. Initially, this war was clearly in Russia's favour, having suffered much lesser losses in military equipment and manpower than what they were able to produce during their war with China. The CRE's Industrial military capacity was far larger than anything that had ever been seen, and the war with China ensured that by the time the USA declared war, they had way more military equipment than what the USA, a country that was not at war with a major power until now. But the Americans weren't stupid, they wouldn't have declared war if they weren't ready. They had been sending military aid to both China and India via a re-enactment of the **Lend Lease Act of 1940,** this aid allowed them to prepare their industries for war, and by the time the real war began, the US government was satisfied with it's preparations. Even so, in the opening stages of the war, they were clearly outnumbered in both men and equipment and would need some time to possibly catch up, but unlike the CRE, they had extensively more powerful allies, whom mostly stood by their side after the US Congress declared war on the Confederated Russian Empire. By January 2015, the opening stages of the war, the militaries of the main belligerents looked something like this:_

_ARMED FORCES (USA and NATO vs RCU)_

_Military Budget_

_•**USA**\- 3.6 Trillion USD_

_•**RCU**\- 8.9 Trillion USD_

_•**NATO**\- 4.1 Trillion USD_

**_Weapons of Mass Destruction_**

_•**USA**_

_-Nuclear Weapons(A-Bomb/H-Bomb): **7** **450**_

_•**RCU**_

_-Nuclear Weapons(A-Bomb/H-Bomb): **157 457**_

_•**NATO**_

_-Nuclear Weapons(A-Bomb/H-Bomb): **512** (No H-bombs)_

**_Personnel of the Armed Forces_**

_•**USA**_

_-Active Personnel: 1 919 000 (Growing)_

_-Reserve Personnel: 1 234 000 (Growing)_

_•**RCU**_

_-Active Personnel: 3 947 800 (Growing)_

_-Reserve Personnel: 1 980 970 (Growing)_

_•**NATO**_

_-Active Personnel: 2 789 000 (Growing)_

_-Reserve Personnel: 1 994 000 (Growing)_

**_Russian Imperial Army vs United States Army and NATO Army_**

_•**United States Army**_

_-Tanks: 7 921_

_-Armoured Fighting Vehicles (AFVs): 41 458_

_-Armoured Personnel Carrier (APCs): 33 756_

_-Self Propelled Artillery: 1 809_

_-Towed Artillery: 1 114_

_-Rocket Artillery: 1 320_

_•**Russian Imperial Army**_

_-Tanks: 54 620_

_-Armoured Fighting Vehicles (AFVs): 86 991_

_-Armoured Personnel Carrier (APCs): 57 261_

_-Self Propelled Artillery: 19 710_

_-Towed Artillery: 18 070_

_-Rocket Artillery: 23 975_

_•**NATO Army**_

_-Tanks: 11 921_

_-Armoured Fighting Vehicles (AFVs): 48 458_

_-Armoured Personnel Carrier (APCs): 29 756_

_-Self Propelled Artillery: 2 502_

_-Towed Artillery: 3 974_

_-Rocket Artillery: 4 782_

**_Russian Imperial Navy Force (RINF) vs United States Navy (USN) and EU Navy_**

**_•United States Navy(USN)_**

_-Total Naval Vessels:486_

_-Aircraft Carriers: 20_

_-Naval Battleships: 4_

_-Destroyers: 182_

_-Corvettes:0_

_-Frigates:42_

_-Mine Warfare Vessels:19_

_-Patrol Crafts:29_

_-Submarines (Whether Nuclear or not):75_

_EXTRA_

_-Naval Aircrafts: 2 300_

_•**Russian Imperial Navy Force (RINF)**_

_-Total Naval Assets: 3 898_

_-Aircraft Carriers: 56_

_-Naval Battleships: 138_

_-Destroyers: 762_

_-Corvettes: 644_

_-Frigates: 475_

_-Mine Warfare Vessels: 417_

_-Patrol Crafts: 379_

_-Submarines (Whether Nuclear or not): 342_

_EXTRA_

_-Naval Aircrafts: 7 800_

_•**NATO Naval Forces**_

_Total Naval Vessels: 549_

_-Aircraft Carriers: 4_

_-Naval Battleships: 0_

_-Destroyers: 39_

_-Corvettes: 45_

_-Frigates:118_

_-Mine Warfare Vessels: 175_

_-Patrol Crafts: 210_

_-Submarines (Whether Nuclear or not):39_

_EXTRA_

_-Naval Aircrafts: 1 270_

**_N.B Total Naval Assets section refers to the stated Naval Warships (e.g. Aircraft Carriers) together with other Naval assets the country owns, particularly ones that weren't stated (e.g. Cruisers)._**

**_Russian Imperial AirForce (RIAF) vs United States AirForce (USAF) and NATO Airforce_**

**_•USAF_**

_-Total Aircrafts: 14 889_

_-Multirole Aircrafts: 2 788_

_-Fighter Aircrafts: 1 289_

_-Attack Aircrafts: 993_

_-Bomber Aircrafts: 577_

_-Gunship Helicopters: 1 212_

_-Helicopters: 4 355_

_-Transport Aircrafts: 3 675 _

**_•RIAF_**

_-Total Aircrafts: 30 991_

_-Multirole Aircrafts: 5 366_

_-Fighter Aircrafts: 4 598_

_-Attack Aircrafts: 3 648_

_-Bomber Aircrafts: 4 057_

_-Gunship Helicopters: 3 479_

_-Helicopters: 6 993_

_-Transport Aircrafts: 2 850_

**_•NATO Airforce_**

_-Total Aircrafts: 8 889_

_-Multirole Aircrafts: 1 499_

_-Fighter Aircrafts: 1 339_

_-Attack Aircrafts: 1 393_

_-Bomber Aircrafts: 1 019_

_-Gunship Helicopters: 212_

_-Helicopters: 1 385_

_-Transport Aircrafts: 2 042 _

_N.B. NATO forces comprised primarily of the EU and those UN member states of whom actively declared war on Russia in support of the international alliance._

**_Kosmos Space Corporation (KSC) vs National Aeronautics and Space Administration (NASA) and EU Space Agencies_**

**_•KSC(Russian)_**

_-Nuclear Powered Satellites: 434_

_-Rareethrum Powered Satellites: 237_

_-Satellites: 698_

_-Predator/Hydra Drones: 3 819(Operated by the IDSI)_

_-Orbital Space Bases: 2 (Orbit the Earth); 3 under construction (Funding withdrawn for the war, causing their construction to be officially discontinued) _

**_•NASA(America)_**

_-Nuclear Powered Satellites: 345_

_-Rareethrum Powered Satellites: 13_

_-Satellites: 542_

_-Predator/Hydra Drones: 1 678(Operated by the CIA)_

_-Orbital Space Bases: 0; 1 under construction (Funding withdrawn for the war, causing its Construction to officially be "Discontinued")._

**_•EU/NATO Space Agencies_**

_-Nuclear Powered Satellites: 104_

_-Rareethrum Powered Satellites: 23_

_-Satellites: 395_

_-Predator/Hydra Drones: 819(Operated by NATO)_

_-Orbital Space Bases:0_

_America was clearly starting up with the weaker army, plus they also had to deal with the UAE, who's influence and membership stretched all the way to South America. To add to this, the number of military bases the CRE had around the world were not only of much better quality, but shockingly of better quantity as well, meaning Russia maintained a much larger military presence around the world. Even so, due to most of North, East, West and Central Africa choosing to not side with the Russians, the many military bases they had set up there were as good as useless, and had to be decommissioned, with their equipment and material immediately transported back to the CRE, so it wasn't all that bad. Plus to add to Russia's problems, the American military had now been granted a military budget big enough to allow for the mass production of essential military equipment, meaning this cash injection along with that of NATO would help America and it's allies catch up with the CRE. Realizing how massive and advanced the Russian military was, the Americans had immediately went onto total war production, investing billions on research and development whilst mobilizing it's entire nation onto a war footing. The CRE had barely used a quarter of it's industrial capacity but already had the world's most powerfullest military after all, so they had to be serious from the get go if they wanted to win. As a result of the total war policy in the USA and the EU, differences between military and civilian resources were instantly rendered null and void._

_Although the Russian Military was very powerful, it more or less had much weaker allies militarily as Eastern Europe always enjoyed the full protection of the Russian army, Soviet or otherwise, and thus never maintained considerable militaries. Western Europe on the other hand had feared Russian expansion for decades and the power of the post-Soviet Russia had spooked them into spending billions on their defence. Luckily for the Americans, all of Western Europe (except Italy and the UK) had declared war on the Russian Empire, and instantly geared up for action. In addition, during the war's initial stages in 2015, the patriotism of American people was at a high due to many of their brethren having been sent to Europe to fight for "freedom and democracy". The Russians had wanted to demoralize their opponents, so to the Russian Imperial High Command, it was better for some Americans to be in Europe than away as they had to see first-hand what a war with Russia meant, ultimately, the Russians allowed the Atlantic Ocean to be open for the transference of American troops to Europe as their huge navy was having it's own troubles with logistics and mobilization, the Russians never expected the Americans to declare war after all, thus creating no need for the extensive mobilization of their navy due to the expenses involved as well as other things. _

_Although after the super-plane attack on the US Pentagon, Russian submarines had begun sinking some of the troop carriers in an effort to further demoralize the troops before they arrived in Europe, this only served to anger the Americans, pushing them further into a pro-war stance, something Russian leaders didn't want as this meant the US government would enjoy the stability and advantages granted to it by the support of it's people. To Russia, a prolonged conflict might be dangerous for their economy as it put it's overseas assets and industries in jeopardy. It's private and public corporations had moved a lot of Russian industry overseas so as to extensively increase the latter's profitability via cost effective if not cheap labour, after all. Sure, the government had recalled some of them back for the war with China, but an extensive amount remained overseas due to sufficient amounts back home. If the government wasn't careful, it could incur massive debt, and although almost all the country's recently repaid debt was held by Russian citizens, if it grew to uncontrollable levels, it would destabilize the Imperial Ruble and threaten it's global position, including the world economy, which had already felt the effects of their war with China. The Russian government wanted to protect the coming war effort at all costs. Even so, the sinking of some American troop carriers before they arrived in Europe had it's effects and had led to a reduced deployment of troops sent to the European continent. This was to be common policy until the catastrophically lethal Russian submarine fleet prowling the Atlantic was either dealt with or a much safer alternative was found. Even so, many men in the USA were still applying to join the military, whilst a conscription program was quickly introduced by the government so as to continue building up the nation's manpower. _

_Although the Russians had the major advantage in having fully developed lethal navy, one that was more powerful than it's entire enemies combined, the CRE still had a big problem. After the Declaration of war, thousands of US forces were flooding Western Europe. Of course this had begun after the end of the American civil war, long before the world war had begun and once it did, they had allowed this newly rejuvenated deployment of troops to Europe as part of their demoralizing campaign, but by now the RINF had been ordered to stop it. Shockingly after some relative success, the Americans would begin transferring troops to the other part of the world in massive numbers again, and this was done through their air force's massive fleet of Transport Aircrafts as well as civilian planes, which allowed them to transfer the troops via the air. American airports had been cleaned out of their planes, with many being turned into air fields for the US Air Force. It was an astronomical effort by the American people to support their military, even Russians had gotten jealous. Even though they now had this new method of deployment to Europe, it was still a difficult process due to the technological sophistication of Russian subs, but the Americans, for the moment, had a larger surface fleet in the Atlantic ocean, and since the Russians were mainly using submarines, it became much easier to coordinate the planes in the air whilst the surface vessels of the USN kept the Russian submersible fleet busy. Heck, with Denmark as a wartime ally and a part of NATO, America had even used Greenland as a bypass to large swathes of the Atlantic. This massive transference of troops to Europe meant the Americans could easily bring the war home to the Russians, and unfortunately, the Empire could not do the same without taking infeasible risks. _

_The Russian navy had a massive fleet of advanced ships yes, but they lacked the proper manpower to field them as naval combat was never really an essential part of their war with China and India. To operate the systems of warships, particularly those of advanced Russian ones, required training, and no ordinary sailors or pilots could simply be allowed to operate the Russian navy, particularly the surface fleet, which the Tsar considered to be the most precious part of the navy. Deploying the entire navy against India and China was a daunting process due to the expenses involved. To add to this, they were still building it up to the massive numbers it had now, which cost the nation even more billions, and since it was of no strategic depth apart from blockading Chinese overseas trading and aid supplies from the West, as well as engaging the Sino-Indian navy in the pacific, it was not used in large numbers. A soldier or an airman was seen as far more valuable than a sailor as the conflict was mainly fought on the Chinese Front (the main battleground for the Asian Theatre of WWIII) instead of the sea, but now that decision was coming back to haunt them. But the Russian leadership had a remedy for the problem. To use the navy whist simultaneously focusing on the training of new naval servicemen in both Russia and Eastern Europe, the RINF would use it's submersible fleet, meaning a majority of their surface fleet remained in Russian harbours and naval bases. The Americans were taking advantage of this weakness by beginning the rapid construction of new and advanced warships and aircrafts for the USN in an effort to catch up as the Russian naval build up had rapidly slowed down due to the focus of the navy having been shifted into the training of new naval servicemen instead of producing more warships._

_The RCAF (Russo-Confederated Armed Forces) had already been making plans to attack the USA itself, but such plans had already been hampered not only by their naval 'problem', in conjunction with the logistical issues involved in invading America whilst simultaneously fighting in Europe and Asia. As a result plans to invade the US mainland were to be instantly abandoned, at least until a relevant strategic advantage was gained. To this end, the Tsar, the President and his Ministers would hold **The Big Decision** meeting of December 2014 in the Winter Palace of Saint Petersburg. The decision reached at this meeting would be that the CRE would concentrate it's remaining forces towards Western Europe as the declaration of war by the Americans had not only given the Chinese new life, meaning more resources had to be committed to the **Asian Theatre of WWIII, **but half the European continent had been mobilized against the Motherland, so as initiative, the Empire and it's European Satellite States would be taking over all of Europe in one swoop so as to negate American military intervention there and permanently eject them from the continent. This was an unprecedent declaration, no power in human history had ever claimed all of mainland Europe, let alone the entire continent, for itself or completely under it's sphere of influence. Upon hearing of the plans to expel America from Western Europe, desperation back in the USA had set in and the President had introduced policies which not only intensified the conscription program approved by Congress, but increased the production of transport aircrafts so as to increase the number of troops sent to Europe per journey. There was no time for long and protracted plans, action needed to be taken fast and decisions had to be made swiftly if they wanted to win the war. The American High Command was quickly rushing it's forces to Western Europe in an effort to increase the already massive American military presence there. To the American leadership, the USA could not lose the only place in the world that gave them a viable strike range against the Russian Empire itself. The **European Theatre of** **WWIII** was about to get more violent._

_As for the war, in it's initial stages, seemingly after days without action in what was to be the most violent conflict in human history, the quiet before the storm would end on the 15th of December 2014 when the Russians proved that they were dead serious about the war by attacking Germany. US forces posted in Austria quickly rushed to defend nation, not only bolstering support for the German armed forces, but American soldiers already stationed there. For the German nation, both sides fought ferociously, but as a result of the overwhelming force from Russia, eastern Germany (including the German Capital of Berlin) quickly fell to the Russian army. The Russians had even recalled troops from the Asian Theatre, using these soldiers to take advantage of the fact that to defend Germany, Austria had been left relatively undefended by the Americans. Using Slovenia, a Russian satellite state, the Russians struck Austria in an all-out invasive thrust. As a result, the latter had been quickly overrun by the enemy. The defeat of Austria and the seizure of almost half of Germany instantly highlighted the manpower shortages to the NATO command, leading to the Americans in other parts of Western Europe quickly rushing troops to Germany in an effort to halt the invasion of the biggest economic power in the EU. If Germany was lost, major logistical resources and industries would be lost. Although the Germans were smart enough to move their industries closer to their eastern border westwards, the Russians hadn't really given them 'time' to do so, and almost all factories and commercial centres to the Germany's eastern hemisphere, had been overrun. Germany had to be protected, and the solution to this was to deploy more American troops so as to grind the Russian advance to a halt, granting German planners enough time to remove the nation's manufactories as well as their workforce from the Industrially rich western hemisphere of the nation should the entire country be overrun by the momentum of the Russian army. _

_Contrary to expert opinion, who concluded that due to the interconnection between the member states of the European Union, it would be just as easy for NATO to move troops through their parts of the continent as it is for the Russian Empire and it's satellite states. However, this synopsis was flawed. Due to fears of what Italy might do, and the administrative difficulties of getting all the sovereign nations involved to comply, the deployment of US forces was much slower than expected. Even so, the Americans would muster enough manpower to fight the Russians in the frontlines, subsequently slowing the Russian advance in Germany. But unfortunately, the slow deployment of US troops to Germany ensured that this did not come without cost, the cities of Hamburg, Frankfurt, Nuremberg and Munich had become instant warzones, and although both sides had preferred to ensure civilian safety, German citizens and Austrian refugees had quickly been caught up in the fighting between the CRE and the US-German forces. These were decades of boiling Cold War tensions finally blowing up in heated combat after all, and the Americans as well as their Russian counterpart had a score to settle with each other. Either way, German planners could only move a fraction of German industry to the west of the country due to the Russian air force carrying out deadly raids on supply lines and means used to move the industrial material away whilst the fighting in many German cities to the west ensured that either these industries would be overrun before the German army could move them or utterly destroyed by the Russian air force in conjunction with the army via air raids and ground force tactics reminiscent to those carried out on the Chinese Front._

_As for war on the Chinese front, it was truly brutal and thus comprised of unspeakable horrors. Both sides committed war-crimes that in our modern world, were considered to be of unparalleled barbarity, particularly Russia's notorious SA, which everyone, from troops to civilians, feared. But no matter how hard the Russians battered their enemy, the Indian and Chinese troops kept springing up one after the other, it was unending. It was clear that both nations looked to take advantage of the fact that they cohesively had a populous of about 2.5 billion people, and wouldn't stop sending them to the battlefields. Some Russians even likened this patriotism, particularly that of the Chinese, to their Soviet ancestors from WWII, who bled and fought desperately for their independence and their "lives" in general. This meant the Russian people took the conflict with China and India very seriously, with some even going so far as to say that they considered the conflict in Western Europe to be a sideshow as compared to the Chinese Front. As bloody as the conflict was, it only touched a tip of the industrial iceberg of the CRE, thus meaning the lives of ordinary Russian civilians was barely affected, and the capacity of Russia's industries was more massive than first thought. But America was a different opponent altogether, maybe fighting the USA alone wouldn't have required the CRE government to mobilize it's entire nation, but America had very powerful allies, and the Russian people were very aware of this and thus wanted firm action. To this end, the Tsar would activate the **Confederation's National Defence Act of 1998**, which his father planned to use as an instrument that would fully mobilize the Russian nation for total war should their enemies in the west decide to intervene in Russian business militarily. Now all Russian companies as well as the people, were to be coordinated by the government in the defence of the Motherland. The act of 1998 had been amended a few times so as to add new provisions, but it relatively remained the same and would stand as a symbol to the world that the Motherland was in a fight for it's life, which made her a dangerous foe. _

_Meanwhile, fighting continued in Europe. The German army numbered to a meagre force of 200 000 soldiers, of course as a combined force with it's NATO allies it was extremely formidable, but singularly speaking, it was a different story. This German force was nothing against the Russians, it was ironic considering the fact that in the previous World Wars, it was Russia at the mercy of the Germans, and even then, the disparity of power and ability was never this vast and unbalanced. The Germans were fighting a well-trained force of about a million and a half troops, who would soon be bolstered by soldiers from every Eastern European country as a result of the activation of the UWTO military alliance and the Confederation's National Defence Act. The NATO force in Europe wasn't completely at a disadvantage, the Chinese and their Indian allies were keeping the bulk of the Russian army busy, all they had to truly be worried about was the world's largest and most lethal air force, which the Russians could field on a completed basis, but it was common knowledge that the West, particularly the United States, were masters in aerial combat. Even so, in the opening battles in Germany, NATO was clearly outnumbered. _

_Due to the overwhelming numbers of the enemy, American soldiers had even begun giving guns to untrained German men as demand for them to help protect their nation. NATO was now calling on the national pride of the German people, asking for a patriotic defence of their nation, something that had ironically led to world devastation under Adolf Hitler about 70 years ago. But even after such drastic measures were taken by the Americans, they would still be overwhelmed by the richly supplied, well trained and disciplined Russian Army, who's powerful Airforce gained total air superiority over Germany and Austria almost immediately, hampering the operational effectiveness of the German and USAF (United States Air Force), rendering ground forces completely alone and uncovered. The USAFs planes were clearly just too far from the European mainland, leading to an under deployment of aircrafts to Europe, as a result the Russians won the skies with ease due to their large and more powerful air fleet, which sent British and French fighters on the retreat just by sheer numbers alone. _

_Even though the NATO Airforce was powerful, the assistance it provided was inconsequential as the use of the newly built Chernyy Orel Superplanes among other creations would secure Russian air superiority over Germany and Austria. To avoid unnecessary casualties on the ground, the Russians had also used their superior artillery as suppression fire against their enemies, subsequently rushing in armoured divisions before their main infantrymen were sent to surround enemy troops in a classical blitzkrieg encirclement. As a result, the Americans and the Germans had been beaten, and forced to withdraw from Germany in order to regroup and reorganize themselves properly. In this retreat, the Americans were smart, although battling with time, not only did they take about 3.2 million German partisans and regular men, as well as about 300 000 Austrians refugees along with them, but were also planning to train them as true soldiers. This was a logistical miracle considering the little time they had and the Tsar despaired at the thought of his enemies returning to fight him later in the war, and had fired two Field Marshals as a result, going so far as to call the German people **"The natural enemies of Russia". **In addition to the Tsar's despairs, American saboteurs had been left behind so as to organize German partisans into proper guerrilla fighters, Americans were no experts in guerrilla warfare, but they ironically had help from not only British intelligence, but the command structure of the PRC, which had sent advisors to Europe long before the fighting had begun, plus with the technology used by all sides involved, it wasn't that difficult for them to connect, even though a lot of Chinese Satellites had been destroyed by the Russians. These saboteurs behind enemy lines had only one task, to wreak havoc behind Russian lines. _

_As further initiative, due to this devastating loss, on the 4th of January 2015, just a day after the fall of Germany and three days after Austria had been overrun, NATO airfields would begin to not only expand, but create space for an incoming fleet of USAF multirole, fighters and attack aircrafts. In addition to this, 35 brand new NATO Airforce bases in Spain and Portugal were funded for construction by the UN using French and Spanish military contractors. The UN had also gotten a loan worth billions from the Swiss Central Bank, a testament of how neutral Switzerland did not want the Russian Empire to win. Even so, the loss of Germany was a blow to U.S morale as many expected the Americans and their German allies to hold Germany and Austria until reinforcements arrived, but defeat was the only outcome and it stung. Meanwhile, back in the USA, the President was not happy at the news of his air force getting outclassed, and ordered Aircraft Carriers along with other Naval warships to be sent to the British Channel so as to provide a larger aerial and naval presence for the USA in Europe on top of the other aforementioned initiatives. This was a dangerous move on the part of the President because as expected, Russian submarines had attacked almost all of the warships sent to Europe from America, and although many still escaped due to a joint Sino-American submersible naval war effort against the enemy submarines in the Atlantic keeping Russian subs occupied, others sunk like stones as the anti-ship torpedoes from Russian subs found their mark on some US warships. _

_With the English Channel being used by their enemy, the Russians would begin to claim that the Brits were breaking their LIP Agreement, Czar Viktor i was not happy. This move was a threat to Eastern European harbours and Russian naval bases stationed there. The Russians were thus contemplating their next move against Britain, as even though the latter claimed to be neutral, they refused to maintain any diplomatic relations with the CRE whilst clearly aligning themselves with the USA regardless of tensions with NATO and the UN. Either way, the occupation of the English Channel by the US Atlantic fleet would not stop the Russians from attacking the Netherlands almost immediately after overrunning Germany. Although the Dutch would fiercely resist Russian occupation, the USAF was still in the process of transporting its assets to Europe, in fact the US military in general was still in the process of expanding it's firepower, thus leaving the Dutch relatively prepared but unable to avoid getting slaughtered and overwhelmed by the much stronger Russian military. Although NATO would fight to protect their member state, they would end up being forced to withdraw after the loss of countless lives and military assets because of Russian suppression fire as well as a threatening blitzkrieg encirclement of large swathes of NATO troops, certainly averting disaster. After the harsh bombardment of the Capital of the Netherlands, resulting in the destruction of priceless heritage sites in the Capital of Amsterdam, the Netherlanders would surrender to the CRE on the 18th of February 2015. Even so, like in Germany, the Americans had taken hundreds of thousands of Netherlanders with the retreating NATO forces. However, for the populations who found themselves occupied, the war's effects was not over._

_At first, occupied nations were directly administrated by the military. No occupation has ever been easy, but the RIA was relatively fanatical about protecting the Motherland from aggression, and thus rarely involved themselves with the civilians of occupied territory unless justified. In fact, Russian commanders forbade their troops from indulging in action that would terrorize the civilians of occupied territory, as guerrilla war and civilian unrest was the last thing they needed during a war where the Empire currently stood alone in Europe. As long as you went about your day without participating in acts that would destabilize the Russian war effort from behind the lines, you were relatively safe, some people even liked Russian troops, with rare instances where even love relationships were formed, of course the latter was banned by the military but either way, it was clear that Russia was following the terms of the Geneva Convention, at least in Europe. However, this would slowly change, as **"in a war were occupied civilians feel free, partisan resistance will be rampant. The civilians of occupied territories are under occupation, and they MUST KNOW IT!" **said by the leader of the notorious Sila Ataki – Vladimir Kremli. The partisan guerrilla fighting as well as the harsh resistance from citizens was already beginning to permeate wherever Russian soldiers stood, the peace under occupational control would not last forever, as a result, many Parliamentarians in the Kremlin called for action. The Tsar, of whom harboured a resentment towards Germans because of atrocities from WWII and even WWI against the Russian people, would instantaneously take action. _

_Czar Viktor i would begin by summoning the Kremlin to the Winter Palace so a bill could be passed regarding occupation laws and the interpretation of some of the terms articulated in the Geneva Convention. Upon meeting however, disputes amongst the Parliamentarians would prove to be an indecisive factor in interpreting the Geneva Convention, plus for the Tsar, the whole process of passing an act was too long, thus an alternative was required. The Tsar would call for a meeting with the Imperial Arch Council for Law and Justice as well as the various Marshals fighting on the frontlines. In that meeting it would be decided that the SA would now administer all lands occupied by the Russian Military so as to stimulate frontline effectivity, and that the power of the courts in these areas would be handed over to the newly formed domestic intelligence agency - the KPVD, the secret police of the Russian Empire and a replacement to the incompetent RIB (Russian Investigations Bureau). As a result, the SA could now spread their harsh laws to all Russian occupied land, not just China, and the judiciary of Russia would not be involved, meaning the constitutional protection granted to occupied populations was gone as Russia's domestic intelligence agency was now to be law in all occupied territories. Surely now, the seeds of partisan resistance the Americans planted would either be strengthened or completely eradicated. Occupied peoples were now to be policed like criminals, and since the news of Sila Ataki atrocities in China were no secret to them, many in Germany, Austria and the cut-off, now occupied nation of Denmark, despaired at the prospect of SA occupation, and were instantly engulfed with fear when trucks carrying the Tsar's shock troops took their cities and the Russian army left for the frontline. The SA was made up of soldiers too, but their notorious reputation meant that they were known for their monstrous barbarism, whether fighting on the frontlines or with populations behind Russian lines, at least they were against the Chinese people anyways. Many were even comparing them to Hitler's SS for the crimes they committed in China. It was terrible._

_Meanwhile the French President – **Abel Bisset,** was furious, and had sent his Emissaries to the USA on March the 13th in order to discuss with the US President on "What the hell was going on?!". He had every reason to be angry, with Germany and the Netherlands gone, France and Belgium were certainly the next targets, their nations would be the next on the frontline for America. The gains of the Russians were truly staggering, in a few weeks, they had managed to do to Germany, what Germany couldn't do to Russia after four years of fighting during WWII. As a result, all of America's Western Allies, particularly governments in exile, were bloody livid as well, there were even talks of an armistice with Russia among Western European citizens, in both occupied and unoccupied territories. America's NATO protection program was clearly not working and the Russians were still pushing through Europe. Russian technology was just too advanced, from their guns to their massive fleet of tanks and armoured divisions, the Russian War Machine looked unstoppable. Plus, many countries around the world owed the Russians Hundreds of billions of Rubles worth of economic and military aid and debt in general. So, although many countries didn't side with the Russians, they also refused to side with the Americans and the West. As a result, the UN, in it's entire history, had lost more membership in single point in time than any other time period. Plus, although the Americans had forces in Western Europe, the Russians used Eastern Europe as a buffer zone between Russia and the West, so not only were the guzzlers industries of the massive empire untouched, but the nations people were very safe as well. Thus, for the Americans, the targeting of the Motherland itself was to be the solution that would help deal with the Russian advance. _

_By this time, the USAF and NATO member State Airforce had been fully mobilized and the large-scale aerial battle over the CRE had begun. The Russian Airforce had been divided into two due to their battle on the Asian Theatre, which required massive aerial support for ground forces as well as the terrorizing of Indian cities and towns, which had resulted in Russia possessing the world's largest and most deadliest fleet of bombers. Although they had gained aerial superiority over China and India, not only did the Chinese and their Indian allies just keep coming because of their industrial production as well as military aid from allies elsewhere, but had re-continued the Blitz ii over Japan as even though the navy got involved and thus inflicted massive casualties on the Indian and Chinese, they continued their attack on Japan using any means, from submarines and surface-to-surface missile launchers. Due to fears that these attacks might be diverted at Russia, it had been decided that since the navy was, due to under-deployment, unable to protect Japan, the air force would be called in so as to ensure the safety of the Russian Pacific fleet as well as east Siberia. What shocked the Russians was that no matter how many times they pounded Indian and Chinese industries, they continued to produce and deploy more aircrafts to the battlefield using a variety of strategies from disguising and moving factories to secluded areas, to moving them to other countries for production. As a result of the air battle with NATO, the inevitable bombardment of some Russian power stations, railways and even RCAF military bases had occurred using a UN aligned European-American air force. Thus before the Ruskies knew it, the **'Battle for Russian Air' **or simply - Operation Suffocation, as dubbed by the Americans, had begun. NATO would put it's entire air power on display in order to gain superiority over Russian skies, something the Russians had not done due to some of their planes being on hangers. It was thus believed that gaining air superiority over Russian airspace would give liberty to the American and NATO bombers that will bombard the nation into submission. This was standard doctrine for them anyway, to them the RIAF(Russian Imperial AirForce) was too inexperienced in air combat to fully understand this doctrine due to a rather peaceful late 20th and early 21st century for the world powers, the last time Russia was in a serious war, their firepower was mostly delivered via artillery and many NATO commanders believed that this was still the case regardless of Russia's massive aerial fleet. _

_At first, tens of aircrafts began bombing and attacking Russian towns and some cities, but that would quickly turn to hundreds and then at some point, about a thousand or two. Although the Russians were quick to reply, shooting down 52 Bomber Aircrafts before they landed a single bomb onto Moscow at one time, their Air Force was still too concentrated on bombing Indian cities in the devastating air raids there, as well as in crippling the Chinese Military (which if they failed to defeat, could threaten Siberia, the natural lifeline of the Empire), and was also too busy securing Russian Air superiority around the Japanese channel so as to put an end the Blitz II that was plaguing the nation due to the material and logistical involvement of neutral Canada as well as the direct involvement of the American and the now US-aligned Mexican air forces, which wreaked havoc to the second strongest economy of the UEA. Even so, Russia could not stand idly by whilst it's homeland was being threatened, and as a result, the Battle for Russian Air had become first priority, and had led to the recalling of many RIAF air assets fighting on the Asian Theatre so as to combat the NATO forces that were threatening Mother-Russia. At first, the redeployment of aircrafts from the Asian Theatre to Europe would be slow due to cautious action from the RIAF command, this meant that not enough planes were in Russia on time, causing the Battle to become so messy and violent that at first the redeployment it made little difference, and the divided RIAF thus had a hard time in securing Air Superiority over their own homeland again. The massive industries of America and Western Europe were fully mobilized for this battle, and primarily focused on producing planes for now, just so they could win the Battle for Russian Air. The daily output of Russia's enemy was staggering, and employees were working overtime for little to no pay just to help put together one more aircraft. Others even slept in factories just to keep up the production. It was like slave labour, but they knew they were doing it for themselves and thus had to work three times as hard if they wanted to beat Russian industrial workers, who were the globe's most proficient and well trained. _

_Even so, in terms of attacks from the air, Russian industries had it far better due to the Eastern European buffer zone created by the nation's Satellite States. As a result, NATO switched to attacking the industries and infrastructure of Eastern Europe instead. This air war was not only causing some major damage inside of Russia (At a great cost for NATO as they lost way more planes than the Russians did, indicating the shift in superior aviation technology), but extensive damage to Eastern Europe, which were basically Russia's only real allies on the continent. The US Airforce was still a force to be reckoned with, and along with their NATO partners, they were proving it. Even so, this did not stop the Russians from sending bombers of their own to victimize Western European industry and infrastructure. The Russians had even begun to send it's forces to North America as a wake-up call to the USA, leading to the deployment of about a quarter of it's Carrier Squads (Naval squads cored by Aircraft Carriers) to the Atlantic from their naval bases in the ISA(Independent State of Azania), initiating Aerial attacks on American and Canadian cities, whilst shockingly sparing Mexico. Canada was assisting America and it's ally Mexico in their terror campaign over Japan, but they still proclaimed neutrality as they had never sent military aircraft of their own to fight in Japan, making the attack from Russia come as a shock to Canadians, leading to some calling for war with Russia, but as per LIP agreement with the UK and Australia, as well as the discretion of the Canadian, this did not happen, and would only serve to detach Canada from NATO even further. Russian naval aircraft had carried out a similar attack on Australia, basically leading to the same result as with Canada. Even so, the attack in North America wasn't as effective as the Russians hoped it to be, and only intensified the air battle over European skies. _

_It was obviously expected that the US Navy as well as Airforce, in conjunction with NATO would do it's best to stop this attack on the main industrial base of the UN war effort, meaning for the Russians, the attacks on North America paled in comparison to the ones faced back at home. Plus, the **San Francisco Agreement **with the Chinese President – Xi Jinping and Indian President - XXXXXX, which had happened immediately after the attack on Canada and the USA, had led to the transference of not only Chinese refugees and industrial workers, but the massive industries of both China and India to the USA for temporary instalment until the war's end so they could be safe from Russian bombers. Although an extensive amount of these manufactories would stay behind so the war effort on the vital Chinese would not be destabilized, a lot would be transported via air and sea convoys to America. Even so, a majority of Chinese industries had either been taken by the Russians or mostly destroyed, plus Indian factories and ports for production weren't exactly spared from destruction either. But this did not change the fact that US industry was receiving a stupendously major boost from the materials provided by the Chinese and the Indians, as whatever they produced, it would not only be for the Chinese and Indian troops on the Chinese Front, but for American and NATO soldiers as well. The unity between former enemies like China and the USA, absolutely shocked the Russians, who's people lamented that "losing Canada, Australia and the UK combined was more than worth gaining China and India as a wartime ally". _

_Due to the swift involvement of the USN, USAF and NATO during the attack on the USA, the Naval Carrier Groups that had been deployed to North America had to be quickly withdrawn in what the Russian people considered a defeat because of "Inept naval commanders, who deployed the navy out of anger instead of strategy like tacticians", leading to the sinking of a cruisers and two destroyers. The Americans had even captured a Frigate, together with it's crewmen after the disastrous withdrawal led to the lonesome ship's isolation from the rest of the fleet (which it was supposed to re-join before it's carrier group left, but couldn't due unscheduled withdrawal) and eventual capture by the USN. To the President of the CRE, the capture of the Frigate constituted a threat to the "Military intelligence of Russian naval technology" as NATO would surely decipher the ship. They were lucky though, as the captured ship ran using Rareethrum instead of oil, which wasn't something NATO ships regularly used, if at all, due to poor reserves of the powerful resource. Plus, the crewmen were smart enough as to fry much of the ships computer systems so the Frigate's software technology would not fall into enemy hands after they were taken as war prisoners. Still, the Americans would surely decipher the ship and incorporate whatever they could salvage onto their own warships, it was even feared that the captured crewmen might be tortured for any valuable information, as powerful nations like America and Russia didn't mind paying deviance to international treaties, including the Geneva Convention, if it would benefit them. _

_Even though the air raid over American and Canadian infrastructure and industry didn't have any lasting effect, it still badly impacted the morale of some Americans. To the USA, the mainland was untouchable because of their "nigh invincible fleet" according to the nation's military leaders and people. The Russians had shattered this arrogance by paying New York City, among other metropolises, a visit. Meanwhile, the massive battle over the skies of Eastern Europe had caused the war on the European continent to stalemate after the Russians had occupied all of Belgium. The Tsar was humiliated, the most advanced Airforce in the world was losing. But then the Western Europeans would commit the biggest mistake during one of their Air raids over Russia. They would directly target Russian Civilians in an attack on the city of **Kievan Rus**, Ukrainian Oblast, CRE, after orders from the French High Command were misinterpreted. They had broken the agreement that civilian life would be preserved during this War and 102 CRE citizens had died from the unexpected attack, whilst more were injured. The Tsar was furious, and instantly ordered a similar attack on France. The Geneva rule concerning civilian life was now dead, as the attack on the capital city of the Ukrainian oblast had not only injured about a thousand innocent people, but a little girl had also been killed, and the Tsar's propaganda newspapers as well as St Petersburg's 'Daily Visage' newspaper exploited this fact to call for the wrath of the Russian people. French citizens would wait in terror, and then on June 5, 2015, the bombs would fall on Paris. About 600 bombers had invaded French airspace in one night. After the bombs fell, some witness accounts claimed that "It was like a sea of fire coming to engulf me". It was clear that civilians would now be direct targets of WWIII as well. The war was degenerating to a no holds barred match. _

_Meanwhile, the stalemate in Europe would continue for months as the Western Europeans had finally amassed enough troops to fight the Russian army attacking France off, and although the Western allies suffered the bigger casualties and made no progress in pushing the Russians back, the war in China was clearly taking its toll on the CRE, of whom lost the momentum they had during the opening stages of the conflict and thus made no further progress either. Russia's issue with weak allies was displaying itself early in the war. On October 2015, the previously ill-prepared RIAF had finally gotten their footing after the air raids had damaged infrastructure and industries, causing the deaths of 3 400 Russians and thousands more in Eastern Europe because of NATO aerial strikes. After scrutiny from back home, they were finally able to balance their powerful Airforce on all fronts (although the Blitz II in Japan would have to continue for some time), fully mobilizing it, "No plane has a home in a hanger!" the slogans said as the state of total war was finally affecting ordinary Russians. To add to this, the Japanese Military was finally back in China and helping the Russians on the Asian Theatre. These weren't good news to the Americans and worser news had come with reveal of the newly made Russian Satellite – **Opekun** (Russian for "Guardian"). It's advanced technological protocols were surpassed by no other, and were used exclusively for safeguarding the Russian mainland from aerial strikes, although it was fifth generation satellite, it was so advanced that scientists thought of it as sixth to seventh generation. From Opekun sentinels to instantly destroy enemy aircraft immediately before reaching Russia or even Eastern Europe, the largest satellite in the world had also been used to organize Russia's two Orbital Space Bases – **The Maxim X **& **the GS Nazar,** in the defence of the motherland. The strategic firepower the bases brought from space to land made it target number one for NATO and gave birth to some kind of **Space-to-Surface **warfare. Even so, Russia protected the Maxim X and the GS Nazar, and their range not only meant they floated much deeper into space as compared to anything ever built by humanity apart from Opekun himself, but that they could only be attacked from earth via advanced long missiles as NATO could not currently build a spacecrafts fast and strong enough to overcome it's lethal defence systems in sufficient numbers, let alone at all. The two OSBs were also manned, meaning malfunctions could be fixed easily without the need for regular supplies from the commanders in earth. They were a real problem, and the satellite as well as the Russian air force was even worse._

_At first the USA didn't see the use of the Opekun, to them, NATO had too many aircrafts for just one satellite to keep in control, but they were wrong, the Russians had hundreds of satellites and instantly put those they could to good use in order to assist the Opekun Satellite, who's range of sight was not only increased by it's sentinels, but by other satellites, including enemy satellites at some point. Soon the danger of raiding Eastern Europe would be made apparent when all attacking aircrafts attempting to bombard the CRE began to be obliterated on a large scale. Almost every fighter, attack and bomber aircrafts that entered Russian or Eastern European airspace in an unauthorized manner was instantly shot down by the RIAF with ruthless efficiency. By February 2016, they were losing a devastating 10 planes for every Russian aircraft they took down, what was even worse was that their bombers were also no longer a threat as the only thing that came close threatening Russian towns and cities was their falling debris after getting shot down by the Motherland's air force. The battle for Russian Air was all but lost, Operation Suffocation was a failure. Russian Airspace was soon secure, although many innocent people, particularly from Eastern Europe, had died. In reality though, the battle for airspace had cost way more innocent lives in the West than the East, as Russia raided Western Europe much more fiercely via their overwhelming airpower and fleet of bombers. What made many people angry and military experts sure that they had lost the battle was that, not only was Russian airspace secure, but their airspace was the one now under constant attack. Even with pilots from all over the world (e.g. Asia and Africa) fully mobilize for their NATO Airforce, they still lost crushingly, a devastating blow to the UN belligerent's morale. _

_With so many countries against the Motherland, the Tsar would sign **the MEA (Mutual Enemy by Association) Declaration** from the Winter Palace in St Petersburg, also called **MEAD **defence policy. With the Kremlin and the CRE President ratifying the document, it was instantly regarded as legal and binding. This document would stipulate that ANY and ALL nations associated with NATO militarily, would face the full might of the RIAF in the form of unbridled air raids, regardless of their neutrality. This had caused many countries to cut their ties with the Americans and Western Europe out of fear for what the mighty RIAF might do. This had even caused neutral UK to officially exit NATO, with Canada and Australia, the UK's LIP partners, following suit. But during all these gruelling events of wars, many Western European countries would be forced to live under Russian Imperial Occupation. With so much resistance from occupied populations the, SA (Sila Ataki) had finally been granted their long awaited dream of administrating any and all Nations occupied by the Empire. SA leader - Vladimir Kremli would even go so far as to publicly declare to the Russian Media, "My Sila Ataki will bring order and law to the lawless societies of those living under Russian Imperial occupation. Anyone who resists will not be forgiven and will suffer the consequences of their actions. I AM JUSTICE!". Many around the world, but particularly those living under Russian rule would take his words as a threat. Whether or not his words were a threat, he definitely lived up to them. To America, the SA constituted a threat that had to be dealt with, but for now, those living under CRE-Occupied territory would have to endure until the liberators came for them._

**_To be continued..._**


	7. Chapter7:Darkness(A Cloud over Humanity)

**_Chapter7:_****_Darkness (A Cloud over Human History)_**

_It was WW3 and the Empire, as it was now known then was by the words of Imperial Minister of Defence "successfully defending the Motherland(Russia) and it's Children(Satellite States)". But this didn't mean that it was needless to say that the CRE faced its own problems. NATO's Operation Suffocation had it's effect, although it failed to break Russian morale it still created an anti-war feel inside Russia with many civilians campaigning for an end to the war, an armistice with the West and withdrawal of Russian forces from the Asian and European Theatres of the Great Age of Cataclysm. Although the newly formed Russian secret police - the **Konfederal'naya Politsiya Vnuttrenikh Del **(translate: Confederal Police for Internal Affairs) or simply **KPVD** managed to covertly crush the anti-war or as the Czar called it, the "anti-patriotic campaign", the early stages of the war were a stalemate and although it seemed to be on the Russian side due to the losses the West were incurring, in comparison the Russians suffered more due to the Americans succeeding in bringing the war home to them through bombing attacks and air raids, which was in contrast to the effect they were able to have in the US mainlands._

_Although French and American forces failed to expel the Russian forces from occupied-Belgium, the losses of the Battle of Brussels, which took 34 000 Frenchmen , 20 000 Americans and 21 000 Russians served as further proof to the Imperial High Command of Russia that America had succeeded in it's plan of flooding Western Europe with it's forces so as to negate a Russian invasion and help bring the fight to Eastern Europe including Russia itself. For the Imperial High Command, plans to stop the USA from using Western Europe as a staging ground against the Empire had failed. Thus on September 12, 2016 a meeting would be held at the Winter Palace in Saint Petersburg where the President and the Czar were present, and although Tsar Viktor i would stress the need to subdue all of Europe, the Imperial Heiarchy's mind was made up and the decision was made. The jig was up and they had failed to stop the USA from flooding millions of it's own forces and overseas allied troops from countries like Australia, Canada and Argentina into Europe. Although the Tsar could easily override the decision made, he wanted to decentralize control of the military so he wouldn't be seen as the sole target for American covert military organizations thus protecting Russia from the threat of internal turmoil should he die. The Russian Imperial Minister of Foreign Affairs had promised that Russia would help defend and liberate conquered Italian land by aiding them in their quest to expel the French invading forces, but after the big meeting in the Winter Palace, it was becoming clear that no such help to Italy was coming any time soon. President Putin's cabinet was humiliated._

_Russia had not forgotten what the People's Republic of China had done, and after the war began and Russia's focus began shifting to Europe instead, Chinese forces would increase their aggression on the battlefield to another level, taking advantage of a divided Russian military. By October 28, 2016 the Chinese would retake yet again their capital city of Beijing after defeating the Japanese in an absolute devastating operation one at which 340 000 Japanese soldiers would die and over 580 000 would be captured by the US backed Chinese forces. The Russians getting impatient accuse Japan of "Incompetency", President Popov first considered the grueling task of having the Russian military re-invade and expel the Chinese from Beijing due to it's strategic position and great ports but when told by his military advisors that it would mean billions lost yet again changed his mind. He would then suggest something his advisors considered absurd - They had to nuke Beijing. Many in the Imperial High Command were very much opposed to a nuclear missile strike against China, taking into consideration it would mean nuclear war with the USA. But the President argued that they had been attacked with nuclear weapons first and that this would merely be a retaliation strike, plus with the sinking of the Russian Nuclear Submarine - **Temnaya loshadka** on the North Pacific Ocean by two American destroyers and a Chinese submarine just a week before Beijing was liberated, this strike would be sending a clear message to the NATO allies. Thus on November 16, 2016 three Soviet class nuclear MRBMs(Medium Range Ballistic Missiles) would be simultaneously dropped on the recently liberated Chinese Capital vaporizing the city and Killin millions. After months of surveying the area the US Department of Defence would release a report stating that more than 7.6 Million people, both military and civilian had been killed from the nuclear fire and the radiation that followed. This was a devastating blow to recently uplifted Chinese morale and making their victory over the Japanese a short lived one. Although President Putin opted for the immediate occupation of radiated Beijing, many in the Kremlin were opposed to this decision due to this implying that they would have to repair the nuclear radiation fallout they had caused, thus eventually having the order scrapped. Although the Chinese kept their city, the capital was in ashes, flame and dust. The long road to recovery for the survivor was going to be slow and brutal as almost half its population had perished. Meanwhile the Chinese living under Russian occupation in the far Northern half of Manchuria in the occupied cities of Qiqihar and Harbin as well as those living under occupation in the NorthWestern regions, in particular the city of Urumqi would suggest under the brutal hands of the Sila Ataki. Starvation, torture, unjudicial incarceration, massacres of civilian populations, summery executions and even gas Chambers of death would become a prevailing feature of daily life there. Chinese civilian not wantint to be sent to gas chambers would use every possible way to bribe officials to let then stay in their homes, this bribery would come in the form of prostitution, money and manual labor and becoming personal slaves for Sila Ataki officials, it was terrible. President Putin was evidently concerned about this inhumane treatment as he feared for Russian POWs on the hands of the Chinese. This would lead the CRE President to be very critical of this treatment, leading to a clash of interests with the Czar and intense debates in Kremlin._

_With the nuclear devastation of one of it's NATO allies, the UN Security Council calls for a meeting with all it's allies in the Empire State building in NewYork City on December the 26th in what would become the **NewYork Arms Consent Conference(NACC)** or simply the 'Christmas Present'. The consensus of the conference would decide the future of a Post-WW3 world after the defense of Imperial Russia, their main opponent and would also be that "Due to the nuclear devastation of China, the only way for World War 3 to end is with the unconditional capitulation of the Russian Empire of which will be divided into several separate States so as to enable the liberation of subjugated countries and the permanent disfigurement of the Russian military so it can never be strong enough to start the war again" said UN Chairman Samuel G. Brittle. An underlying clause of the documents signed by all UN allies in the conference would be that the United States of America was being granted the permission to use "any means necessary" against Russian aggression. This secretly meant that the NACC granted America permission to use nuclear weapons against Russia and with how bad things were going in Europe, this was now an option for the Obama Administration struggling to come up with a solution. Plus with how Russia's Sila Ataki treated the populations of occupied territories, it was the perfect except as to why nuclear weapons were desperately needed against Russia._

_By standard some of these claims were true, Russian warcrimes in occupied countries of Western Europe and Asia were nothing compared to American and NATO warcrimes on the European Theatre, also called the Western Front and on Asian Theatre(Mostly known as the Chinese Front). The Russians along with their Warsaw Pact Troops had murdered millions taking into account China. Many Western historians believed that this was done in a sense of revenge due to what the West believed to have been Soviet propaganda being integrated into Imperial Russian media which conversely blamed Western Europe and America for war crimes and crimes against humanity committed on Eastern Europe during the previous World Wars, in particular WWII. Examples of such acts would take place in what would be dubbed the Dresden Massacre in Germany. In this war crime thousands of peaceful German protestors whom marched in the city of Dresden demanding the withdrawal of Russian forces from their Homeland would be shot at with live ammunition by Sila Ataki troops effectively slaughtering 823 German protestors and injuring as well as causing the arrest of thousands more. In addition to the massacre, the **KPVD Court** in Berlin would sentence over 1000 protestors to death by hanging in mass show trials meant to instill terror and assert Russian control over Germany, the same court would send more than 2500 of the captured German protestors to the Sila Ataki Slave Labour Camps on the Chinese Front. Non of the Sila Ataki officials who ordered and carried out the massacre against a peaceful crowd would be held into account for the attack. This attack would cause the slow detachment of human rights from Germans by Sila Ataki officials who's troops practically owned the lives of every German. Although the mass murder happening in China was not taking place, it was still brutal for all who endured it._

_Another example of war crimes would take place in Austria on April 2015 where most American troops had been captured, these troops would be ordered to take off their shoes and separated from the POW camp they were previously incarcerated in and forced to walk barefoot in the woods. They would be walked up to a nearby cliff where they would be summarily shot off of it. This biased war crime against American troops would take place for two months until the Russian commanders forbade it due to captured American troops being recognized as Prisoners of War, but by then at least 2322 Americans had been executed. Another act comparable to a war crime would take place in Belgium where an estimated 90% of the food crops grown on the countryside would frequently be confiscated by Sila Ataki officials for Russian Troops due to supply lines being thinned out and logistical problems caused by harrassment from the USAF on these supply routes, thus leaving the Belgians to starve and leading to the **Belgian War Famine**(2015-2016) that would __kill millions__. The resistance that would follow would result in further casualties due to executions and punishing conditions on newly elected Slave Labour Camps._

_On January 6, 2017 the US President Barack Obama would give the order. 38 Nuclear subs and 7 of the 11 US Aircraft Carriers would instantly take up position on the edge of the English Channel. Hot Nukes would also be transported to secret US Facilities in Eastern France, right of the edge of the Western front. Nukes on the US mainlands would also be prepared for deployment. All these were preparations for the largest nuclear attack the world had ever seen. Then after the US government ignores previous Indo-Chinese failure, on the 23rd of January 2017, over 892 Nuclear missiles would flood the Russian interior. Most of these would be nuclear ICBMs fired off from the US Mainlands. A chunk of them would also be fired off from American nuclear submarines off Russian arctic seas. These nuclear weapons would target every major Russian city, from Moscow to St. Petersburg and Maximgrad. The Americans wanted to destroy the Russians and end the war in one devastating blow, "The aftermath will be devastating, but we as America must be strong. Imperial Russia must be stopped" said the US President justifying the attack to the NSC(National Security Council)._

_Unfortunately for the Americans the Russians were prepared and the NRDTs(Nuclear Radiation Defence Terminals) come into effect. All the technologically advanced nuclear ICBMs launched from the US Mainlands are diffused right in the nick of time. Most of the nukes launched from sea through subs and the aircraft Carriers are either intercepted by Rareethrum Anti-Ballistic missiles launched from Russian submarines and military bases inside Russia or hacked and redirected into sea. The technology of the NRDTs was extremely advanced, but even so, it had it's flaws, as a result five nuclear missiles do detonate on Russian Mainlands. A shock to the Obama Administration and absolutely horrifying news to Congress. What shocked the President and his administration wasn't of all the five nukes that did detonate on Russian land, non of them struck tactically important ports and major cities. Instead all of them formed part of what were actually diversion nuclear attacks meant to fool what the Americans believed to have been "Russian defence protocols that helped them stop the Chinese atomic bomb attack". As a result they simply detonated on mostly uninhabited, natural land yet to be used. President Obama was humiliated._

_But needless to say they didn't cause damage as two of these nukes exploded(although very far away) near the cities of Kazan and **Bozhestvennyy** which would give off harmful radiation. On top of this, certain nuclear bombs had barely been intercepted with some being intercepted at the very sky of many Russian cities, giving off very harmful radiation. As a result of the attack, an overall of **189 000** Russians had died from radiation exposure. Due to the vast wealth and development of the CRE, relief efforts would be quickly provided for the devastated people of Russia, preventing more deaths from the radiation, which many scientists projected to having originally had the capacity to kill over 1 million people. Even though Russia survived the attack, it was still at a hu__ge cost. The Czar was furious and swore revenge._

_All in all the nuclear attack failed and the sight of the 18 ICBMs shoved into the ground around regions of Moscow, in particular the picture of an ICBM Wargead buried outside the Kremlin in Moscow remains an iconic image of how AESU almost lost the war to the UN. This attack also signalled the emergence of a Pro-War Russia where patriotism was at an all time high, Russians realized what the Americans wanted to do to them and wanted revenge. As a result Millions of Russian men would enlist for the armed forces voluntarily. Patriotism had never been this high since Nazi Germany invaded the Soviet Union in 1941. Meanwhile back in America the leadership was left flabbergasted, their devastating attack had turned into a humiliating fail and although by the books the Americans had 7000 nukes, in reality many of these were retired following the end of the Cold War and thus were awaiting dismantlement. So in reality the Americans had 2398 active nuclear warheads and the loss of so many in the failed attack on the CRE was a devastating blow. Americans were terrified and would demand their government call for an armistice with the "Ruskies" through violent protests and peaceful demonstration. On February 10, 2017 Republican Vice President Billy F. Reeds would hold his famous speech "I fear the dark age of human history turns more calamitous, for our war with Imperial Russia has turned nuclear" to an Intellectuals Convention in Tuscaloosa, Alabama at the State University. This speech would stand as a rallying cry to Americans, especially US troops fighting in Europe to remain firm and strong on the perceived fact that Russia was not only a threat to millions of lives but a threat to civilization and humanity as a whole, and a threat that needed to be stopped at all cost. Thus the USA would redeclare it's nuclear arms program so as to increase their stockpile in order to defeat Imperial Russia. But the Americans were also realistic, in an,all out world war like this one costs were at an extreme high and a nuclear program like this one was going to put even more pressure on the already weakened American economy. But to President Obama, it was a necessary sacrifice._

**_To be continued..._**

**_IMPORTANT INFORMATION_**

_**KPVD Konfederal'naya politsiya vnutrennikh del-**(i.e:Confederal Police for Internal Affairs)the Russian Imperial Secret Police,established in the beginning of WW3 and was made to replace the incopotent BIA(Beuro of Investigations Agency) and deals with all opposition to the government and is very important in mantaining the Tsarist government control,although it is distinct from the much more advanced and covert IDSI(Imperial Division of Secret Intellgence)it is more active in WW3 as the "feds" of Russia._

_**IDSI**-Secret Intelligence Agency of the Empire,it is the worlds leading secret intellegent corps surpassing the CIA and is also meant to ensure state security but is much much more secretive and effective and is mostly,unlike the TPK more active in the shadows._

_**CRE President**-Is Head of Government of the CRE,and has to be democratically elected by the Russian people and a member of either FUAR(Farsist Union Alliance of Russia) or its main DUMA(Parliamentary)rivals the FFU Federation of Fascist Unioniststhese are the only two major political parties in the Empire,although both are in absolute alliance with the royal family._

_**Tsar**-Is Head of State and supreme emperor to the Empire.Must be of the royal family and each member of the royal family(must have Orlov blood),inlaws decide whether to side with the FFU or the currently more popular FUAR in accordance to each parties proposedI policies.Its a very complex political system._

_Vice President Billy F. Reeds: First Republican Vice President to a Democrat_ _President._


	8. Chapter8: Enter the War (AZANIA!)

_**Chapter 8: Enter the War, the Azanian ****Discovery**_

_in the beginning of WW3 nearly all of Africa except for one was__ either allied with NATO or the UN, although this began to slightly change after the MEA Declaration from Moscow in early 2016, most of the countries in Africa remained a part of the UN force and even those that broke away because of MEAD merely declared neutrality. The **UEA(Upper Eurasian Alliance)** although powerful, was still outnumbered. But this NATO advantage would slowly begin to deminish as the increasingly more Industrial ISA(Independent State of Azania) began to annex African countries in Southern Africa. The ISA President Kenyatta Khuzwayo had set up a plan entailing the large scale annexation of African countries so as to ensure the security of Adeapolis and Tsonga City as well as expand the Azanian sphere of influence so as to protect the nation's sanctioned economy and interests much like how the Russians had done when they were still the RCU(Russian Confederated Union). Although many generals in the AFAS(Armed Forces of the Azanian State) thought it to be too aggressive, non of them protested, Premier Supreme Jabulani Mashinini's word was law, besides it was WW3 and the extremely expensive True Transformation Act was still at it's middle stages and they had to do everything in their power to protect the plan or it's successes would be short lived. This expansion was also meant to satisfy the APFP doctrine by fulfilling the wishes of it's late founder in "Liberating our subjugated brethren of African descent in AFRICA!!". Although colonies were non-existent in Africa by this time, European intervention, Chinese influence and American dominance in the continent still affected the lives of hundreds of millions in the Premier Supreme's view. Action had to be taken._

_ACIAS(African Commission for the Independence of Azanian Satellites) was the only organization that stood in the way of the well oiled Azanian Industrial-Military Fist. But by October 2016 it was becoming clearer and clearer that the Russian backed Azanian military was too strong for even all these nations combined. Through a vast system of military conscription upon newly captured Satellite States and the ISA itself as well as the massive emphasis put on weapons production and science including a humongous spy network stretching all the way to North Africa, the AFAS blasted swiftly through ACIAS member state's defences. Large encirclement movements combined with a doctrine of a synchronized AirForce and Army would help the ISA quickly defeat and occupy Malawi, Mozambique and Zambia after the Azanian Black Army had overrun Botswana, Namibia and Zimbabwe (a nation whom it defeated in just three days). The African Theatre of WW3 had been opened._

_Although the African Theatre was not the most violent out of the three theatres of World War 3, it's sheer destruction and brutality was not to be taken lightly. During the battle for Namibia, 34 000 Namibians(mostly citizens) had perished in a matter of 24 hours because of the nonstop fighting between the NATO backed Namibian Armed forces and the Russian backed Azanians. By the time the Namibian government decided to surrender on the 15th of March, more than 340 000 Namibian civilians and military personnel had perished and the damage to the nation's infrastructure during Azanian military operations was immense. Botswana whom were invaded the same day as the Namibians suffered just as much if not worse. The AAF(Azanian Aviation Force) had bombed cities nonstop for days on end after the nation and it's military had been overruned on the 24th of February, hundreds of thousands were found dead. Zimbabwe whom had been humiliated in a three day defeat didn't suffer as much but the infrastructural damage was still devastating and thousands of troops had been captured. Zambia, Malawi and Mozambique suffered even more as some NATO troops had been deployed to defend the nations thus prolonging the already brutal fighting between the Azanians and their enemies. Even the NATO troops were unable to defend the three nations, especially after the Russian Imperial Government deployed material to build hundreds of Sukhoy fighter planes, Tesla Multirole Jets and T-18 5th generation Armata Battle Tanks to the ISA in one of the longest and largest airlifts in the history of humanity where thousands of planes would be utilized, these Russian cargo planes were passing over Africa where neither NATO or the CRE possessed large scale air superiority, thus ensuring them safety and although it involved the invasion of foreign Airspace, the Czar saw it necessary in helping militarize the ISA. The CRE already had assembly plants built in the ISA so the country would quickly put the tanks and planes to good use that by October 2016 they would manage to shockingly defeat the demostic armies and NATO troops protecting Malawi, Zambia and Mozambique and were already threatening Angola. Although the ISA had yet to declare war on America and it's allies, it was clear that they sided with the Russians._

_ISA policy in the war in Africa was consistently more aggressive than any other nation on the continent, the excuse to this would be "**We are fighting the coalition of bourgeois Capitalist oppressive, pro-American and neo-colonial force of African countries. Weakness is NOT AN OPTION!!!" **as said by Azanian Premier Supreme Jabulani Mashinini in a rallying speech to his army. This would lead to the perpetration of warcrimes by the Azanian Black Army and White soldiers(mostly expelled from the ISA) fighting on the different African Armies(whites typically segragated themselves from regular divisions) were mostly shot on sight even when waving a white flag of surrender, and their abuse on the battlefield was highly encouraged by most Azanian Field Commanders. This abuse would continue for the entire duration of the war on the African Theatre. One such incident takes place on June 2016 inside Northern Malawi, this was after all the Southern part of the country had been overrun. 400 captured White infantrymen fighting alongside the Malawan Army would be herded to the woods where they would all be summarily shot without the slightest of mercy. Another incident would take place on April on brutal front of Mozambique where an entire camp of white soldiers would be completely wiped out without a single soldier left alive even though many of them upon realizing the tactical disadvantage caused by the surprise attack, surrendered and threw down their weapons. More than 6000 terrified white men were thought to have perished in the attack. No judicial steps would be taken towards the field commanders and soldiers who committed tge warcrime either._

_White civilians would not be spared from the punishment either. Most of then were made up of displaced white South Africans who had been expelled by the Azanian regime. Those whom seeked asylum in neighbouring African countries like Namibia would find themselves under oppressive rule when these nations were eventually occupied by the Azanian Black Army and as the occupation continued, this oppression would intensify. Firstly whites would be segregated from the Black communities of occupied countries, then barred from owning almost all forms of property, then when the ISA introduced it's Pula currency onto these occupied nations, set up harsh limits to the amount of money each White household could have. Azanian soldiers would be permitted to enter white households and confiscate anything they liked as well as execute whomever they pleased without consequence and as time passed the harsh conditions of the locked down 'European Ghettoes' in cities would get worser and worser. The abuse would become so unbearable that at one time whites in the European Ghetto of Herero, Zimbabwe would revolt violently against the Azanians on August 2016. The Azanian Black Army would massacre thousands._

_On October the 21st, just a week after the capitulation of Zambia, the AFAS wouldn't hesitate to attack neutral Angola in an unwarranted armed attack. The attack led by General Langa Cele would be a three pronged operation where large masses of the nation's Southern regions would be taken in an operation resembling German blitzkrieg from WW2. The Azanians would simultaneously attack the nation of Tanzania on the 30th of October. The United Republic of Tanzania was a different case. Rampart corruption plagued the country's governance and thus caused widespread poverty. The neglected people of Tazania had had enough and wanted change. When the Azanians invade the nation many Tanzanians welcome them as liberators against what they referred to as "oppressive rule". The Tanzanian military would offer little resistance due to their morale being crushed by the fact that their people sided with a foreign military force. Much of the Tanzanian military would go so far as to defect to the Azanian side. As a result after a shocking 24 hours almost the entire Southern half of Tanzania had fallen under occupation, the Tanzanian government would abandon the nation by fleeing to Nigeria, further demoralizing the already dwindling Tanzanian military and essentially leaving the country leaderless. As a result, out of all the occupied nations in Southern Africa, Tanzania produced the largest number of defectors who joined the Azanian military._

_Realizing that their aid was ineffective, after having prepared since the organizations' formation, with NATO assistance, ACIAS member States assemble their first army which they quickly send to the fronts on Angola and Tanzania. This army would be made up of Nigeria, Egypt, Algeria, Libya, the DRC and the Republic of the Congo. ACIAS would make no attempt to send this military to liberate Mozambique, Malawi and Zambia due to fears that it would be overstretched thus leading to a devastating loss against the Azanians. With Azania's reputation of frequently rapid military success, effective strategy making and superior technology in all three military branches, they had to be extremely careful. All occupied African nations would be absorbed into the Azanian sphere of influence with the Azanian government in Tsonga City and Adeapolis recognizing each as Satellite States where all it's citizens received fully recognized human rights(with exception to whites and Indians). This move would increase support for Azania in occupied nations. But this also meant that these nations were now directly influenced by the ISA and thus were no longer allies NATO's UN could rely on, nor were those not involved in the war neutral nations anymore, as Azania was a CRE ally thus virtually making them an ally of Russia as well. The Russian Empire's allies were growing because of the ISA, this would lead to the Czar committing even more financial, advisory, military and Industrial material to the ISA. Azania was proving to be the CRE's most valuable ally in the war. To the White House these news were terrible._

_After the invasion of Tanzania, on November the 2nd President Obama would propose to Congress that war had to be declared on the ISA. According to the President "**UN member States such Angola, Namibia and now Tanzania have been attacked by fascist Azania. We have established NATO as the armed wing of the UN, it is because of these reasons I believe an attack on any UN member State contributing to the war effort in Europe and Asia, and now seemingly Africa, should be taken as an attack on an impromptu NATO member. I therefore beseech Congress and our NATO allies to unite on the morally correct and tactically demanding crusade of stopping the ISA on it's tracks. NATO even sent a deterring force to Africa serving as a warning to the Azanians and they killed them all and imprisoned the rest. The increasing racial abuse on minorities should also serve to alarm us of Azania's impeding threat. If I wasn't a sensitive man by considering Tsarist Russia's hideous War crimes and acts against humanity towards Chinese dissidents and the nation's innocent civilians, I would instead compare Azania with Nazi Germany itself. By protecting our allies we protect out war effort against Imperial Russia. The stalemate in Europe has to be broken at some point, we thus cannot allow ourselves to waver in will by permitting the ISA to use militaristic force to compel the cessation of our allies in an unwarranted conflict. This directly undermines our war effort by dwindling the number of allies we have. All UN members are allies of NATO, we thus cannot expect them to fight their enemies alone whilst they help us fight ours." **This speech would be regarded as the best Obama had ever delivered and it played a huge role in convincing the US Congress of which was strongly against the declaration of war against the ISA for strategic purposes, to actually declare war on the ISA on November 18, 2016. This declaration of war would serve as revival to the sinking morale of African nations facing the famed Azanian Industrual-Military Fist. They were no longer alone._

_Azanian industry was already militarized because of the country's 'Operation Sweep', but the formal entrance of the USA into their "local conflict" converted the nation into a total war state. Virtually all Azanian manufacturing companies were converted into producing tanks, guns, ammunition as well as war supplies, and integrated into Azania's military industry. The ISA's Department of Energy and Scientific Advancement had also succeeded in producing Africa's first demostic battle tank prototype as well as a new machine gun design on early January 2017. The same Department was already on the verge of finishing Africa's first domestic battleship, destroyer warship, frigate warship, Corvette warship, fighter jet, attack jet, bomber aircraft and Multirole Aircraft using Azanian science. This would heighten Azanian patriotism and self-esteem, stimulating the belief that they were a supreme civilization in Africa. Soon Azania's industries would be able to produce every type of military asset and equipment locally without reliance from overseas powers. They were putting the money from the True Transformation Act to good use, not to mention the fact that massive Russian aid was also helping stimulate their industrialization program. But the development of conventional weapons wasn't the only thing the Azanian government has focused on since coming into power. Nuclear weapons were also a huge interest of the Azanian government._

_Azanian scientist and nuclear physicist **Dr Siphosethu Mabalengwe** had studied abroad for years long before the creation of the Azanian state and would become a scientist of the former South Africa. From what he had learnt whilst studying in the RCU(Russian Confederated Union) on how to build a nuclear power plant, he already figured out how to build a nuclear weapon, especially due to all the money he would receive from the newly formed ISA regarding research on nuclear energy, but regardless of this achievement he was still unable to build a fully fledged nuclear weapon due to his current inability to build a proper reactor to stabilize the nuke's core so it wouldn't blow them to hell whilst they still stored it._

_All the data concerning the six nukes apartheid South Africa had built was all destroyed so the Azanians were completely on their own, the Russians provided them with everything they needed but we're reluctant in giving them nuclear weapons with the concerning belief that they would initiate nuclear war. But just 5 months before America tried to absolutely cripple Russia using nuclear fire on January 2017, the nuclear scientist would make a daring vow to the Azanian Premier Supreme, promising him that he would produce Africa's first nuclear weapon without reliance from Russia or any overseas power should he be funded. As a result Billions would be injected into his research and the largest nuclear facility on the Southern hemisphere would be secretly built near Ulwandle Metropolis. Upon further research, Dr Mabalengwe would stumble upon an even bigger nuclear energy category whilst trying to build a complimentary nuclear core to his new reactor - the I-376. This nuclear energy would be based on Cosmic Radiation and after completing it on March 24, 2017 would(along with the Department of Energy and Scientific Advancement) begin the building of two power plants based on it's nuclear technology in Adeapolis and Tsonga City to power the two growing cities where electricity demands were at an all time. These two 'Cosmic Power Plants' as their creator Dr Mabalengwe called them, were projected produce more energy in just 7 months than what the USA mainlands could with normal electricity in an entire decade and a half if "fully mobilized". The West, in particular the USA were outraged and would ridicule the apparently "stupid scientist" according to them. They would do everything possible to discredit "the claim", with British Prime Minister Johnathan Forester even going so far as to say "African technology could barely build a car let alone a nuclear reactor" when asked about his thoughts on the matter. How little they knew._

_The Premier Supreme was fascinated, he believed they could convert the new energy source into a nuclear weapons far surpassing the Atomic Bomb. He would order his scientists to begin **Operation Nkanyezi** on May 2017, which was a project in the now recently finished secret nuclear facility in Ulwandle Metropolis - **The Mansionary Astrology**, by far the biggest nuclear facility on the Southern Hemisphere and arguably the world. This project's goal would be the provision of the world's first Cosmic Bomb and it would be led by one of the most brilliant minds of Africa, former black Russian nuclear scientist and now Azanian civilian - **Nadezhda Rasputin**, with his name having been changed to 'Themba Rasputin' as a translation to his Russian name(although he obviously would keep the surname)._

_All these events had to be taking a toll on the war strained economy of the ISA, but the Premier Supreme had gotten lucky. Two years prior to the commencement of 'Operation Nkanyezi' new major Rareethrum Reserves were discovered around mainland Azania. Mainly the Rareethrum sites dubbed the Uthungelo's Quarry in the Lesotho Province and the Umgodi kaThemba (Hope's Hole) in the Shaka-Zulu Province. The Azanians were already a Rareethrum producing nation long before South Africa was dissolved and Azania itself was born, but it's previous Rareethrum reserves paled in comparison to their newly discovered ones. Specialists would even begin to compare the ISA's reserves to Russia._

_Their newly discovered huge reserves would serve as a major source of income to the nation, with a huge emphasis on Rareethrum mining using machines bought from the CRE, soon Rareethrum would not only account for more than 60% of Industrial Azania's skyrocketing GDP of **US$6.589 Trillion** by January 2017, but almost everything in the nation would be powered through the energy source. For the mere fact that the Azanian economy had rapidly surpassed Japan's and was closing in on China's(**NOTE**: By this time the American economy had long surpassed China's wartorn economy with ease) made the CRE content with them as an ally and would serve as a morale booster to the Russians who now saw them as their most valuable asset in World War 3._

_**To be continued...**_


	9. Chapter 9: Sudden Shock

**_Chapter 9: Sudden Shock (Operation Arctic-Strike)_**

_On January 7, 2017 the Azanian **Foreign Minister Tshepo Mangaye** would meet with Russian **Imperial Minister of Foreign Affairs Onesimus Ryabár** in the Free City of **Stalinsk,CRE**. In this conference the Independent State of Azania would officially join the UWTO Military Alliance. Officially being the first African State to not only be a member of the UEA, but a UWTO power too. The Azanians were now at war with the United States afterall. By this time the West was getting worried that they might lose the war, after the Russian sponsored Brazilian invasion of French Guiana, Cayenne and Guyana, all 13 South American countries except for neutral Argentina and UN Venezuela and Colombia had joined the UEA, and now on top of all that another Industrial power joined the Russians._

_Yes, the war had fully ripen Azania's industry and by the beginning of 2017, there wasn't anything Azanian Industries couldn't produce. From cars to guns and from tanks to warships and even Jet planes. Azanian Premier Supreme Jabulani Mashinini had virtually converted all of Azania's massive manufacturing sectors to industries that would support the war effort. Azanian society was becoming increasingly militaristic as well, many men went to the Frontlines to fight and there was nothing more prestigious than joining the military. The government even increased salaries to gain more manpower and this move would give them help from an unexpecting source. Many African men coming from countries living under Azanian occupation would enlist into the AFAS(Armed Forces of the Azanian State), shocking Western leaders. These numbers would skyrocket when Tsonga City would begin passing bills promising citizenship to those who helped and using vast propaganda to paint the NATO allies as Imperialists looking to take away their independence as "fellow Africans". The Azanian Industrial-Military Fist as it was dubbed was stronger than ever and the Russian War Machine would need this force as an ally for it's next daring military campaign._

_Meanwhile the war in Europe had stalemated, the NATO allies were fighting the Russians on the Western Front and Switzerland, Northern Italy as well as the far parts of Eastern France had become a battlefield. Under the leadership of **US General Lyndsey Malone**, NATO had reverted back to WWI tactics of Trench Warfare and after a relentless AirForce battle between the joint NATO AirForce and RIAF(Russian Imperial AirForce), they had managed to halt the advance of the Russian military and thwarted Imperial Russia's plans to capture and occupy all of Europe in a violent military operation._

_Meanwhile the British whom had pledged neutrality through their LIP agreement with Canada and Australia and their '**Brexit**' from NATO remained physically detached from the violent war in mainland Europe. Of course this didn't mean Britain did not supply the NATO Allies with all it could. They would support America and its allies with money, weapons, food, ammunition, intelligence and now seemingly "access". The British Navy was now monitoring the English channel and allowed no Russian or Eastern European ships to pass through, whether it was a warship or a simple merchant ship. But the Western Allies especially the USA would enjoy unlimited access. Putin opted not to provoke the Brits into war by "Violating their sea routes", which many in the Kremlin saw as absurd. This forced Russian ships passing through the Mediterranean to face constant harrassment from the US Navy and AirForce whilst the NATO Allies could easily pass supplies to their forces on the Western Front by shipment and also bombard the Russian Navy in the North Sea and Eastern European cities from sea(through Aircraft Carriers and Amphibious Assault Ships) and land(from Airforce bases in Western Europe and Britain)._

_At first the Russian Imperial High Command saw this as a simple capitalist move on the part of the British, I mean America had made a fortune from the arms industry of the previous World Wars, but the fact that NATO still operated a Naval and AirForce base in the UK raised major red flags concerning British neutrality. After Prime Minister Johnathan Forester had lost the elections in late 2016, new **British Prime Minister Aiden Harrington** would begin reforming the LIP policy so as to fit the provision of aid to America and it's allies, as Britain still sustained faith that it's little brother America, could still win the war. The UK would make the huge mistake of housing, arming and deploying more than 50 000 US Marines to the Western Front from British Naval bases(something that was not suppose to happen due to the British exit from the NATO military alliance), this would lead to a disastrous loss for the Russian military in Calais, France._

_Effectively pushing them back and causing them to lose a strategic coastal city, this loss would also inflict some major casualties on the Russians. The Czar was furious at the attack and blamed the British. The last straw for the Russians would come on May 2, 2017 when the UK would loan the USA £16 Billion in addition to all the money they had lent the Americans. Now the Russians were positively convinced that the British were looking to undermine their war effort. Some in the Kremlin and even the Duma would begin coming up with the theory that Britain was staying only staying out of the war physically because they knew their Industrial complex was nothing compared to that of Russia's, and were looking to undermine their war effort whilst hiding behind bogus neutrality so the Americans could weaken them enough for the British to be able to later muster a fatal blow against an exhausted Russia. Many would use the militarism occurring within the UK(which the British government had claimed to be "soley for self-defense") as evidence to further support this hypothesis. Well whether it was true or not, one thing was clear and that was the Brits were on the side of their enemies. President Putin would consider the idea as well, they were very capable, the British could pull sure a stunt off on the later stages the war if nothing was done. As a result on May 16, 2017 the Commander-in-Chief of the RCAF, President Dimitrovo Putin would sign the **Instrument of Amplification,** a formal declaration of war against the United Kingdom on the grounds of the MEA Declaration and the UK's violation of LIP._

_The British were absolutely shocked by the sudden declaration of war, but there was no time to contemplate why. Prime Minister Aiden Herrington would instantly fly down to the USA on the 18th of May after two long days of negotiating for a peace settlement with the Russians ended in vain. When he arrived in the US he would speak with President Obama in the White House concerning the UK's immediate reentry into NATO. The NSC(National Security Council) of the US had no problem with the request and NATO member States welcoming it. The UK and it's LIP allies(Australia, Canada and New Zealand) would immediately rejoin NATO in the war effort against the Empire. The British looked to crush Russia, the heart of the Empire, and many British generals believed Russia was too big to defend on all sides whilst fighting a brutal two front war. If they wanted to defeat Russia they had to strike Russia itself, this meant establishing a beachhead to give NATO troops a new breakthrough and many generals had the perfect idea were to strike. Even their super satellite - the Opekun, was too occupied surveiling the Western parts of the country (where NATO Airforces posed a significant threat) to notice in time according to many British and American military strategists. **Operation Arctic-Strike** had begun._

_The American and British government would make the resources available for this huge operation led by British **General Dawson Newell**. This was to become the second biggest Naval based invasion since D-Day and would put into full use America's massive industries. After hundreds of warship would be mobilized from the West Coast of the United States in San Francisco, San Jose, Oakland and Los Angeles, on August 24, 2017 they would attack. These ships would move for the extremely inadequately guarded Bering Sea of Russia. Through using the large US Island near the Bering Sea the Americans would launch a large scale sea-to-land invasion of Northeastern Russia in the coast of Anadyr, more or less a region with arctic coasts._

_Although Russian defences would spot the invasive force almost immediately not much could be done about the huge NATO force. The Americans would receive little resistance when making their landings and would push the small Russian force with ease. NATO was now in Siberia and this would mark the only time mainland Russia was being invaded since World War 2 by the Nazis. Russian commanders were confident that the Americans and NATO couldn't sustain a war in Siberia and would assure the Czar that they would quickly kick them out of the Motherland. But they were wrong, the Americans had done their research and knew of the **Trans-Siberian Ameliorate Project(TSAP)** which was centred around the infrastructural development of Siberia so as to decentralize development and populate Siberia by creating more job opportunities there. The Rareethrum reserves there also provided great opportunity for the TSAP's success. But this plan would provide logistical preparations for the NATO allies as road,railway and infrastructural facilities(e.g. hospitals etc.) from nearby towns because of the TSAP._

_Meanwhile the British would launch a major naval attack on the massive island of **Ostrov Vrangeiya** where they would quickly subdue the Island's Capital of **Esfírton**, taking over a huge chunk of the island. This attack would provide the Americans advancing in Anadyr with British reinforcements, quickly speeding up the advance. By the time the RIA and RIAF would be mobalized to go and fight the British-American Invaders, more than 23 major Siberian towns in the Oblast of Anadyr had already been taken over by the enemy, whom were now surrounding the Capital city of the Anadyr Oblast - **Lenington**, named after the famed Russian communist Vladimir Lenin. The NATO Airforce would bombard the city into submission for an entire month and a half whilst the Russians clashed with the Americans whom were now threatening the **Omolon** Oblast. The Czar was humiliated, the most powerfullest military in the world was failing to defend its homeland. But the Omolon border would be as far as they could get as the Russian military was by this time ready to fully react to the invasion._

_Meanwhile brave Russian sailors in Ostrov Vrangeiya would organize the major retreat of many Russian civilians off the Southern coastline of the island. Thousands of Russian civilians would escape to the mainlands by shipment and boats but thousands more had already been captured by NATO forces. The USN and USAF as well as the RAF(Royal AirForce) and RN(Royal Navy) would serve as a major deterrence to this retreat with this NATO force causing the harrassment of unarmed civilian ships. Although the outnumbered RIAF pilots would bravely defend their brethren, half the retreating ships including three of the five tankers full of civilians would be sunk by NATO, killing more than 27 840 people. The Russian media would dub the attack "**The Sudden Massacre"** as the NATO Allies would massacre an additional 4 360 Russian locals violently resisting occupation in Esfírton for more than a week after news of the sinking of civilian ships retreating to the mainlands would cause the civilians under occupation to implode with rage._

_Although the Allies crushed the riots of resistance brutally, this warcrime would cause outraged in Russia, with many calling for the execution of just as many NATO POWs as those massacred. But the President concerned about Russian soldiers in NATO hands, would order that no such thing would take place. But this war crime would heighten Russian resolve to defeat America. But things were also not looking good for UWTO elsewhere. The sudden attack, which had been dubbed the '**Sudden Shock**' destabilized the Russian front on the sea of Japan as RINF(Russian Imperial Navy Force) forces moved to fight the USN and RN invading their homeland. This would allow the USN from the Northern Mariana Islands to surround Japan, effectively blockading it from the world and together with the devastating Blitz ii by the Chinese Airforce, this would be a full on siege against Japan._

_By November 19, 2017 the US Marines with help from the Chinese Airforce had entered Japan and were waging a full on war to take over the Island nation. The Japanese would defend their nation fiercely, with even civilians getting Russian rifles and being sent to fight thr Americans. Although many of them were untrained as many Japanese soldiers were sent to mainland asia to fight China, due to the advanced Russian equipment they had, the fight with the Americans would stalemate for more than 2 months. Realizing that no Japanese surrender would come, the British Prime Minister Aiden Harrington would order a nuclear strike against Japan._

_Indeed on February 4, 2018 the British would drop a nuclear bomb on the Japanese city of Nagoya, more than half the city would be devastated and hundreds of thousands of Japanese civilians would die. Together with the nuclear devastation they had suffered from the Chinese which would see the nuclear destruction of 3 major cities, this would be an overwhelming event. On 16 February 2018 the japanese would have no choice but to surrender. The first UWTO power had fallen. The was both jubilation for the victory and sorrow for those devastated in both the USA and UK._

_IDSI Agents would organize **Flight C60,** the historical event were using an IDSI spy plane the Russians would successfully transport Japanese Prime Minister Ryuga Akiyama over dangerous airspace in the sea of Japan and straight to Moscow. In this historical moment they would also organize the movement of more than 4 thousand Japanese refugees using the huge Russian sub - **the Evdokíja**, they would send these civilians to the Industrial hub of the whole of Eastern Siberia - **Stalinsk(**renamed from Vladivostok), named after Josef Stalin, the greatest Communist in the history of mankind. This submarine would continue collecting thousands Japanese refugees and sending them to the Free City of Stalinsk for two months before the operation would be called off for being too dangerous. For the 430 000 Japanese fighting on the Western front in europe these terrible news were devastating to morale. But the Russians would promise them salvation with Russian Imperial Foreign Minister of Foreign Affairs Onesimus Ryabár promising them "**We will liberate your homeland at all costs, for to us the salvation of Japan is as important as the defeat of America"**. This would help boost the shared spirit of comradeship and enthusiasm between Russian troops and Japanese soldiers as although NATO was winning in Japan, their success in Siberia was already taking a turn for the the worst._

_The NATO attack on the inadequately arctic region of Russia dubbed Operation Arctic-Strike was very quick. NATO forces would successfully advance deeper into the Anadyr Confederate, where they would quickly attack and take over the Pelinok Military Base who's unprepared and shocked troops were retreating, the same advance would see NATO surround and brutally siege the Oblast capital of Lenington (from September 2017 to December 18, 2017 before the city was eventually taken) who's people were reluctant to capitulate. The advance was successful yes, I mean it included the use of more than 2.8 Million troops landing into Russian land. This was the greatest sea-to-land invasion since D-Day, which proved that America's global power projection made the nation worthy of still being labelled '**Superpower**', but as said by General Vladimir Kremli "it was too successful". After the NATO allies landed in Northern Anadyr the advance of their forces advanced quickly through the Russian Confederate, faster than what the military leadership of both the CRE and NATO had anticipated, as a result NATO troops were suffering from fatigue due to unending months of combat, supplies were dangerously low and supply lines were extremely thinned out because of the ever bothersome RIAF._

_By January under the leadership of General Vladimir Kremli, whom the Czar had personally recalled from China to go and defend his homeland, Russian troops would inflict terrible losses on the NATO forces during the **Battle of the Omolon-Anadyr Divide** between the Oblast border of Omolon and Anadyr, where more than 430 000 soldiers would be killed whilst a massive 280 000 forced to surrender. By the 15th of January 2018, the UWTO troops comprising of Polish and Belarusan soldiers would begin driving the exhausted NATO forces back would. Plus the bad weather which had hampered the mobilization of the mighty RIAF(Russian Imperial AirForce) and responsible for such huge NATO success was also beginning to clear up. The RINF(Russian Imperial Navy Force) was also involved in brutal naval contest with the USN along the East Siberian Sea. This would make the waters there too dangerous to send in fresh reinforcements to the Anadyr Front by sea. Although this battle at sea would see the sinking of about 13 RINF destroyers, 9 Soviet Class Corvettes, 5 Frigates, and 10 more destroyers heavily damaged and the Russian Aircraft Carrier - the **IRS Volvograd** severely harmed with a lot of it's personnel killed and aircrafts destroyed, it would also leave to the sinking of more than 46 US Destroyers, 32 NATO nation Cruisers, 3 US Submarines and the total and utter destruction of an entire Carrier squad including it's Aircraft Carrier - **The USS Yorktown**(one of America's top 3 best Aircraft Carriers) and the devastating surrender of more than 33 British-American Naval Assets by the end of the Battle in March 8, 2018 in the **Battle for Siberian Waters**, greatest and most violent naval battle in human history. This loss would also serve as testament to Western leaders of the technological difference between NATO and the ever advancing Russian military._

_Before the devastating loss on the East Siberian Sea, even greater ruin would take place upon Russian land for the NATO Allies. The Russians were winning again and the casualties in the thousands were mounting on the NATO Allies. The Russo-Poles had managed to break through the 32nd army, killing more than 56 000 soldiers and capturing more than 35 000. They would then fight off the 132nd US Tank division, many of whom would be forced to abandon more than 920 Tanks due to the rapidly advancing RIA divisions whom,had support from the massive RIAF whilst they had lost air superiority, yes the Americans could replace those using their massive Industries, but those Sherman and Tiger tanks lost could not be reproduced on Russian land and considering how the UK gave 400 tanks whilst Spain gave 300 tanks and the USA gave 3200 tanks for Operation Arctic-Strike, the loss of this many tanks would be a devastating loss to the already dwindling NATO forces._

_The loss in the Battle for Siberian Waters would virtually trap all Americans inside Russia as the RINF secured the Laptev Sea and the East Siberian Sea to ensure no chance of escape for the somewhat 1 million US-British still alive and fighting inside Russia. These news would be devastating to the morale of the trapped men and upon realizing this the US government would begin making empty promises assuring them reinforcements and if need be a safe retreat, urging them to hold on and not surrender until additional troops arrive just to keep their spirits up. Of course after the devastating defeat on the East Siberian Sea these promises were delusional on the part of the US government. Realizing that all hope was lost, they would begin adopting a scorched Earth policy against Russian towns and cities, in particular Lenington._

_These events would quickly lead to the final battle of Operation Arctic-Strike - **The Battle of Lenington** would take place on March 22, 2018 would be one of the most violent battles of the war where the NATO leadership would refuse to allow the surrounded US-British troops to surrender. The battle would last for 4 weeks and with Russian civilians under the control of terrified NATO troops, multiple war crimes would be committed. NATO troops would use vast slave labour where even children would be forced to help fortify the city. Many would resist and thus frustrated NATO field commanders would frequently order the massacre of thousands. The **Lenington** **Liberation Group(LLG)** had also recruited thousands within the city and upon knowledge of the approaching RIA and RIAF, knowing that the Americans and the British were about to have their asses handed to them by their massive native military, they would rally the entire city into violently opposing the demoralized NATO troops as support for their approaching military._

_This Battle would cause the Americans and the British to commit war crimes were even innocent children would get caught up in the fighting and as the obviously angry Russian troops entered the city, the battle would be extremely violent and would see American scorched earth policy taken to extremes. Buildings, recreational sites, roads, railway links and other important infrastructure would be devastated by NATO troops. By 15 April 2018, Russian troops under Kremli would surround the city and thus the trapped NATO troops in a near wipeout encirclement where more than 770 000 US-British troops would be killed. Demoralized, cold, starved, low on ammunition and trapped, the remaining Americans and Brits would have no choice but to surrender. Operation Arctic-Strike had been a huge blunder and NATO had almost 3 millions of troops and a lot of military assets that were hard to replace and would be needed for future battles._

_The Battle of Lenington was over and more than a million were dead in just a four weeks. Although it was mainly NATO troops, 270 000 Russian civilians had perished during the battle and 120 000 had died prior to the clash due to NATO brutality and Russian civil resistance. Lenington's infrastructure was devastated with many dead. Nearby towns didn't fare much better either, with families displaced, towns destroyed and hundreds and in many cases thousands killed. The Czar proclaimed this as the greatest injustice against the Motherland since the Chinese and American attempts to murder hundreds of millions of innocent Russian civilians through nuclear fire and the Nazi attack on the Soviet Union, and swore revenge against America. Russians were angry and called fornthe total annihilation of America. Due to these war crimes citizens were now the primary targets of military operations, meaning the attacks on innocent civilians were about to get even worse. All captured troops from the Battle of Lenington would be sent to Sila Ataki hands on the Chinese Front. As a result, of the 216 000 captured US-British troops, only 3000 would survive until the end of the war._

_As for the massive isle of Ostrov Vrangeiya the NATO Allies had retreated from the Island after the Battle for Siberian Waters, but not before they could heavily damage its Capital City of Esfírton, which they would subsequently do as part of the Scorched Earth policy. The battle in Russia was over. Vladimir Kremli whom countered the NATO advance by outmaneuvering its Field commanders and thus became a war hero whom defended the Motherland and would thus for his outstanding services for the CRE Military and nation, for secretly facilitating the formation of the Sila Ataki for the Czar and the deterrence of a large invasive force, Tsar Viktor i Orlov would declare him **Marshall Supreme** of the **Russo-Confederated Armed Forces(RCAF),** a high ranking position which was first of it's kind._

_Meanwhile back in the USA, news of the loss would send ripples throughout the American public. Over a million and a half American soldiers had died on the operation alone(i.e more casualties than what America suffered in both WWI and WWII), and the public was becoming increasingly restless. Many were beginning to believe that the war in Europe was becoming unwinnable and the mounting Asian and European refugees on American coasts were making the economic problems worse. The empty promises made to trapped soldiers in Anadyr, CRE in which President Obama told then not to surrender had caused high casualties for the British and especially American soldiers on the dying days of operation Arctic-Strike, this would cause the **Obama War** Scandal in which both CNN and Fox News as well as other major media outlets in the US would begin blaming President Obama and his administration for the massacre of US troops._

_Soon the US public would call for the President to be impeached and although Congress would refuse to impeach Obama on the grounds that it would be another devastating blow to the already dwindling morale of American troops on the Western Front, many Congressmen would agree with the American public's view concerning an armistice with the CRE. But unfortunately it was too late, the US Government couldn't get an armistice with Russia even if they wanted to. After the vicious and unsuccessful nuclear attack on Russia in early 2017, the Czar, Imperial Minister of Defence and the President would meet in the IHI(Imperial House of Integrity) in Maximgrad on March 18, 2017 where they would sign the **Declaration of Russian Resolve**, this was a document stating that the only way for the CRE to accept that World War 3 is over, is with the Unconditional Surrender of the USA. No way was the American government or public going to allow Russia and it's UWTO allies to have it's way with the world, let alone their beloved country. But little did they know that the reply of the Russian Empire to their aggression would put Operation Arctic-Strike and many of the events of the entire history of World Wars to shame._

_**To be continued... **_


	10. Chapter10: The Russian Reply

**_Chapter 10: The Russian Reply (Operation Spearhead)_**

_Four years into World War 3 and it was already proving to be the most devastating conflict in human history. Millions in the tens had died and neither side was even close to reaching a possible alternative resolution to the large scale conflict. But furthermost, America had invaded Russia in the biggest sea to land invasion in human history(second only to D-Day from WWII) and although Kremli's forces would deter the invading army and eventually annihilate it, it was still a humiliating event in Russian history. The Czar wanted America to pay, he protested to his Italian and particularly Azanian allies about Russia simply carrying too much of the burden, and demanded for UWTO(United Warsaw Treaty Organization) and particularly the ISA to do something more meaningful in the battle for Europe rather than simply sending a few Special Force squadrons to carry out operations which ultimately did not change their situation._

_The Azanian Premier Supreme had refused to commit a large force into Europe as they were still battling multiple African countries allied with NATO. America had also sent troops to defend Africa and this had led to frequent setbacks on the African Theatre. But by late 2017 this changed as America, realizing the full cost of a stalemate and an increasing possibility of defeat against an enemy they had underestimated, withdrew many of it's forces for Operation Arctic-Strike, a devastating blow to the morale of anti-Azanian forces, allowing the ISA to stretch it's Empire from the entirety of Southern Africa, all the way to Central Africa, having invaded and taken over the DRC, Republic of the Congo, Gabon, Equatorial Guinea, the Central African Republic, South Sudan, and were beginning to threaten Ethopia, Somalia and Cameroon. Yet after all these brutal military operations, the AFAS were barely exhausted from the fighting, with millions of troops still filling it's ranks._

_Many North African leaders including formerly skeptical Westerners who had underestimated the Azanians were beginning to believe that Azania might achieve the impossible and invade all of Africa in one swoop. Admittedly Azanian supply lines were dangerously thinned out and the logistical costs had skyrocketed, but now since they were fielding a completely independent military that had the support of an entirely domestic arms industry, with a new and powerful energy source(i.e Cosmic Radiation technology), and were enjoying increased support from the populations of occupied countries, they were able to do it. But this stretch would still force the Azanian military command to temporarily halt it's advance for strategic purposes, although the massive firebombings and general bombardment of unoccupied and enemy African nations would continue as the AAF(Azanian Aviation Force) continued to enjoy supreme aerial superiority._

_Meanwhile, on May 4, 2018 the Czar would call for a meeting in Maximgrad with the CRE President, Vice President, Marshall Supreme and among other major military leaders. The consensus of the meeting would entail the direct invasion of US mainlands, as the Czar believed that was the only way to force America (by far the biggest contributor in NATOs budget and military) to withdraw from Europe, allowing the Russians to take over Europe and thus earn decisive victory in WWIII. However it was not that easy, a massive bulk of their forces had been poured onto the Western Front and the Asian Theatre, and a military operation of this scale would demand the commitment of too many of these forces in the eyes of Vladimir Kremli, the Marshall Supreme of the Russian military. If they weren't careful, the Americans might end up at the gates of Moscow and St. Petersburg long before they could reach Washington DC._

_The Marshall Supreme also believed that if they intensified the already harsh draft, then not only would it help plunder heightened Russian morale, but produce untrained troops that the Americans would slaughter the instance they set foot on either the West or East Coasts of the USA, plus his hostile relationship with President Putin also created a conflict of interest concerning how the military should be ran, "**Increasing already harsh conscription laws will not only help to further the incompetence of the Putin Administration, but create a shortage in the much needed labour force that our guzzlers and magnificent Industries need in order to support our war effort and destroy the Western oppressors"** Kremli argued in the meeting in Maximgrad. The government was already beginning to question the consensus of the meeting in Maximgrad. But then..._

_A very ambitious and young **Pankrati Mikhailov**, the 41 year old newly appointed **Admiral Supreme** of the RINF would approach Marshall Supreme Vladimir Kremli with a plan. Confident in his Navy's superiority, he would suggest the plan go-ahead, but instead of Russia carrying the entire burden, this would go from being a mainly Russian operation to being a UWTO military campaign "**The Motherland that comrade Stalin had built and our great Emperor Maxim i had rebuilt has more than enough weaponry and offensive vehicles for all UWTO troops. All our allies have to do is prove their loyalty to the Warsaw Pact by committing their troops to our cause as comrades in arms"** said the fanatical Mikhailov. **Operation Spearhead**, had begun. As a result, the CRE would call for a summit with all UWTO members and it's allies in Moscow on May 12, 2018 to discuss the matter. All UWTO countries, including besieged Italy would agree to the Operation, except for Azanian President Kenyatta Khuzwayo, who initially disagreed as he believed it would effectively halt their 'Freedom Sweep' in Africa. Kenyatta was aware that the Russians were planning to use their huge and mostly unthreatened force stationed in Africa for this operation, and would use UWTO to command their military, but UWTO leaders would vote against Azanian disentanglement in the Operation, and after assuring Kenyatta that it would be an Azanian made Supreme Commander of this operation's forces, the ISA President would reluctantly agree. Operation Spearhead was now active._

_But the USA would instantly find out about the Operation's existence (which was to be initially secret until commencement, in which it would be too late for the Americans to do much to prevent it) after CIA operatives had managed to steal military documents from the Kremlin in Moscow. Meanwhile in the USA, Obama was preparing for the upcoming elections and wanted to minimize the enactment of controversial decisions for the good of his campaign. But when he heard of Operation Spearhead and what it might possibly mean for them in WWIII, would instantly move to take action. Mexico had experienced a CIA sponsored civil war after the American War of Morality(2006-2009) in which the previous Mexican government would be replaced with a pro-American one, much to the shagreen of many Mexicans. In WWIII, the country had sided with America and as a result more than 2.5 million Mexican men had been killed on the brutal Western Front in Europe. On July 21, 2016 a coup had occured in Mexico led by **Garcia Obando** and it would've succeeded had the USA not intervene._

_American military leaders believed that if a Russian attack would come, then it would either come from Canada and into the USA or from Mexico. With their Government on his side, Obama would "offer troops to defend Mexico should a Russian attack come", the Mexican government would agree instantly, allowing US troops to occupy the nation. Although the government supported the occupation, the citizens did not, and would react angrily, but not much could be done, the Mexican government under **President Carlito Rodriguez** had the protection of the US Armed Forces. Canada was America's ally and would have a six month occupation agreement with the USA, allowing the entry of US troops into the nation. Obama now looked onto Socialist Cuba, although the Cuban government declared neutrality in the war, Obama did not trust this neutrality and believed that Cuba would avail itself to its old ally as a staging ground for Russian military operations against the US. Something had to be done._

_As a result on May 28, 2018 President Barack Obama would invite Cuban leader and Castro fanatic Cipriano Ruiz to the White House, where he would request for US troops to occupy the nation for 3 months so as to preserve Cuban neutrality and independence in exchange for economic aid. Ruiz saw this as an Imperialist move orchestrated to overthrow his regime and would storm out of the President's office. "**America has never even once respected the independence of Marxist Cuba, why should we believe they are NOW!!"** he publicly said to US Diplomats who had called him in a bid to change his mind. This reaction would further strengthen already strong Cuban nationalism. America had failed to use it's greatest skill – Diplomacy, to win. Three days later an American plane surveying Cuba would be fired at by the Cuban AirForce. This would begin the Second Cuban Crisis. As a result the CIA would organize for a bomb to blow up at the University of Mississippi, effectively blaming the Cubans for the terrorist attack which left 70 injured, and 2 killed. The American invasion of Cuba would be the solution to the crisis._

_On July 17, 2018 the USN would blockade Cuba after sinking three Soviet Class destroyers that belonged to the nation, a further five patrol boats would be sunk, the siege on the island nation would encompass an endless tirade of aerial raids and bombardment by the USAF which would kill thousands. Eventually on July 25, 2018 the Americans would finally invade the nation. But the resistance of the Cubans would be the most unexpected and shocking thing on the campaign. Millions of Cubans would battle against hundreds of American F-5 Tiger Tanks and powerful Abrams using mere rifles and even when overran and forced to retreat from one position to another, refused to surrender. Cipriano Ruiz would refuse to leave Havana, the Cuban Capital. Proclaiming to his people that they were to fight to the last man before the Capital fell. This kind of defiance would trigger an unexpected response from American troops and leaders, thus resulting in the **Cuban Genocide** which would see more than 24.8 Million Cubans killed even after the surrender of Cuba and the capture of it's leader (of whom would be executed by the Americans). This was the single most greatest atrocity in American and human history. The conflict proved to be more bloody than expected and American casualties were sharply different from what had been anticipated. But nevertheless by October 23, 2018 the goal of American President Barack Obama had been complete, but it had led to the deaths of thousands of Americans and millions of Cubans, making his administration even more unpopular._

_In November 2018, President Obama would be voted off the seat of Presidency and replaced with Republican candidate – **Donald Trump**. A hardliner who believed in the racial superiority of Western European people's over the East, it would be his policies that would lead to the Cuban Genocide. Trump would be informed of the daring Russian operation, the President would organize the depleted Pacific Fleet to form a protection belt along the West Coast of the USA, where the operation was set to occur. The USN would then set up anti-ship batteries along parts of the East Coast to buy the US Military at home some time whilst enforcing an already set up a Naval blockade on Glbraltar at the Mediterranean Sea so as to prevent Russian subs from passing through into the Atlantic. America had been given some time to rebuild many of the lost warships from the costly Battle for Siberian Waters, this would allow the USN to form a naval blockade on the North Pacific Ocean between the Midway Islands and the Aleutian Islands meant to meet the Russian fleet head on. The UWTO Command was shocked by the incredible preparation the Americans had taken, causing the Operation to be postponed yet again, but the Czar would decree that "The RINF is to strike the murderous American oppressors head on"._

_On January 13, 2019 the operation would begin. UWTO troops, including a large number of Azanian soldiers, had been safely transferred from Southern Africa and into Northern Russia for some time so as to prepare for the Operation. Thus on this day the first phase of the Operation would begin. The Russian Fleet of Destroyers, Frigates, Cruisers and Amphibious Assault Ships would begin gunning for the American islands of Midway and Aleutian so as to break the huge blockade on the North Pacific Ocean, the attack would include directly attacking the blockade itself as well. 25 Russian Carrier Squads would be used for the attack codenamed "**Drive to the West"**. One of the most disturbing parts of the operation is that there would be no attempts by Russia to liberate Japan, it was clear that this operation on its own was to be costly and demanding for them._

_But Trump wasn't buying it, and ordered American troops to make preparations for a withdrawal to mainland China should a Russian offensive occur. But there would be strict orders to US troops to "permanently cripple Japan during these preparations, so Russia wouldn't have them as an ally again", this would cause a chain reaction that would ultimately lead to the terrible events of the **Nippon Genocide** that would leave more than 28.5 million Japanese dead, largely due to fierce Japanese resistance to American and Chinese occupationist forces massacring hundreds of thousands on a daily basis and the sudden erection of makeshift Death Camps that ironically employed the same brutal methods of the Nazi Schutzstaffel and the CRE Sila Ataki, with the Chinese being particularly the most ruthless during the killing of millions of innocent civilians. Although it was a joint Chinese-American genocidal program, due to Trump's active encouragement of the mass murder, America would take most of the blame. The leader of the Russian Fleet driving to the West Coast of the US was non other than the Admiral Supreme Pankrati Mikhailov, and he wouldn't take action towards the fulfilment of Russia's promise to liberate Japan until later, for now the Japanese people had to endure._

_Meanwhile in Africa, the leader of the entire Operation – **General Smangaliso Gubhela** would fully mobilize the Azanian fleet to head for the East Coast of America on January 17, 2019. Almost the entire ANF(Azanian Navy Force) would be mobilized for the attack codenamed "**Drive to the East"**. All 12 Carrier Squads belonging to the ANF would be mobilized, and with an additional 13 RINF Carrier Squads being deployed from ISA Naval bases in Southern Africa, it would create an overwhelmingly formidable force. US President Trump would address the USN preparing to defend the American nation against a large naval force from two sides, telling them that they are not to surrender at "the face of darkness". The naval clashes would prove to be as bloody and as costly as expected, the Americans would battle fiercely to defend the blockade on the North Pacific, initiating the **Second Battle of Midway**. This would be the harshest naval contest in the entirety of the war, so much so that it easily surpassed the Battle for Siberian Waters which had taken place a few months ago._

_Meanwhile on the Atlantic, the joint Russo-Azanian fleet would be quick to get to the East Coast of the USA, passing through the anti-ship batteries, with losses and damage to some warships of course. The Americans were now panicking, the American high command would consider a preemptive nuclear strike on the approaching fleet, but thought better of it, as the death toll might cause a devastating retaliatory strike on the USA, which would utterly destroy the nation. America could not initiate another nuclear attack on Russia, but the CRE could easily nuke America, and what shocked President Trump the most was that they hadn't. For now they could do nothing but launch meagre sabotage missions in order to slow down the Russians from securing the Atlantic, but after the UWTO forces promptly did, they would initiate a naval blockade on the East Coast of the USA. American submarines were becoming increasingly more difficult to use as each Carrier squad or major naval unit was deployed with dangerous guardian submarines called '**Sentinels'.**_

_After the Atlantic was secured by UWTO Naval forces, half of the second phase of Operation Spearhead could begin. On February 23, 2019 a huge force of UWTO troops made up of different nationalities and ethnicities would be shipped from the ISA. Although the projected total number of troops that was to be sent to the Americas from the ISA was 9.5 million troops, many of them were of Azanian origin. Never before had a military alliance work together so cohesively, media newsreels and papers would show Azanian forces driving Russian warships. Although American propaganda would dismiss this as simply a show of how Russian reserves were exhausted, it was clear that there was little chance that either side would betray the other. This massive force of well equipped and mostly well trained UWTO troops terrified Trump, who now believed a major reorganization of the armed forces was in order._

_Now President Donald Trump faced a dilemma, either he would have withdraw American forces from the European Theatre to defend America, or risk the already dwindling stability of the nation itself in return for keeping Europe. They had a combined force of 1.75 Million troops stationed in Mexico as well as Canada and Alaska. This force together with the scattered National Guard troops inside America would provide some form of protection, but they would still be massively outnumbered and outgunned, but they had to protect the European front, and thus the US President would decide to temporarily keep the massive bulk of the US Forces in Europe. Trump despised Obama (with some believing it was due to him being black), as a result he would withdraw the American forces from Cuba, believing the strategy in itself was stupid and dumb, Trump looked to protect the thousands of American troops in Cuba from being besieged by the massive incoming UWTO naval force passing through the Atlantic, and would instantly recall them back into the mainlands._

_The fight was on, this massive force made up mostly of Azanians would land on the East Coast of the USA on February March 17, 2019. The Azanian leadership would land these forces in the largely undefended states of Maine and New Hampshire in order to build a more stabilized beachhead for more incoming troops. Smangaliso Gubhela would then make landings in eastern Virginia, where American resistance was at it's strongest. This was the beginning of the drive to the US Capital of Washington DC, which the Russian leadership saw as not only a huge Industrial and financial centre, but the Headquarters for American morale. If they took D.C, it might force America to capitulate. Although the Americans would inflict heavy casualties on the Azanians in Virginia, they would still successfully create a beachhead with the help from the RIAF and the AAF against the outnumbered USAF, who's inventory was dwindling fast. The Azanians would bring materials from the ISA in order to quickly build three AirForce bases in the freshly liberated island of Cuba, which was largely destroyed due to harsh scorched earth policies by the retreating Americans. This move would help them easily deploy their aerial forces into mainland America._

_President Trump would opt to nuke the invading force, but would be advised otherwise due concerns by the NSC that the same would be done not only to American forces, but civilians as well, and since the failed nuclear attack on the CRE, they didn't know whether or not the Russians had installed the same defence protocols provided by NRDT technology on the homelands of it's allies and after the second nuclear strike on Japan, the Russians were giving hints that the ISA and itself were protected by the NRTDs, which made the NSC even more nervous. If this was true, then America stood no chance if they initiated nuclear war on UWTO, plus considering their low nuclear stockpile, it wasn't smart nor plausible._

_American efforts to covertly gain NRDT technology had also resulted in utter failure, although they once came close with a Russian spy known only as Mr E, the IDSI would successfully stop them from acquiring the software containing vital information on the NRTDs by killing the treacherous informer, they would then purge the military structures of the Empire with access to such highly classified information, with only a very small bunch being allowed to know almost every vital detail concerning the NRDTs. **Project Pluto**, a secret CIA research program meant to create similar defence structures as the NRDTs was massively underfunded due to the American leadership being more interested in improving their conventional forces against the advanced CRE. The EU leadership was also of no help and there were talks that the costly research program would be shut down completely in order to preserve the much needed funds._

_America was facing a true crisis, and the leadership couldn't act recklessly. Meanwhile Russian Akula class submarines were also patrolling the Atlantic along with Azanian warships, ready to sink any vessel sending exports or supplies to the USA. This was a crippling blow to not only the US economy, but the morale of many citizens who were now tired of the fighting. The Azanian military leadership would then begin Project Low Blow, which was a covert military sub-operation to Project Spearhead where Azanian forces would push into Mexico from the South through the Central America country of Belize in order to provide a more safe entry point into the USA and help divide the American forces so they could easily be crushed. The Azanian government would use secret phonecalls to the Belizean government, promising economic aid should they make their country available for incoming Azanian troops needing the Nation in order to cross onto occupied Mexico. The Azanians knew the Americans wouldn't withdraw from Mexico, as it was like America to want to keep a conflict as far away from the US Mainlands as possible._

_Meanwhile the Second Battle of Midway was about to reach it's conclusion, the RINF had broken the naval blockade and had sunk a large multitude of warships belonging to the Pacific fleet, these vital vessels of war were largely unreplaceable. The **USS Gerald Ford**, the most powerfullest and largest Aircraft carrier in the hands of the USN had been sunk by multiple Akula class submarine torpedoes on April 24, 2019. This would signal a turning point in the naval contest between the rival Superpowers, firmly cementing the naval superiority of the East. Although many of their warships were also either sunk or heavily damaged during the brutal naval battle, almost all of America's destroyers, frigates, cruisers and newly built battleships had been destroyed, captured or too damaged for deployment by the end of the Second Battle of Midway on June 9, 2019. The USN had been crippled and the devastating loss had resulted in the capture of thousands of US Forces in the Aleutian and Midway Islands._

_Now the second phase of Operation Spearhead could be completed. By this time, the ravaged capital of Washington D.C had become a Frontline city, initiating the **Battle of Washington(June 1, 2019 - March 15, 2020),** which would see the harshest fighting of the war as Azanian forces entered the capital and were welcomed by machine guns from patriotic Americans. The city was totally destroyed, with large scale incendiary bombings from the AAF and due to the brutal fighting between the National Guard and American patriotic militias against the Azanians and other UWTO forces. As a result, the capital would be moved to New York City, which was also facing threats from a slowly advancing UWTO-Azanian force from New Hampshire and Maine. President Donald Trump's new Secretary of State, ironically an African-American – **Percy Williams** would declare that "**War is not coming to America, it's already here. If we are to successfully defend the land of the free and home of the brave then the forces on the frontline in Europe and Washington will not even THINK of taking a SINGLE STEP BACK at the face of the Imperialist enemy. All women and children apart from those old enough and willing to lay down their lives for a just cause are to be evacuated. All able bodied men from Washington are to be given an assault rifle and sent to fight. Cowardice will NOT BE tolerated, until Washington is defended no soldier will leave Washington"** in a speech on the Empire State Building in Manhattan prior to the Azanians entering the city._

_With the Pacific also secured, a huge force of UWTO soldiers largely made up of Azanians would be deployed behind the victorious RINF from the Free City of Stalinsk with their destination being the heavily defended West Coast of America. The RINF be greeted by multiple cruisers from the remnants of the USN as well as two Aircraft Carrier, who's Aircrafts would deal heavy blows to RINF vessels through ruthless kamikazi attacks. Unexpectedly, the Americans would fiercely defend the West Coast. The US Marines would also bravely lay down their lives defending West Coast, with the Russian fleet incurring much larger casualties than first expected. But by July 19, 2019, the Russians would manage to break through, and the delay had allowed the mobilization of more ships bringing the Azanians and other UWTO forces to America. Smangaliso Gubhela, the Supreme Commander of UWTO forces fighting in America believed that majpr cities in the state of California should not be attacked through a sea-to-land invasion due to believe that the Americans would inflict heavy casualties on their forces, although he would still order incendiary bombs to be delivered to Los Angeles, San Francisco, San Diego, San Jose, Monterey, Oakland and Secramento through Aircraft Carriers._

_The Azanians would then make landings in the state of Washington on July, 22, 2019. Although the small American force there would offer considerable resistance, the huge enemy force would make quick work of them, capturing many and forcing them to retreat further inland. Now UWTO forces were firmly established in America. Operation Spearhead, which entailed the difficult task of breaking the Pacific Fleet, deploying forces into North America from both coastal belts and completing the near impossible task of invading the United States of America, was a success. the **North American Theatre** or simply the **American** **Front** had been opened. Now came the hard task of completing the Operation before the Americans found a way to eject them from their country. The war was about to get even bloodier._

_**To be continued...**_


	11. Chapter11: Allegory & Resemblance

**_Chapter 11: The Rabbid Crow (Allegory and Resemblance)_**

_World War III had changed the international scenery immensely. The two Superpowers were vying for support from unaligned States so as to fuel their war machines with the manpower and resources it needed. This meant the war transitioned international politics from being based soley on negotiation to armed struggles where smaller countries either faced internal political disunity due to outside interference or conflict with external forces meant to dethrone and reinforce the desired governmental entity for the many countries around the world regarded as 'Vital to the War effort' by the Superpowers. Many historians, dubbing this era the 'Rabbid Crow' would see this geopolitical landscape as having resulted from mere arbitrary decision making by both Eastern and Western leaders whilst others saw it as a tactic used by each power to outlast the other through sapping their enemy's resources dry by forcing them into conflict with as many countries as possible all around the world. A war of attrition basically._

_As a result of this both the Russians and the Americans were funding and backing wars internationally. Naturally the Americans believed many countries would side with Western Capitalism if they had a choice due to the democracy it promised but this was a wholly miscalculous. To many around the world, the American model of development had only benefitted America and it's Western Allies, and thus belief in it's hypothetical success had greatly deminished. Support for Communists, Anarchists, Totalitarian Isolationists and even fascists was growing, even inside the USA. This would force the CIA to mount a pro-Capitalist propaganda campaign around the USA, thus leading to state controlled media and increased censorship of the press. Many American intellectuals were becoming convinced that the war was making the USA break it's moral values for it's sake and would vote against the continued armed conflict with Russia, especially after the disastrous Operation Arctic-Strike on Russian sovereign land. This was truly a world war._

_On the onset of WW3, American forces had occupied much of the middle East to secure it's vital oil fields as well as neutral Egypt in order to gain control of the Suez Canal, which the West saw as vital for the war effort. The Russian Imperial High Command saw no need to commit a large force into taking or as they said "liberating" the middle East as they had large natural Rareethrum reserves from Siberia and oil in the Caucuses. Apart from carrying air raids against American military installations in the Middle East and accepting refugees from the region escaping the increasingly aggressive occupying powers, whom were carrying out mass murder on the huge civilian population due to reluctancy from the American and NATO command to feed them, which caused natural resistance from civilians, of whom were murdered in the thousands per day in order to decrease their populations and crush resistance to US occupation._

_By January 2016, the 1 year old occupation had been fully converted into a NATO controlled campaign led by **General Jean de la Clemenceau** from France, of whom was notorious for his exceptionally racist policies aimed at the populations of occupied territories. Under Clemenceau, the NATO troops, comprising mostly of Americans completely owned the civilian populations of Yemen, Oman, Saudi Arabia, United Arab Emirates, Jordan, Syria, Lebanon and Iraq with Israel being spared occupation due to it being considered an allied country. The abusive occupation comprised of what the Russians regarded as 'Genocide' would create more than 7.8 million refugees from the Middle East in just one year, most of which fled to Turkey, who's Northern parts were occupied by the Russian Army. Although surrounded by what they considered hostile forces, as many as 7.1 million of them would miraculously pass through Turkey and into the hands of the Russian Military, whilst as many as 490 000 had been shot by US-Turkish forces and a further 210 000 captured and sent back to territories occupied by NATO for use as slave labourers._

_This was only half of the problem, the Russians already had the war to worry about, now millions of hungry refugees from the middle East stood at the gates of the Russian Empire. It was already a challenge for the Imperial Ministry of Foreign Affairs to admit so many refugees in just a year from the onset of war let alone at all, after all no country had ever admitted refugees even close to that number, especially from a single region. By January 2016, when the refugees admitted reached the 7.1 million mark, recently appointed Imperial Minister of Foreign Affairs Onesimus Ryabár would decree to the military that his Ministry would no longer be admitting in refugees from the Middle East due to the Russian Imperial Ministry of the Interior lessening the amount of rations and supplies sent to the refugee camps and "the Ministry of Foreign Affairs no longer being able to afford the supplies for any more refugees than those already absorbed, we have the war to worry about" said Ryabár in a speech in Moscow._

_These news were music to the ears of the Americans, who now could use the forces used to stop fleeing Arabs elsewhere. Iran, whom was allied with the CRE had also closed down it's borders ages ago after accepting only 10 000 refugees from the Middle East. For the leaders of the **International Muslim Society(IMS)** who were now operating in Moscow after violent policies by American officials had forced them to flee from NewYork, what they had feared the most had now come to pass, a large portion of people of their ethnicity were now under the unrestricted control of NATO, who's shocking brutality was all too apparent._

_Even back in the US a major crackdown on the Muslim religion and it's followers had begun, CIA sponsored newsreels, radio shows, cartoons and other forms of media renounced the Arab population of the US even though many of them had fought bravely for the USA during the American Civil War of Morality and in the opening stages of World War 3, this discrimination was largely due to Donald Trump and his supporters in Congress, whom although were not yet in government, had major connections within the USA and had long despised the Arab race, in particular after the 9/11 terrorist bombings, which triggered the anti-Arab and pro-racist feel which began to take the USA by storm and later lead to the Second American Civil War. Even after the war ended, racial tensions, in particular in the military, remained. After a series of intense peaceful protests by members of the IMS together with their supporters in Russia, the Imperial Minister of Foreign Affairs would agree to meet with the new President of the IMS organization, **Russo-Arabian Ernest Abbas** on May 30, 2016, in order to discuss the matter._

_Although Ernest would be unable to convince Imperial Minister Ryabár to reverse the decision due to the financial implications, he was able to convince him to sign a document guaranteeing that his Ministry would keep the 7.1 million refugees in the camps for the next 12 months, which were good news as the Ministry of Foreign Affairs was already contemplating a reduction in the number of refugees held in relief camps. Ryabár had refused Ernest's plea to liberate the Middle East due to the Russian military being tied down by the European and Asian Theatres of WW3, but the entire matter had become a public spectacle and the Russian media ensured that everyone living under the Empire knew of NATO's treatment of the populations of the occupied Middle East. It became so widespread that it even reached the Winter Palace, Czar Viktor i saw opportunity in the whole thing and would order the military to begin arming all able bodied Arab refugees for the preparation of an all out attack on the Middle East. The Czar believed that breaking NATO's oil supply would ensure total victory in the war._

_As a result on August 2016, the refugee camps began to become even more militarized, with the Russian military training and arming Arab fighters. But the was a problem, it was a very slow process as it's entirety depended on voluntary involvement. Many of the refugees feared the Americans and were reluctant when being asked to head back to the same hell that they had ran from, plus many of the refugees remained well fed and taken care of in the camps, to them the camps seemed a better alternative than what would obviously be a fatal fight for the Middle East, "best wait for the Russians to finish up in Europe and Asia and then turn around and destroy the Americans back at home" many of them optimistically said. As a result the military only got 130 000 recruits out of an entire 7.1 million, they needed to encourage more recruitment if they wished to defeat the NATO troops in the Middle East, who were well equipped with Abram Tanks and Fighter jets and numbered to a total of 2.6 million troops, the sheer number of military assets and personnel America and it's allies were committing to protecting the Middle East stood as testament to it's strategic importance in NATO's war effort._ _Something had to be done._

_Meanwhile the Azanians were eating their way through Africa, this provided great distraction for NATO, whom was by now sending troops from Egypt to Central Africa. These troops originated from NATOs Middle East Company, this meant they were depleting the powerful Middle East Force due to NATO being unable to replenish troops in the Middle East at the same rate as they were being absorbed into the African Theatre, providing great opportunity for the Russians to strike the Middle East using Arab refugee fighters. These developments would lead to the Czar putting great pressure onto the RCAF(Russo-Confederated Armed Forces). As a result, the Russian military would go all out in convincing the Arab refugees to go back to their homeland and fight. Almost all forms of entertainment, theatre, media and intellectual debate inside the refugee camps was regulated by the Russians to show the Americans as murderous monsters who were tormenting, murdering and humiliating their mothers, brothers and sisters and most importantly children inside the Middle East and were encouraging them to fight, citing that the Russian people were willing to support them liberate their people not completely carry the burden for them._

_Although most of the propaganda was true, a great portion of it was either greatly exaggerated or simply nonsense, but with all that was going on, mostly all of it was believed. The Russian media, knowing full well how the West had used propaganda to internationally publicize slander about the Soviet Union and it's people, showed no mercy in denouncing the USA and painting the land of democracy as a racist giant of War-mongering genocidal maniacs that promoted the superiority of Western Europeans and looking to trample over everyone else, there was even a conspiracy that claimed Britain and America funded Nazi Germany's war thus meaning they also had a hand in the suffering of Eastern Europe and most importantly the USSR during WW2. At one point **Yezhednevnyy Vizazh** or simply **The Daily Visage**, the leading newspaper in the Imperial Capital of St. Petersburg even published nationwide newsreels claiming that the Americans and NATO were deporting many Arabs from the Middle East to the brutal Western front where they forced them to clear out the many deadly Russian landmines on the front due to Russia's landmine inventory being vast and very effective in disabling American forces, there were even claims they rushed thousands of unarmed Arabs to Russian machine guns so they could reduce their own casualties, which were very high._

_The propaganda was very effective but the Russian Imperial High Command still thought it wasn't enough. Realizing this, on February 20th, 2017 the Tsar would pass the **Acclimatized Expatriate Act** from the Winter Palace, the legislation would not be vetoed by the President or the Russian Parliament, and would thus be ratified by the Kremlin in Moscow. With no bickering between Government officials, the law would be fully institutionalized into the Ministries of the Interior and of Foreign Affairs. The act would grant full Russian citizenship after the war to all refugees regardless of race, of whom would fight in the Middle East in the newly created **Operation**** Desert Mole**, of which was a military campaign entailing the liberation of the Middle East. Moreover the act granted full citizenship to the families of those refugees of who would help with the military campaign. As a result the refugees from all around the world of whom had been stationed in Russian refugee camps were covered by the act. It was a huge and expensive gamble, but it would work. Immediately after the act was made apparent to the refugees, millions would sign up for military action, many doing it not just out of anger from what NATO had done but for their families in knowing that they would be taken care of in prosperous Russia._

_The numbers would skyrocket from 900 000 refugee troops to over 3 million in a matter of months. The only problem the Russians faced now was the issue of training them, which they could easily solve. The mobilization had become so popular that even the then General Vladimir Kremli, supreme leader of the Sila Ataki would visit **Dom Khleba**, one of the biggest refugee camps hosted by the Russian Empire. "**The American yoke of oppression has stretched all over the world. That is why we are fighting to destroy it with all our might. Even in these dark times, an age of suffering, we persevere. So thank the Czar for giving you the opportunity to liberate and defend your homelands. This is the great Age of Cataclysm, but even so now is no time for regret, now is no time for mourning, for now is no time at all. That comrades, that comes later"**said Kremli to a dutifully attentive force of refugee militants in Dom Khleba._

_By late June 2017, Russian Colonels and Captains reported with confidence, citing that their 'Refugee force' as it came to be known, was ready for battle after months of recruiting, training and organizing weapons for them. Equipped with a fleet of tanks, artillery and planes as well other useful supplies, in particular the fourth generation Ak-47 G, which was the most advanced assault rifle in the world at the time. They were truly ready for war, all that remained now was for Field Marshall Eva Kozlov and General Lev Petrov to decide on a date in which Operation Desert Mole would begin. September the 15th was the set date. But then a setback would occur, on August that year the USA and Britain had attacked Russian mainlands. They could not attack the middle East whilst the Motherland was in danger, this would cause disruptions for Field Marshall Eva Kozlov, of whom would suggest they attack the Middle East anyways._

_It made sense, for America and Britain to field such a large attack on Russian mainlands meant they had to pull out divisions from the different fronts of the war, and since the middle East had been relatively untouched apart from a couple of air raids on NATO military bases, it would be the most likely place to pull out the largely inactive divisions and put them in action for Operation Arctic-Strike. Kozlov was correct, after her spies in the Middle East told her of the dwindling numbers of NATO troops in the different countries of the region and air and ground reconnaissance missions over the Middle East by Russian special forces confirmed this, Kozlov would be given permission to strike by the Imperial Ministry of Defence, with no objections from the President of whom had approved Operation Desert Mole._

_Due to the political and military distraction, the Field Commander would move the date for the commencement of the operation to December 3rd, 2017. With more than enough military equipment, the Refugee forces' **Army Group Riyadh** would begin building up in occupied Turkey whilst **Army Group** **Sanaa** and **Army Group Cairo** would begin passing through Iran and building up on the Iraqi-Iranian border. Russian soldiers that had been promised to Kozlov's refugee were now being used for the defence of Russia in Anadyr, dwindling them from 60 000(about 3 divisions) to simply 5 000. Even so, the CRE backed refugee force was huge and outnumbered the Americans almost 3 to 1 at 3.6 million troops against 1.2 million NATO soldiers, with most of the forces in the refugee force being from the Middle East. With a total force of 6 700 freshly built tanks and 6 500 planes as well as a total of 9 232 artillery pieces, self propelled artillery and other armored vehicles, they were a force to be reckoned with. Against this massive force NATO, made up of mostly Americans had 4 500 tanks, 6 700 planes, 3 782 artillery pieces and self propelled artillery as well as 2 900 different armored vehicles._

_By numerical equipment stats both sides were more or less evenly matched, but the Russian 4th Generation **Ak-47 G** assault rifle was clearly superior to America's M-16 in every conceivable way. The newly created 5th generation **S-7X** **super-rifle** was the world's most advanced and deadliest assault rifle, and the Russians gladly gave them to the Special Forces of their new army of refugees, mostly made up of angry and vengeful Arabs and Muslim followers from the Middle East. But even so, the newly made American **5th Generation M8 Truman Main Battle Tank** was one of the the world's most advanced tanks, and they were more than a match for Russia's T-18 Armata Battle Tanks, which made up most of Russia's tank fleet. Russia's expensive **Sixth Generation T-100 Viktor Super Battle Tank **was still under design and construction, thus it's classified advanced combat and armored capabilities could not be used, this was on it's own an embarrassing factor for the 'Tank God of the World' as America's **M7 Sixth Generation Washington Main Battle Tanks **were already complete and although expensive, were being mass produced in the USA and distributed to all fronts_.

_Even though the Russians had the numerical superiority, NATOs multirole aircraft – The 5th Generation **Eurofighter Typhoon** as well as it's 5th Generation fighter – **The F-22 Raptor** posed a huge threat to Russian ground and sometimes air forces as well. To combat this, UWTO had Russia's 5th Generation **MiG-45 Fighter Jets** and the **Sukhoi Su-35** **Multirole Aircraft** which were both vastly superior to both of NATOs most advanced aircraft and were being produced in much larger quantities. On top of this, RIAF scientists were on the verge of completing a sixth generation aircraft for the Russian Navy. Although many experts would cite that The **Battle of the Middle East** or simply the **Orient Front** as it came to be known, was on the Russian backed side, the Americans had long prepared for such an attack, and the indecisiveness of the Imperial High Command in giving Field Marshall Eva Kozlov permission to attack had bought the Americans and their allies enough time to prepare themselves._

_Amid occupying much of the Middle East, the Americans immediately began constructing two lines of defence to fend off against a possible attack from Russia. Through the brutal use of slave labour from the civilian populations of the transcontinental region, they had finished building their lines of defence within 3 months, which saw the death of more than 300 000 Syrians and 235 000 Iraqis due to forced labour under punishing conditions with starvation level rations and a tirade of summary executions, an act which the UEA proclaimed as an atrocious act of sadistic genocide, painting the UN under darker light and putting it's major powers under scrutiny. The **Persian Wall** was the first defensive line built. Completed on May 2016, it was a series of concrete and steel reinforced fortifications along the Iraqi-Iranian border. The second one was the **Ottoman Wall**, built along the Syrian-Turkish and Iraqi-Turkish border on July 2016. Both walls granted the US Army a huge strategic advantage and completely protected the Middle East's Northern and Eastern flanks._

_On the 1st of December 2017, just two days before the offensive in the Middle East was about to begin, one of Russia's most brilliant tactical military prodigies – Field Marshall Eva Kozlov would leave for Maximgrad to enjoy the Christmas holidays with her family, leaving General Lev Petrov completely in charge of the refugee force. Although Eva had left, the general ordered Operation Desert Mole to continue as planned, believing that he didn't need the her. When phoned by the President himself, Eva would offer no objections, believing that the General was competent enough to lead the assault, she had laid out the perfect plan they would use and believed that if Petrov followed it to the last detail, victory would be theirs in a couple of months. Unfortunately she was mistaken._

_Lev, not wanting to live under the shadow of a woman would completely scrap the offensive, stressing himself and his stuff of field commanders to frantically draw up a new strategy in just a day before the actual offensive. Many Field Commanders had called to Maximgrad to get in touch with Eva and inform her of the disastrous decisions taken by Lev with no success. Eva had cut off all communications with the military to spend some quality time with her family, in particular her two daughters, whom she felt she had been neglecting because of her military career. Meanwhile General Petrov would give the go ahead for the operation to begin._

_Contrary to Eva's strategy which cited that all armies would pick the six weakest spots of their respective target walls and then at night when their soldiers are mostly sleepy and exhausted, blast through them with full force using tank and air divisions as well medium to short range surface to surface missiles and then form a unified front after having passed the deadly fortifications, quickly surrounding NATO troops from both the Persian and Ottoman walls, allowing them full control of the walls and limiting casualties on their side. A strategy similar to classic blitzkrieg. The General had other plans, believing a unified front should be formed prior to attacking the wall, thus bringing it down with a wave of tanks and infantry as well limiting the use of planes and missiles so as to save their operational use for when they've passed the fortifications and begin fighting the Americans behind the two walls._

_On December 3, 2017, at about 13:00, hundreds T-18 Battle Tanks would roll down from Iran headed straight for the Persian Wall at the Iraqi border. With tanks and troops simultaneously charging at the pre-alerted Americans. "**These two walls cannot fall, for if they do then the future of Europe, North America and the world would fall with them. You are to stand your ground and hold off the inferior and obviously untrained refugee mongrels whom don't even deserve the title of soldier where you stand, we cannot allow the Arabs to enter the Middle East for if we bring the fighting into the region, then our rich oil fields will be in serious danger. If we let the Russians enter the Middle East the first thing they'd do is bomb them. It would take us well over two years to rebuild them after victory, time we cannot afford to give the Russians. Troops on all fronts are depending on you, so ignore the numerical advantage of your enemies, it means nothing against stronger men like yourselves**" these would be the words of General Clemenceau to his troops the minute the attack had begun._

_For General Petrov giving orders from his command base in Tiflis, at the Georgian oblast of Russia, the worst news of his entire military career would come knocking on the door. The Americans were cutting through Army Group Cairo and Army Group Sanaa like butter. The huge American guns inserted along the walls were annihilating the infantrymen as they yelled and charged at them. The time frame of the attack also meant the element of surprise Eva wanted to impose on NATO had completely fallen over. The tanks produced little cover for the infantrymen as they were also getting devastated by the anti-tank guns inserted along the lines of the wall as well the USAF, which gained total air superiority almost immediately due to the limited use of the RIAF, who's limited planes on the field could not provide cover for ground troops due to pesky anti-aircraft guns inserted along the fortifications and the ever looming danger of taking on a massive numerically superior USAF, who gave them no chance._

_Apart from tanks,Russian artillery had done it's own damage on fortifications due to being stationed a distance away from the fighting, but still it wasn't damage that couldn't be fixed and the NATOs Eurofighter typhoon easily targeted them from the skies again due to the restricted use of the RIAF. Since they were attacking the fortifications on all sides regardless of defensive capabilities, troops had been thinly despersed along the front, allowing entire battalions and even whole divisions to be mowned down by American machine guns, troops on all parts of the front were confronted by this horrifying reality. Consequently, many of the Russian field commanders who's divisions did survive would without official permission from General Petrov, retreat to save the lives of their troops, regardless of the fact that they weren't Russian. Retreat was an act that Lev had forbidden, in particular without his authorization, thus leading to frantic calls from all over the front reaching the General asking for permission to withdraw, in which General Petrov mostly refused due to frustration and what he referred to as cowardice. As a result, the casualty rates on both equipment and men were staggering, not a single victory on the Persian Wall had been achieved._

_The Americans had quickly responded, after days of relentless charges from enemy soldiers which they mostly mowned down with machine guns, under General Clemenceau they had begun a massive counter-offensive on the 8th of December. After having reinserted the terror and fear most Arab soldiers felt concerning American troops and using the franticly disorganized retreat of most divisions, many of whom had been depleted, demoralized or completely destroyed by the crushing defeats at the Persian Wall. By 08 January, 2018, just 30 days after the NATO counter-offensive was initiated, the Iranian Capital of Tehran had been completely overrun, causing the Iranian government to retreat to the city of Mashhead and declare it Iran's Provisional Capital. They had kept about 20% of their country unoccupied at a great cost. The humiliating defeat had resulted in the deaths of more than 680 000 troops in a matter of days, allowing the Americans to capture an additional 378 000 troops from both Army Groups, a great portion of whom were summarily executed. Casualties for the Iranian people were even more staggering._

_If losing a million troops wasn't bad enough, it was even worse at the Ottoman Wall. Initially they had found success, overwhelming NATO in sheer numbers and quickly pushing the Americans and the Turks completely out of Turkey, although their casualties were slightly higher, they had done well for a force that was made up of men who had never seen battle and received little air cover. But everything would go south when the retreating NATO troops reached the Ottoman Wall on the 7th of December. Largely the same thing that had happened on the Persian Wall would happen there too but on an even worser scale as Army Group Riyadh was the largest of the three. It was so terrible that by 17 December, the outnumbered Americans along with their NATO allies were already on counteroffensive, by February the 15th, 2018 they had completely overrun Turkey and had won their ally back. Now they were threatening the Russian border, of which the basis of occupying the greater northern half of Turkey was about protecting._

_All in all 859 000 soldiers in Army Group Riyadh were dead and over 410 000 were captured or missing in action. This meant that over 2.3 million soldiers had been lost in a matter of weeks, mostly due to General Petrov's refusal in allowing his battered forces to retreat and regroup. On top of these shocking losses came the loss of about 2400 tanks, 3700 artillery pieces, armored vehicles and self propelled artillery as well as 1500 planes, many of whom had been destroyed from their hangers in Iranian airports before they could even take to the sky. The American government had bought masses of Ak-47 G rifles from the black market for it's soldiers, making them an even match for Russia's refugee forces, and with the added advantage of the wall and Air support, had devastated their enemies. General Lev Petrov's unflinching decision making had cost them the operation before it had even begun. Back in the USA, the media would use the humiliating loss as propaganda citing that Russian technology was not unstoppable and that Russia's manpower was dwindling due to it using 'weak' foreign soldiers to fight it's battles._

_Field Marshall Eva Kozlov had been incapacitated after an assassination attempt on her life had left her in a commatized state. Upon waking up to the devastating news of what had been done to her "Refugee Force", on the same day of her wake, which was February 20th, 2018, she would disobey medical advise by instantly taking a plane to the forces' command centre in Tiflis, Georgia. Accompanying her would be KPVD officers sent personally by the Czar, a shocked General Lev would be arrested by the secret police on charges of conspiracy to commit murder(suspect for attempting to have Eva killed), failure to follow military procedure, conspiracy to sabotage Russian war efforts and Treason as well as a mountain of other charges that guaranteed him a military court marshal where his life would be on the line._

_Every Field Commander in the centre was shocked by what had transpired, but moreover relieved as the incompetent Lev was gone. Instantly Eva would proclaim that they were going to break the two walls no matter what. But even with the strong presence of the black haired beauty of a Field Marshall, everyone remained demoralized, with some even believing that attempting to break the two walls would mean the death of Russia's South-Western Flank. But Kozlov didn't want to hear it, demanding the uniforms and instant resignations of all those unwilling to participate. Everyone conceded and pledged to help her in everyway they could, "For the Tsar" most of them said. But many still remained skeptical. Eva, an optimist believed that the 256 000 losses suffered by NATO as well as the extensive damage done on the two walls had taken their toll, and had a plan to help bounce them back into the fight, citing that America's overconfidence together with Russian equipment will ensure total victory._

_After some long intense planning and strategizing, on April 2, 2018 Field Marshall Eva Kozlov would reinitiate Operation Desert Mole. Over the course of the month the Americans had mounted air raid attacks on Tiflis and refugee camps in Georgia as a way of further demoralizing the troops of the Refugee Force and terrorizing them. Although RIAF quickly dispatched the attacks, forming a wall over the skies of Tiflis, the raids had their effects, further increasing urgency to counter the ever looming threat of American forces in Turkey. Eva Kozlov had heard from the IDSI that General Clemenceau would officially attack Georgia on the 3rd of April, so to beat him to the punch and ensure that no Georgia-Russian civilian would live under brutal occupation like in Lenington, Anadyr. Thus in the morning of April the 2nd, thousands of Russian tanks would roll down into Turkey from Army Group Riyadh whilst thousands more rolled down from the greater Northern parts of Iran and into it's occupied regions from Army Groups Cairo and Sanaa._

_Kozlov was taking a risk here, they no longer had the huge numbers advantage on their side, meaning the performance of her demoralized troops might be even worse, plus unlike the Tsar, President Putin wasn't enthusiastic about sending more military equipment to them if they were just going to lose it, as it was vitally needed on the Western and Chinese Front. To counter the loss of men and vital equipment, she would send in armored divisions controlled mainly by highly experienced and trained ethnic Russians on the forefront of the attack, with the Refugee Forces' infantry divisions following closely behind. She would order tank divisions to head straight for the massive fortifications and destroy anything in their path. The attack surprised the Americans, who didn't expect their enemy to attack whilst so weakened and demoralized. With a ground force synchronized with the Imperial AirForce, the Refugees would shockingly steamroll through the Americans, causing them to slowly retreat from their positions._

_The previous loss meant that now the USA had opened another way into Russia, which greatly troubled the Czar due to Russia's metropolitan regions being concentrated on it's Western parts, which were typically closer to places like Georgia. Luckily Russian scientists were developing two superweapons, the Fifth Generation **Tsar Super-Heavy Tank** and the Second Generation **Ispolin-Gustav Mobile Super-Gun** and the Third Generation **Ispolin-Gustav Terror Tank**. The Tsar Heavy Tank was still under development, but the Terror Tank and the Super-Gun were complete. The Tsar would see to it that the devastating ability of these two superweapons are made available to Kozlov's forces, of whom would be the first in WW3 to use them._

_By April 27, as it was becoming clear to General Clemenceau that they couldn't hold their positions without taking massive losses, he would order a general retreat from both Turkey and occupied Iran, ordering station themselves behind the walls, but not before he could instruct them to destroy anything of value in both countries and loot whatever they could. Something the Turks weren't happy about when it took place inside their homeland. When the refugee forces arrived, in particular in Iran, the dead bodies of hundreds of thousands of civilians caught up in the Scorched Earth policy would only stiffen their resolve to resist, vowing to exert vengeance onto the NATO allies. But the overall success would serve as testament to the capabilities of the upgrades the T-18 Armata Battle Tanks got and most importantly the effectiveness of the two Superweapons._

_On 30, April 2018 the Refugee Forces' Army Group Riyadh would approach the Ottoman Wall, with many fearful to attempt to attack it as their previously devastating defeat as a result of the fortifications was still fresh onto their minds. But Russian propaganda would rally soldiers to fight, citing that this time victory would be theirs. As previously planned, the tank divisions, although having suffered some losses on their way to the Ottoman Wall like it's other counterparts during their drive to the Persian Wall, would attack six separate sparsely guarded and weakly defended positions of the fortifications, and would attack them using full force as the AirForce provided close cover from the air as hundreds of missile trucks from behind Tiflis launched thousands of powerful surface-to-surface missiles on the attacked positions._

_Army Group Riyadh would easily pass through the Ottoman Wall, entering Iraq and Syria from their six positions, as they battled the NATO allies in a bid to combine themselves into a united front, Army Groups' Sanaa and Cairo would basically do the same thing by entering Iraq from the West in six concentrated formations of encirclement, a tactic the Americans would avoid by retreating most of their forces further into the Middle East upon realizing they were about to be surrounded, but nevertheless suffered casualties. By May 20, 2018 a united front inside the Middle East had been formed by all three Army Groups curving from the edge of Syria to Western Iranian border, with both the Persian and Ottoman Walls behind the front thus rendering them completely neutralized. Although there were some casualties, for Eva Kozlov their main aim had been achieved, now they needed to kick the Americans out of the Middle East for good so as to devastatingly deny the NATO military it's vital oil supplies._

_"**It will not be an easy win. It cannot be a simple victory. The Americans will give you hell, so fight them with everything you have left. Surrender is not an option now, the Americans will not hesitate to shoot you even if you wave a white flag in the air or drop your weapon in hopes for mercy. The truth is appalling, NATO is trying to minimize the cost of feeding all these people by killing them off, our sources tell us they're planning to wipe out 75% of the Middle East's vast population of about 366 million souls. Don't think you'll be an exception in the killing spree. After six long years of murder, you, the liberators, the partisans, the fighters, are all here, whether or not you live to see the beautiful spoils of victory, believe they will come, and the future will celebrate you for eternity. For your children, our children. UNITE AND FIGHT THEM TO THE DEATH!!!" **said Kozlov in her radio address to the Refugee Force, rallying them to fight relentlessly and not surrender, a call they took very seriously._

_The Orient Front had been established. General Clemenceau was initially shocked by Kozlov's tactical brilliance, having always seen Russians as subhumans incapable of using wits and intellectual ability during war. Now that his two walls had been destroyed, he needed to use his mind more than ever, UWTO forces had entered Iraq, one of their oil baskets, and since a huge majority of the country's valuable oil fields were in eastern Iraq, closer to it's border with Iran, this meant they were directly in contact with the Orient Front, and General Clemenceau knew that the Russians would therefore destroy them if they are unsuccessful in capturing or keeping them under their control. London, Paris, Shanghai and Washington DC were now pressurizing General Clemenceau to take action before it was too late, forcing the stressed out General to make decisions fast, in which he would instruct NATO troops to charge at the enemy and not back down._

_Such rash decision making against a more organized force would only result in massive casualties for NATO as the three army groups kept driving deeper into Iraq and Syria. This was because the newly appointed Marshall Supreme of the RCAF, Vladimir Kremli's confidence in Kozlov had risen so much after she flawlessly passed the two American fortifications against all odds that he had sent her fresh reinforcements for her Refugee Forces, in particularly ten Sila Ataki divisions from the Chinese Front fully armed with tanks, artillery and other high quality land based military equipment, not to mention the large quantities of planes and pilots he supplied to the RIAF fighting in the Middle East. Now the Refugee Forces were fighting alongside a Sila Ataki force made up of mostly ethnic Russians together with a small number of UWTO troops of whom were feared for their brutality as elite fighters who took no prisoners. Ordinary RIA soldiers were also deployed to the Orient Front, this support served as a booster to their morale._

_By July 2018, the Orient Front had been stabilized as a stalemate set in. But by then, much of Iraq and Syria had been completely overrun by the rejuvinated UWTO-Refugee troops and Kuwait, which has one of world's largest oil reserves, left completely surrounded. Although Clemenceau could've evacuated troops or ordered them to fight their way out after realizing they were surrounded, he ordered them to hold Kuwait at any cost, leading to the deaths of more than 440 000 NATO troops and the surrender of 50 000 in one of the most bloodiest battles of the Orient Front, even so they had inflicted some major casualties on the Refugee Forces, supporting Russian and UWTO troops there were shocked by the extensive use of Russian AK47-Gs by NATO forces during the fighting. The Russian rifles NATO had confiscated from dead and captured Refugee Forces from earlier victories were proving to be very useful on the front, and General Clemenceau would recommend they produce copy rifles as America clearly could not make it's own. Unfortunately..._

_It was by now over for Clemenceau, the North Atlantic Council had decided to remove him from his post after the disastrous losses at Kuwait. **General Hammond** **Morse** from Britain would replace him. With victories in Africa and Japan, he was highly acclaimed and competent. After liberating Kuwait, by August 2018, UWTO troops had now entered Saudi Arabia, by far the Middle East's largest oil producer, although Iraq had not been completely liberated, it's entire Eastern hemisphere, which had almost all it's oil fields, was captured. To ensure that injured troops were not rendered completely useless, the IDSI under orders from the Tsar had begun what became known as** Project Black Steel,** a fairly simple operation due to discoveries from Mitsuko Kuji and Andrei Zhukov, the project would fully mobilize the massive Russian Corporations that had globalized their research in cybernetics and anatomy._

_With the project complete, about 100 000 formerly injured Russian soldiers from Moscow, now enhanced by BAPA(Bio-Anatomical Prosthetics Augmentation) cyberlimbs and other cybernetic body parts courtesy of Project Black Steel were arriving in the battlefield in the aid of the Refugee Force. These Five Divisions would perform remarkably on the Orient Front, suffering little casualties as compared to their enemies. Project Black Steel had also dispatched medical doctors who had experience with BAPA technology so as to quickly recuperate injured soldiers and quickly train other medics on how to. This tactic would slowly create overwhelming conditions for NATO troops fighting on the front, as most of the enemies they injured came back stronger than before in a matter of hours if not a few days. At first the policy of Project Black Steel covered only RIA soldiers due to costs, but in a matter of two months covered all UWTO aligned troops fighting on the Orient Front, including Kozlov's Refugee Forces. This only served to exacerbate the dire situation NATO troops were forced to contend with on the increasingly bloody Orient Front._

_By early August, Army Group Riyadh had invaded half of Lebanon, thus granting the RIAF a less risky strike range capability, and after months of fighting in the sky, the USAF had reserved itself to air support role only after most of it's fighters and multiroles got picked off the sky like flies. The RIAF had gained total air superiority over the battlefield, continuing to raid the Suez Canal, not only sinking oil tankers headed for the USA, but American supply ships meant to supply NATO troops as well. Passing through the canal became devastatingly dangerous for sailors as Russian planes sunk anything in sight. Although American sailors continued to bravely supply troops through the canal, more than 80% of all supply ships going through the area had been sunk by the end of the Battle of the Middle East. Even so, American ships, mostly accompanied by the USN continued to supply NATO with fresh troops, equipment and food through the Arabian Sea and the Persian Gulf, where the RIAF Nightmare wasn't so bad._

_The fighting in the Middle East would ultimately prove to be just as bloody as the fighting in the other parts of the world, some might say almost as bloody as the Chinese Front. American soldiers had inflicted terrible pain on the Arab population of the Middle East and now feared any kind of capture for fear of what the Arabs would do to them. Meanwhile the Arab refugees, believing that the Americans would kill them anyway, fought ferociously to the very end. Casualties were staggering, but the Americans were getting pushed back further and further into the Middle East as more and more thousands of Black Steel soldiers as they were called, reinforced the dwindling refugee forces as American supply lines began to dwindle due to pressure from freshly built RINF vessels strengthening their hold on the Persian Gulf. As RIA and the Refugee Force continued their advance deeper into the Middle East, the site of American scorched Earth policy and partially destroyed makeshift Death Camps which had already killed tens of millions angered advancing troops. Everytime the enemy entered a city or a densely populated area, the Americans murdered as many people as they could before retreating. **"Nazi Germany and America, there's no difference. But even I must say the Americans make Hitler look like a saint. Absolutely terrible, how could they do this to defenseless people, kids even" **said a Russian Field Commander upon his personal observation of the **Green Paradise Death Camp **inJordan._

_By October 24, 2018, Saudi Arabia, NATOs biggest oil importer and supplier had been completely overrun. "**The Battle is all but lost"** said General Morse as he took the first boat back to England after resigning. American forces now had to hold the UAE, but after extensive brutal combat, by January 18, 2019, the Americans had been pushed out of the country, with the **Battle of Dubai** being one of the most devastating fights of the entire Orient Front, leaving casualties in the millions and the beautiful city in absolute ruins. These events would even lead to the collapse of the Burj Khalifa, the one-time tallest building in the world, resulting in the deaths of hundreds of thousands of Arab civilians. Ultimately attempts to hold the UAE, in particular NATOs Middle East administrative capital of Dubai had been a huge failure which cost the lives of millions. By January 24, 2019 the Pentagon had ordered the full retreat of all remaining NATO troops back to the USA and Western Europe._

_The Americans would take about 2 million Arabs in total with them by ship with the purpose of using them as slave labourers back in India and the USA, but after space constraints inside ships made this impossible, more than 1.95 million of them would be dumped at sea to drown, although Russian sailors with the help of the Imperial Navy managed to save about 1.05 million of them, more than 900 thousand would perish. Another act of deliberate murder by the Americans. Victory for Russia and the Arabs had come, but at a great cost. The Americans had left a trail of burning cities, towns and villages in their retreat and there would be no spoils of war either as NATO troops had been instructed to blow up anything of value, including the Oil Fields, which America had sacrificed so much for. However the biggest grief caused by the fighting for the Arab people was not the loss of infrastructure, fertile land and economic resources, but the death toll. The Orient Front according to the Moscow Report had produced the fastest death toll per person of the war so far as more than 86 million casualties in just a year, more than the whole of WW2, most of which were civilians who had been killed during the fighting, worked to death, starved, exposed to the elements or simply gassed by NATO forces. For many Arab people, in particular liberated ones, revenge was the order of the day. Eager to take advantage of their rage, the Russians happily armed them._

_For the many refugees inside Russia, the worst of it was over. Many of them had family members who died fighting in the Middle East, although it hurt when many of them didn't return to the camps after the brutal fighting, many would go to Moscow, where their journey to become full Russian citizens would begin. Only a small amount, whom didn't satisfy the Czar's Acclimatized Expatriate Act, about 210 000 would be forced to go back to the Middle East, a place destroyed and ravaged by war and death. All liberated land from the Middle East, upon having their governments restored would immediately assemble in Moscow, signing into the United Warsaw Treaty. Russian forces would remain close to the coastal areas of the Middle East, being granted absolute operational ability. America had lost the Middle East, denying it's Navy vital oil supplies, which would prove to be the USN's death in the Second Battle of Midway during the opening stages of Operation Spearhead. An overwhelming supply of their Oil for their entire war effort had been cut off, the USA and EU would not last much longer in the war without sweet oil reserves. What were they to do, by 2019 the CRE and the ISA had done the unthinkable and where now on American soil, hell they were closing in on Washington DC, but even at such a time of peril, the Americans stubbornly looked to defy the odds and continue to fight._

_**To be continued...**_


	12. Chapter12: The American Theatre

**_Chapter12:_** **_The American Theatre the Battle of Washington_**

_The United States of America had fought two World Wars without either of them coming onto their doorstep. Even in World War 2, one of the the most violent conflicts in human history, a war which had killed millions of Europeans and Asians, although America sacrificed hundreds of thousands of soldiers to ensure the victory of it's allies, millions of Asian and European civilians had been slaughtered by the Axis enemy, but in reality due to it's geographical location rendering the nation far away from the battlefields in Europe and Asia, no American citizen was in any real danger, until now. WW3 was a very different conflict altogether. All the logistical weaknesses that plagued the Russian military and had assured America and it's NATO allies victory in a hypothetical conflict with the 'Ruskies' had seemingly evaporated with smoke._

_The RINF(Russian Imperial Navy Force) had far surpassed the USN, and it's RIAF(Russian Imperial AirForce) was the most powerfullest and advanced Airforce in the world by the onset of the war and onwards. The Russian Government, upon the creation of the RCU had long abandoned the Soviet Doctrine emphasizing only the nation's defense, adopting a Western-like doctrine which would result in the nation quickly building up its Navy and Airforce. Czar Maxim i knew that he would need these two components if he was to build and sustain a large empire. Now the Russian military, like the USA, could project power into any battlefield around the whole world, to a larger extent too._

_By February 2019, the USA's ability to project power internationally had greatly deminished and in many cases completely destroyed as consequence to the utter destruction of the Pacific Fleet. The Atlantic Fleet had also lost a lot of it's vessels as a result of President Trump ordering most of them to be absorbed into the Pacific Fleet, which would eventually be destroyed by the larger RINF during the first phase of Operation __Spearhead._

_What was left of the Atlantic Fleet, about 30% of it's original force, was now blockading Western Europe's portion of the Atlantic Ocean from the Norwegian Sea to Gibraltar alongside the considerably larger EU Navy, which America was to now depend on for the first time in it's long and proud military history. So more or less the battle for the oceans was not over as even though America's most powerfullest fleet had been crippled and the Pacific taken over, it's allies still had a powerful inventory in the Atlantic, which worried the UWTO leadership._

_On March 17, 2019 the 'Drive to the West' as dubbed by Azanian media had been completed as Operation Spearhead's second phase began. A three pronged sea-to-land invasion on the American States of New Hampshire, Maine and Virginia. The landings were a marvel to behold and debunked the US myth that their two coastlines were impenetrable. 10 789 Russian Paratroopers had taken Augusta, the Capital of Maine whilst UWTO troops led by the Azanians took control of the state's coastlines, landing on six different coasts before converging their front._

_The same strategy was applied with new Hampshire as 12 000 Russian Paratroopers took the Capital of Concord with relative ease. Supported by 8 672 warships, 4231 T-222 Russian Amphibious Battle Tanks and 18 500 planes taking off from Cuba, the landings on America's Eastern Coastal belt would be successful._ _Although__ American resistance in Virginia was relatively harsh, producing 84% of all casualties suffered during the landings on the US East Coast, the Azanians along with their allies would be successful in creating a beachhead._

_By nightfall, against all odds, about 779 750 Azanian, Russian, Arab, Southeast Asian, Eastern European troops had been landed onto the 3 states using 20 500 landing crafts amid 5 890 casualties. Within a week, about 5 million UWTO troops made up mostly of Azanians had landed into the USA. With the three beachheads secured, two gigantic floating seaports would be quickly assembled offshore in Maine whilst another two was assembled in New Hampshire as five more were quickly put together in Virginia so as to allow the UWTO military a staging point where it could import a massive arsenal of Russian weaponry, including thousands upon thousands of T-14 Armata Battle Tanks which would be used to build up armored divisions set to quickly sweep inland._

_Realizing__ that National Guard reinforcements would not arrive in time to stop an Azanian led UWTO invasion of Richmond, Virginia, retreating American forces had destroyed the Richmond Marine Terminal on orders from the President so as to prevent it's use by enemy forces. Fortunately RINF warships would blast American troops away from the Portland harbour in Maine before they could destroy it. Portland would then be declared an open city by US officials to spare it from destruction by the RINF and RIAF, as a majority of the city's populous was evacuated further inland by retreating American forces. Unfortunately a totally different story would occur in Richmond where American would resist the overwhelmingly superior foe. After the RINF had taken over the city's coastlines,__ RIAF bombers would drop devastating incendiary bombs onto the city for 12 hours nonstop before UWTO armored divisions sweeped inland to officially take the city. Although American partisans and National Guard troops would bravely defend the city, after three days of nonstop fighting the UWTO troops had completely overrun Richmond with high civilian casualties._

_Meanwhile forces from Maine would combine with forces from New Hampshire to form a unified front as they continued to drive further inland. After taking over the majority of both States and securing their coastlines, the Supreme Commander would order a temporary halt to the advance so as to properly organize armored divisions, secure supply lines, crush the last pockets of resistance behind their lines to enforce occupational control and build up a sufficient number of armored divisions for a proper attack on the state of Massachusetts, their next target. Although the Russian military had hoped for an all out invasion of America, General Smangaliso Gubhela feared that the same logistical issues that had overstretched the German military in Soviet Russia during WW2 would lead to their defeat too. Although he disagreed with his Russian and Eastern European Field Marshalls on the matter, he opted to only invade areas of tactical importance in the USA, believing it would force surrender one way or another._

_By__ April_ _21st UWTO troops had taken the cities of Norfolk and Roanoke including almost all of Virginia with American resistance of course. They had also invaded the state of North Carolina and had taken over the city of Greensboro. With Greensboro secured, UWTO troops would attack Raleigh, the capital of North Carolina, a battle where they would kill and capture almost an unreplaceable 240 000 troops after President Trump's orders forcing outnumbered and overwhelmed American forces to not retreat had disastrous results. UWTO forces would continue to advance deeper into North Carolina where they would take the cities of Asheville and Charlotte whilst having simultaneously invaded the state of West Virginia and taking over it's entire western hemisphere by May the 24th._

_Since__ his troops were already facing increased partisan aggression in North Carolina(a Southern state) General Smangaliso Gubhela would order an immediate halt to the advance southward, not wanting to plunge his troops into a partisan onslaught in the South, where gun laws had allowed virtually every civilian to own a gun. Now the Supreme Commander of UWTO's expeditionary forces fighting in America would turn his troops around with only one area in mind – Washington DC. The Premier Supreme of the ISA Jabulani Mashinini was obsessed with the US Capital, and with the staggering series of victories his__ troops enjoyed over the shocked and bewildered Americans, he believed they would take the US Capital with ease. With Mashinini pressurizing Gubhela, plans to attack Washington DC had begun the minute Azanian troops landed on the US East Coast, with Virginia being thought as the nearest state to the Capital, thus leading to it becoming the first state assaulted during the sea-to-land invasions._

_On__ the day of March 30th, about 13 days since the beginning of the invasion of America, at exactly 19:07 the bombs would fall over the Federal District of America. These would mark the beginning of devastating air raids over the US Capital. Russian Aero-Chief Marshall Eugeniusz Minkov's strategy was to soften the city up first using air bombings before attacking it with swift armored divisions, the main weapon of the Azanian and Russian armies. As consequence, incendiary bombs would fall over Washington DC day and night non-stop, leading to one of the most jawdropping airforce fights in the history of men as the USAF bravely took a stand against a technically and numerically superior foe. But by 26 May it was clearly a losing fight and the RIAF was gaining control of the skies little by little. The set date for what would become **The Battle of Washington** was 1 June and the two months of bombings had allowed the Azanians of whom would become the main belligerents in the battle, liberty to organize equipment, men and supplies for an all out attack on the US Capital, however..._

_US Military leaders had anticipated an attack on the Capital through their own network of spies and reconnaissance. Thus quickly organizing the city for war and conscripting more than a million civilians to begin building up fortifications along the Potomac River, the most probable place of assault, before quickly evacuating them out of the Capital. To ensure that the capital didn't fall due to a frenzied retreat from the military, all able bodied men from the Capital would be conscripted into the army on orders of President Trump from the Empire State Building in NewYork City, the Federal government's new headquarters. With a nervous Congress granting him permission to do so, a 'No Retreat' order __would be released by the new Secretary of State Percy Williams, whom many in the ISA believed was hired due to his African ethnicity, a propaganda tool used by President Trump and his administration to attempt to convince the US Public that Trump was not racist and most importantly to prevent African-American troops, of whom despised the President, from giving in to Azanian propaganda and deserting to the ISA's side._

_**"I hate quoting communists but [brief laughter from soldiers] here in the United States we value every life. Now I'd be lying to you if I told you there aren't gonna be casualties, cause they're already there. But to protect our homeland and values we have to defend the Capital with every inch of life we have. Come hell or high waters the UWTO advance halts here, and from here we will push them back. Washington isn't Richmond or Greensboro, it hold's a symbolic significance. So you, defenders, brave ones, you will stand here and fight off the enemy. For our besieged Capital will either be liberated by you, or buried with you. There will be no retreat and no surrender. Only victory for our people!!!" **said Percy to conscripts during a visit to Washington DC on May the 16th, ironically the same day the White House would collapse under the pressure of unending bombardment._

_On June the 1st, at exactly 9 am in the morning, the Azanians would attack Washington DC under the flag of the ISA instead of the traditional UWTO banner. Mashinini had been adamant to Gubhela that it would be an Azanian victory, not a UWTO one. Although the Americans had fortified the city along the Potomac River and had planted more than a million mines, after hours of nonstop armored attacks, the Azanians would pass through the fortifications and secure the lines behind the Potomac River, capturing the half destroyed and abandoned Pentagon as well as the city of Arlington. But by this time the Americans had destroyed the Potomac Bridge, causing huge logistical issues for the Azanians as their only passage into the city had been destroyed._

_Luckily Field Commanders had instinctively requested thousands of landing crafts, the same Russian landing crafts they had used earlier in the landings to land hundreds of thousands of soldiers per day. By June the 4th, Azanian troops together with Russian tanks and some of the ISA's domestic armored vehicles, in particular the **Vifaru-1 Main Battle Tank**, were beginning to cross over the river and into the confines of the Capital of the USA. Although the USAF had made an effort to cut them off, most of them were covered from the air by the powerful RIAF, now joined by the AAF(Azanian Aviation Force)._

_For the main thrust against the Capital, Mashinini had chosen **Army Group Tsonga**, considered the muscle of the Azanian Black Army. But the main assault had it's own pressing issues. Unlike Russian field comanders or soldiers of whom fought in Industrial Europe, Azanian military leaders, especially those of this particular Army Group were used to fighting on the open fields of Africa, where the wide spaces allowed for the quick maneuvering of tanks and motorized infantry for quick encirclements. Unfortunately for them Washington DC brought about conditions that were completely opposite to what they were used to. As part of Bowash, the Northeastern Megalopolis of the USA, Washington DC as the Capital City was a maze of city streets and multi-story buildings._

_Even worse, Washington DC had now been reduced to a pile of rubble due to devastating earlier artillery fire and aerial incendiary bombardment which continued non-stop for two months. As a result it created a jumble of concrete, blocked streets and broken cement, which would not only serve to hamper the operational use of their large and powerful tank divisions, but also grant good cover for the hundreds of thousands of angry American infantrymen now waiting to confront them from inside the city. As Azanian bulldozers were needed in order to help clear the streets of Washington, due to these conditions, the fighting would quickly degenerate into a hand-to-hand street fight in which the military worthiness of the Azanian military would receive it's biggest test. As a result the Azanians paid with blood for every block, building and in most cases even rooms, they took, with the city turning into a lump of fire whilst bullets flew everywhere from within._

_What was supposed to be a quick victory would become one of the longest combat campaigns ever fought in military history. Fresh conscripts from Maryland, Kentucky, Ohio, Indiana, Tennessee and Pennsylvania would keep arriving into the city as an endless wave of faceless troops ready to meet their end. By the end of July, just two months later, more than 760 000 soldiers fighting in Washington DC had died. Leading to the city being dubbed the **Fulton of Death**. Many of the conscripts and volunteers were untrained young men and women who had never held a gun in their lives, let alone see the horrors of modern day warfare, as a result many of them buckled under the weight of the experienced Azanian infantrymen and upon the added fear of entering the Fulton of Death. Leading to frequent unauthorized retreats and surrenders. As a result frustrated Commanders would typically shoot many soldiers for "Cowardice"._

_This woud lead to President Donald Trump signing the **'Barrier Order'**. A military decree that would result in the creation of the most ruthless Barrier Troops in the history of humanity. Troops, mostly experienced ones, that would be posted onto the rear of newly arriving units advancing against the enemy, with the purpose of shooting them should they frantically try to retreat without authorization. This would lead to the death of thousands of troops and an overwhelming fear-like mentality inside the US Army as the Barrier Order would be expanded onto all fronts inside the USA. **"Now we're making our own troops choose whether to get shot by the enemy or by us. Absolutely RIDICULOUS!" **said American Senator James Wilson during a speech to Congress denouncing the Barrier Order and President Trump._ _It was unlike America to be so careless with it's troops, a sign of desperation._

_Casualties in Washington were staggering, with the avarage survival rate of a soldier being 12-24 hours. Most men died instantly upon arrival. It was terrible. But nonetheless discipline had been restored onto the US Army defending America as the President looked to use numerical might against the obviously better Azanian troops. **"There will be no surrender! You hear me Kenyatta, NO SURRENDER!****" **said Trump during a speech in the Empire State Building in NewYork City on August the 25th targeting the President of the ISA. Although the Azanians were taking the city little by little, the Americans just kept coming. An endless wave of men ready to fatally protect their homeland, although the Azanians killed many, with every advance, resistance kept getting unbearably worse. With Azanian casualties piling up at a rate of 15 000 soldiers per day at some point, it was truly a devastating battle which saw Azanian troops fight for every square inch bitterly amidst an onslaught of endless American reinforcements, of whom suffered even larger casualties._

_Meanwhile back in Africa, certain information would be made available to the Marshall Supreme of the RCAF back in Moscow. The politically radical Premier Supreme of the ISA had begun discussing plans with his generals concerning the African continent. Since the beginning of the preparations for the invasion of the USA, the ISA's advance into Africa had grinded into a halted as Azanian men and equipment had to be shipped to America, they had been on the defensive ever since, fighting ACIAS(African Coalition for the Independence of Azanian Satellites) member states in order to defend their massive terretorial gains. Now the leader of the ISA, Jabulani Mashinini ordered they continue their invasion plans, to him America didn't matter, he simply wanted to fulfill the APFP(Azanian People's Fascist Party) doctrine, which entailed a united African Empire. Kremli listened in disbelief as he was informed that Azanian factories were producing cutting edge tanks, planes, armored vehicles and other military equipment at a shocking pace in order to replace the thousands of military equipment lost to Operation Spearhead._

_The ISA was on the verge of completing their Freedom Sweep over Africa, and the masses of men they were getting from the different nations they had invaded helped fill the ranks of their standing army in Africa. At first the Marshall Supreme didn't know what to make of this intel, but decided to inform the Tsar and President Putin nonetheless. Putin suggested they stay out of it, it wasn't their conflict and their military was already being strained on three different theatres, one of which it required the ISA in order to mantain, they could not afford to join a fourth one. The Tsar and Kremli on the other hand had differing views, the matter of Africa was seen as being of more political significance rather than just military. The Tsar and his loyal friend believed that if they allowed the ISA to conquer all of Africa, then it would have political and economic consequences for Russia and it's Empire after the war. It might even lead to an ISA that is significantly much stronger than the CRE as Africa was a self-sustaining continent whilst the rest of the world wasn't, allowing the ISA to control Africa would make their ally too powerful to keep in check let alone control._

_They had to build up significant influence in untouched North and Central Africa, which the ISA had yet to invade. As an ally, the pretext of "assisting a friend" would be easier to use since NATO personnel in the regions had grown exponentially, especially during the closing days of the Orient Front. NATO military build up would be an excuse for their attack and since their military occupied the entire Middle East, they had an easy staging ground from which they could invade North Africa instead of using the deadly Mediterranean, where the joint EU Navy posted it's own threat. It was a costly military Operation considering how big Africa was, and it would require massively amounts of manpower, but as the Tsar believed, the Motherland could pull it off. Overruled by two, President Putin, nervous about the whole thing, would reluctantly agree to it._

_**Operation Afrika**, was born. Upon hearing of what the Imperial High Command demanded of them, Russian generals were worried and felt pressured, with one officer even saying** "Why do they let their political rambles interfere with out military campaigns, how will we hold China and Western Europe now****"**, even so, morale amongst Russian troops was high. But it would not be an easy campaign, NATO had planted over 3 million soldiers in North Africa and could easily transfer way more should the need arise, although a majority had yet to see the true horrors of WW3, the UWTO leadership, in particular the Azanians, had given them enough time to train and be ready for war, not to mention they had thousands of cutting edge American military hardware to assist them. North Africa wasn't just a region full of allies for NATO, it was of strategic importance and allowed NATO to operate more hundreds of military bases, where they could easily transfer fresh troops to the Wester Front to help push back Russia. Again it was going to be a bloody military contest._

_But the Azanians had just received 6.6 million brand new conscripts and volunteers from occupied African countries, and had been training them fof months. Knowing that their NATO enemy was outnumbered 2-1, the Russian Imperial Command knew NATO wouldn't last once the Azanians began pushing northwards again. They needed to act fast, Vladimir Kremli would instantly pull division after division from Western Europe and China, they already had a rapidly dwindling force of 780 000 Russian troops in the Middle East but it was never going to be enough to fight NATO, so the Marshall Supreme needed to pull troops from elsewhere. The Azanians where still organizing their troops and equipment, a hard task considering how stretched out they were. But nevertheless Azanian strategists were moving quickly, thus meaning Russia had to move even quicker. By September 2019, the Russians had about 3.2 million troops stationed in the Middle East. Satisfied in how many troops he had, Vladimir Kremli would give the order for the commencement of Operation Afrika. Putting the impressive Eva Kozlov on the task as his Field Marshall._

_Thus on the 22nd of September, tge massive Russian force would be plunged into North Africa, pushing away abusive NATO troops from northeastern Egypt, rapidly overrunning Cairo and forcing NATO administrators to flee their HQ, a place designated to control all NATO operations in Africa. As humiliating as it may have been, NATO was quick to respond, German NATO Field Marshall **William Krupp** would order an instant reply. Allowing massive NATO force to be quickly reorganized in Egypt. By the 30th of September, Russian troops were already confronting massive NATO divisions in a series of bloody battles. The most notable one of these would be **The Battle of Aswan **where Russian troops would suffer a humiliating defeat to NATO. Eva quickly realized that she might've met her match with Krupp, a decorated Field Marshall just like her. Krupp's organizational skills were truly marvelous and for the mere fact that he could outmaneuver one of Russia's best was truly amazing._

_For an entire months these two military geniuses would battle it out in Egypt in a back and forth fight where a clear winner could not be found. They had reached a stalemate. Bad news for Russia, of whom were hoping for a swift military operation. Then, on January the 8th, a massive force of 6 million Azanian soldiers would cross into Cameroon, Ethopia, Sudan and Somalia. Although NATO had ACIAS forces assisting them in their defense of North and Central Africa, this changed everything. Now NATO commanders were moving masses of military equipment and men from Western Europe to Africa. Meanwhile the Russians had been doing the same at an even faster rate in a desperate attempt to break the stalemate Kozlov's forces were in with the joint NATO-ACIAS forces. With the Azanians getting involved, NATO was now fighting UWTO forces on two fronts and the Azanians would quickly overrun Addis Ababa, the capital of Ethopia._

_Facing an onslaught on two fronts, the NATO command would order an instant halt,in the transference of men and equipment into Africa, believing early that all was lost. Krupp was shocked by the lack of commitment the NATO command showed, but would be informed by Prime Minister Herrington that it was for the best, as they could not lose Western Europe for Africa. Meanwhile, Russia, not wanting to be upstaged by the Azanian success in America had sent a large invasion force into Alaska, pulling off a daring seaborne invasion onto the American state, but also dwindling the number of troops they had on the Chinese Front in the process, which they looked to replenish by draining even more divisions from their Western Front. Now came the results of the Imperial High Command's overstretching of the RCAF, since they saw the European as being their most durable front, possessing their most experienced and effective troops, they mostly looked to the Western Front when embarking on hard military campaigns e.g. The paratroopers who had executed the airborne landings of the capitals of the American states of Maine and New Hampshire had been done by troops pulled from this front, and the massive amounts of troops that were being used by Kremli to guard Russia's vast coastlines in order to ensure that another Operation Arctic-Strike didn't happen were mostly pulled from the Western Front too._

_Although the stalemate on the European theatre had mostly been fought in the Netherlands, Belgium, eastern France, western Germany, northern Italy, Switzerland and western Austria, Russian troops often had to contend with conditions where they were outnumbered almost five or 4-1 on many situations, with it being a rarity where they marginally outnumber their enemy. It was a military miracle that Russia was even able to hold that front regardless of superior technology. In contrast, NATO and America took the European Theatre as a front of vital significance, with a bulk of America's forces being concentrated over there. Now with all these developments within the Russian military things were getting worse, with their troops being outnumbered 10-1 at some point. Realizing this numerical advantage, President Trump would order a hard press onto Eastern Europe using all their resources if needed. Although the Russians were now winning in Africa as NATO higher-ups began pulling Krupp's divisions out of the continental region and onto Western Europe, they were now losing on the Western Front._

_That was not all, Azanian Premier Supreme distrusted Russia's true intentions in North Africa, and with the Azanian Higher Command adding to his distrust by informing him that it was very unlikely the Russians would just "Handover" North Africa to them, ordered a rapid advance in a race to take as much territory in North Africa as possible before the Russians could. Now the Russians were in a race to take down ACIAS, whom although abandoned by NATO personnel received massice military aid in the form of planes, guns and tanks and thus could hold their own. This meant that Russian forces involved in Operation Afrika could not alleviate the pressure put on their brethren in Europe as the Russian Imperial High Command refused to withdraw divisions in Africa and send them back to Europe. Unfortunately for the Russians this NATO press wasn't just about pressure, President Trump now saw an opportunity to take Moscow itself, or at least all of Eastern Europe including much of western Russia, such as the Ukrainian oblast, which had fields that could produce enough crops to feed entire countries._

_NATO was now quickly pushing Russian troops out of Western Europe in a series of rapid military assaults. By March 8th, US troops had completely liberated Western Europe including the entirety of Denmark, Germany and Austria. They now entered the Russian Empire itself. **"To our satellite states, have no fear, as part of the Russian Empire you are as precious to us as the Motherland itself".** NATO troops would quickly enter RSS Poland, RSS Slovenia, RSS Czech, RSS Slovakia and RSS Hungary. Their destabilized front had now been expanded and pushed back towards them, literally resulting in the occurrence of a new **Eastern Front**, something the Tsar had been sure would never happen and Russian generals thought of as impossible. Additionally – Italy, a major UWTO ally was completely surrounded, receiving no Russian troops to help the Italian military slowly faced the threat of collapse as massive NATO troops Milan, the industrial heart of Italy, as well as Turin, Genoa and Florence, basically all of northern Italy. French troops were now poised to attack Rome, the capital city and home of the CRE Embassy._

_The NATO allies were swift in their advance, so much so that th Supreme Commander of NATO's European expeditionary forces, General Lynsey Malone's tanks were running low of fuel after the **Battle of Gdańsk **in Poland. Supply lines were getting dangerously stretched and their advance would have to halt in order to refit their soldiers. Surprisingly, the Poles did not welcome the Americans as liberators as they had been bombing their cities for years. Russia propaganda had taken it's toll and the Poles saw Russia as the rightful leader of Eastern Europe and wanted the Americans out. Partisan action would worsen the conditions for the American invaders, of whom would resort to Martial Law in order to impose their will on the Poles. Russian field commanders frantically pleaded to Moscow and St. Petersburg for reinforcements but would be told that there weren't any and that the Imperial High Command was still organizing civilians in eastern europe to reinforce them, a slow process that made the situation even more hopeless._

_Russian Field Commanders would even resort to organizing civilians from the invaded Satellite States into Defence Brigades called **Grazhdanskiy batal'on,** giving untrained men and women rifles and other military material and sending them to fight well disciplined American or NATO forces, which in most cases resulted in huge casualty rates on the Russian side. Many of the able bodied men from these Satellite States were off to Africa, Asia or North America to fight for the Russian Empire, meaning their absence took an even bigger toll. By the 22nd of April the invaded Satellite States had been almost completely overruned by NATO forces who had taken the Polish cities of Lodz, Krakow and the capital of Warsaw. Now a massive bulk of NATOs forces where directed into Poland, the quickest entry into Russia itself. For the fighting troops on the Eastern Front the Battle became a struggle to stave off an invasion of the Motherland, with fears from Russian civilians that the Americans would want to take vengeance for the invasion of theur homeland. Indeed the USAF was dropping deadly incendiary bombs onto the cities of Riga, Vilnius, Minsk and Kiev. Something had to be done._

_For the Americans occupying Eastern European cities, most soldiers were shocked at the level of prosperity and thus looted as much as they could from the defenseless civilians and state. Even government officials from NATO countries took property worth millions for themselves. Although the USAF personnsl had been into cities like Gdansk, it was only when they were firebombing them, now they saw the prosperity brought on by the Russian Empire in spite of what Western European propaganda told them. The skyline of Warsaw was to behold, it provided proof as to why RSS Poland was one of the strongest Satellites of the Empire. But American troops they were not there to enjoy themselves, but fight, and it was a fight which they were winning. Capturing thousands upon thousands of enemy troops during their lightning fast press eastward and in most cases many troops felt that to continue theur advance, they could not take POWs along with them and thus in many cases shot captured defenseless soldiers, something Russian troops took note of._

_Fortunately during the threatening advance onto Eastern Europe, Azanian forces had suffered a devastating loss in Washington DC, a loss by which millions of soldiers perished. By late December 2019 Azanian troops holding the city had been seriously worn down and were beginning to be pushed back hard by the advancing Americans. Although they mantain total air superiority courtesy of the RIAF, the Americans pressed on anyway. They were losing. Although the Premier Supreme issued orders prohibiting a retreat, they were forced to retreat after American troops pushing them back northeast inside the state of West Virginia threatened to encircle Army Group Tsonga._

_The costly Battle of Washington had been lost and UWTO had suffered it's biggest military defeat to date. The most bloodiest battle in human history, one that even put Stalingrad to shame had been lost. Over 2.75 million UWTO troops had been lost, over 92% of which were Azanian. But nevertheless the Americans had suffered staggering casualties 7.98 million troops, most of which were untrained civilians of whom were conscripted into the army. This was roughly three times the number of troop lost by the Azanians, truly a victory that came at a grueling price as America had never lost that many troops. Also due to the fast pace advance of the Azanians as well Trump's labour conscription, American officials had not been able to evacuate all civilians from the city in time for when the bloody battle began. Thus leading to the deaths of over 1.6 million civilian casualties by the end of the Battle of Washington on March15, 2020 when Azanian troops withdraw from the city._

_By now the entire city was completely destroyed, no building stood. Washington DC, the precious jewel of America, had been reduced to ashes, the Capital was gone. Leading to the American government retaining New York City as America's temporary Capital. Although a victory, Americans could not feast, millions had died and no celebration could ever help heal that wound. Meanwhile back in the ISA, there was civilian outrage with many calling for Azania's withdrawal as Army Group Tsonga comprised mostly of troops originating from the ISA itself. The Premier Supreme considered withdrawal after the defeat at Washington DC, but refused after grasping the consequences of such an act. "Azania is strong" he said, "We cannot let so many of our people perish in vain"._

_Nevertheless this was both good and bad news for the Russians. The bad news were pretty seld explanatory, but the good news was that the need for them to continue rapidly advancing in North Africa using divisions that were desperately needed elsewhere was no longer there. By March the Azanians had taken all of Chad, Sudan, Ethopia, Somalia and Eritrea using their massive force to compel surrender, but were now stuck fighting the Nigerians, whom offered much harder resistance, in both Cameroon and Niger as well as the Nigerian-Chad border the Nigerians kept coming, as a NATO country determined to preserve it's independence. But by March morale amongst Azanian troops was low, the devastating loss in America had forced the Azanian Supreme Command to quickly reorganize its massive force of millions and quickly send then to the USA to replenish lost division and ensure that Operation Spearhead's Eastern flank did not collapse. Once again this would lead to the halt of their advance._

_This meant the race to take over North Africa had paused, and although Russia had taken over the entire eastern hemisphere of Algeria and thus not through with North Africa yet, they could also send troops back to Europe in order to defend mother Russia from invasion. By late April, the second when NATO troops were now poised to invade the industrial heartland of the CRE and UWTO, their divisions being withdrawn from Africa where ready. Now they were no longer outnumbered, instead it was the other way around as fresh new conscripts from Russia and Eastern European Satellite states were also introduced into the fighting. Equipped with tens of thousands of tanks, and massive amounts of planes, they were ready. They had also received months worth of training meaning they wouldn't fight like ill-disciplined civilians but like the well trained soldiers they were. Russia was notorious for planning things and leaving it to the last minute to strike, now they were poised to make NATO pay for setting foot onto Eastern Europe, with orders from the Tsar to **"Close the Eastern Front as quickly as it was opened as no Holocaust in the East was going to be repeated by the Western warmongers this time"**. Furthermore, morale was high as Russian troops had finally overrun Alaska and had entered into Canada itself, pushing back strong Canadian and American troops._

_On May 2nd, 2020, just three days before NATO troops were to begin their advance onto Russia. A massive force made up of hundreds of Russian divisions would attack from all sides of occupied Eastern Europe with the purpose of "liberating" Russia's allies. American commanders were shocked, although their reconnaissance had revealed info showing a huge Russian force on the east it wasn't like anything they had imagined. Their men were now being surrounded by numerically, technically and seemingly a tactically supefior foe. The overstretched supply lines due to their overzealous advance to the east also posed their own major problems. For the Russians, **Operation Lisbon** had begun. A military campaign named after the Capital of Portugal, the Russian military's set target._

**_To_****_ be continued..._**


	13. Chapter13: Victory in Europe

_**Chapter13: The Last Resort and Victory** **in Europe**_

_On May 2, 2020 the Russian military would begin the daring military campaign dubbed **Operation Lisbon **as proclaimed by The Daily Visage in Saint Petersburg. This operation entailed the large scale invasion of the entire European continent to crush NATO once and for all as well as re-energize the momentum of Operation Spearhead after the devastating loss in Washington DC. A similar campaign had been launched at the beginning of the war with little success, but now the Russian Empire was prepared to do anything to ensure it did not fail for the second time. Bewildered American and Western European troops would begin getting pushed back from Poland and the entirety of Eastern Europe by a foe now numerically superior to them._

_Truly the Russian military was not what it was a couple of years or months ago. Their diligent scientists had been working day and night to build new and stronger weapons and by the time of the Operation's commencement had just completed most of them. With the newly built **Sixth Generation Molotok Supersonic Stealth Bomber,** a milestone in science and the first Sixth Generation Aircraft produced by mankind**, **using this aircraft the Russian Imperial AirForce would devastate newly built NATO facilities and strategic US bases in Eastern Europe with ruthless efficiency whilst suffering a 0% casualty rate during these raids. This greatly deminished the capabilities of NATO troops fighting on the front._

_Furthermore, disillusioned and bitter German General William Krupp had defected to the Russian side after his loss in Africa due to orders from the North Atlantic Council, he would make a deal with Russian officials for his "personal surrender" which would take place in the city of Vilnius, CRE. Hearing him denouncing the USA and the war in general as well reinforcing the Russian Empire's apparent good intentions on TV, social media and other outlets was very demoralizing for troops on the front and civilians at home. Although the USA was able to dismiss it as pure propaganda in the eyes of troops, war weary civilians from NATO countries had suffered immensely because of the conflict and were openly speaking of surrender as well as total collapse as they felt the government just could not find a solution to the military situation, so the propaganda from Moscow was indeed taking it's toll._

_Indeed, by this time the world, not just NATO was facing a crisis. Almost all of the sea routes were being occupied by hostile naval forces, whether from UWTO or NATO. This meant that it was impossible for nations and their merchantmen to trade with overseas countries as moving goods across the Atlantic or the Pacific meant harassment from harsh naval officers doing their jobs of blockading the two bodies of water in a bid to starve their enemies. Much of the world was either occupied (which led to looting by the occupants) or a full blown warzone where valuable infrastructure was completely destroyed. Although the CRE had taken over much of the Pacific, allowing the Empire access to South and Central American markets, unfortunately like the USA and to an even greater extent in comparison, much of their foreign assets had been completely destroyed because of the war and due to the Empire's war economy, inflation was a plageau on their economy and military expenditure deficits were staggering. The global economy was on the verge of collapse._

_Nonetheless the battle for Europe continued as the Russian forces drove westward. Realizing that they could not hold their positions of occupation, the occupying NATO forces had implemented a scorched earth policy, a very common feature of US-EU retreat. Much of Poland's Industrial plants, weapons factories, harbors and other valuable infrastructural installations had been mostly destroyed by the time the Russians and their Eastern European allies arrived. Thousands had been caught up in the scorched Earth policy and Poland's one-time ally had left a trail of bombed buildings and dead bodies. The cite of exposed mass graves filled with men, women and children alike not only fueled the Russians with anger, but strengthen Polish resolve behind their war effort as a Satellite State. The Russian advance was so quick it gave the NATO allies very little time to cover up their genocidal crimes. Basically the same thing had happened on all the invaded parts of Eastern Europe._

_But by July, after two months of fighting, the NATO allies had been squeezed out of Eastern Europe with high casualties. Trump's orders that they were to hold the line no matter how hopeless it seemed had backfired. Now the millions of Russian-Eastern European forces had about 78 000 tanks on East and were poised for a deadly military strike against Western Europe. In comparison to Russia, the EU was a sea power that greatly depended on the USA for a vast arsenal of most of it's weapons, but now that the RINF was blockading the US East Coast, they had been starved off these valuable supplies. Leading to American and European Industrialists to begin building up new American modelled factories and industries inside Western Europe, which was a warzone and thus easy targets for the Russian military during the fighting. What made matters worse was that building these factories, which the Russians furiously bombarded into destruction, was very expensive and as a result many of the planned factories were way behind schedule thus meaning only a few industries were up and running for production. This not only severely drained the Western European economy due to the fact that over-reliance on American Industries was backfiring, but because spending skyrocketed in order to bring Western Europe into full war production like it's enemies in the East._

_Unfortunately by this time the East was way too powerful and although Western European industries were good, their model of production was in most cases economically unsound due to how expensive it was to produce a single 5th generation tank, to make matters worse the Russian economy was much MUCH stronger. Feeling that the end was near, Marshall Supreme Vladimir Kremli would call for the unconditional surrender of all NATO powers in Western Europe to avoid further bloodshed and to save lives. Many Western European countries, especially France would begin deliberating internally on whether or not to take the Russians up on their offer, which caused divisions. The British House of Commons as well as the House of Lords opted to continue the fight whilst other countries continued to deliberate as social unrest as a result of the war began to exponentially rise up as the Russian military entered the east German border with Berlin as their target._

_Trump realizing that his enemies might carve into fear, quickly called for a digitalized meeting with his allies. **"If the EU's joint Navy and our Atlantic Fleet can open up a rift in the East Coast of North America, preferably Canada, where the Russian Navy is not as active as it is on US coasts, then we could send more forces to Europe in order to hold the line"**, Trump's Secretary of Defence as well as a large portion of Congress questioned the strategy, but the order was given nonetheless. **Operation Atlantic Resolve **was born. This would lead to the mobilization of NATOs entire Naval forces, but with the US Pacific Fleet destroyed, many questioned whether or not it was strong enough to fight the powerful RINF, which was by far the world's most powerfullest navy. On August 7, 2020 as Russian troops entered Berlin and thus into a deadly street fight with local German militias and the reformed German military as well as a massive chunk of what's left of NATOs forces in mainland Europe, the USN's depleted Atlantic Fleet and the EU Fleet would head for the Lebrador Sea in the Atlantic, with the purpose of breaking through the RINF blockade, thus securing safe waters for American troops that would be transferred to the European Theatre._

_Many Russian naval commanders had not expected the attack, thus making the entire thing come off as a shocking surprise to naval officers as US submarines sunk two Fourth Generation destroyers like they were nothing. The Americans and their NATO allies ensured that Operation Atlantic Resolve remained a secret and thus not only used subtle ways to communicate but had thus created **Operation Flyborne**, a fake military operation meant to act as a decoy so the attention of the Russian navy was diverted elsewhere. **The** **Battle of Lebrador **had begun. Meanwhile back in Africa, the Premier Supreme Jabulani Mashinini had taken quite an interest in the fighting in Europe. Thus under the watchful eye of **Admiral Ashura Upepo**, although not from the ISA, was a master strategist when it came to naval warfare, allowing him to quickly rise up the ranks of the Azanian military. Upepo had been given the task of invading the United Kingdom, in Mashinini's view they couldn't allow the Russians to beat them to the punch as nearly all the massive Gold Reserves the different EU powers like Germany, Italy and France had stored for safe keeping inside the United Kingdom were dug up from Africa using African labour. A Pan-Africanist, a Socialist and a Nationalist above all else, the Azanian leader wanted them back._

_**Operation Gold-Rush **as it was dubbed was like Operation Atlantic Resolve, a highly classified military operation with all it's finer details kept on paper instead of Azanian databases and computer servers. It had been drawn up by the Premier Supreme only a few weeks after the USA declared war on the ISA. As a result the ISA had been building up it's Navy and AirForce in order to fight this battle. Straining their fragile economy in the process. But as they invaded other African nations, their economic interests as well military ambitions could finally be realized as it accelerated this build up due to an abundance of resources. Furthermore, a considerable number of black European and American people had emigrated to the ISA as encouraged by it's propaganda, and the beginning of the war in Europe catapulted this emigration. Also, much valuable human resources of African descent had been kidnapped from the USA after it's invasion by UWTO forces, plus the same thing had been done in Europe using the **Pataki** **Yinbon****,** Azanian Special Forces, and sent back to the ISA as part of Mashinini's **Universal Black Integrationist Act ****of 2014**. This meant black scientists, engineers, mordernists, industrialists, economists and many others were now part of the Azanian war effort. Greatly accelerating scientific development and allowing the ISA to produce world class equipment, shockingly at a much cheaper cost than Russia in most cases._

_Coincidentally, scientists of the Azanian Navy Force(ANF) had just completed the world's first Super-Carrier – **AWS Mashinini**. Shocking the world yet again. The ANF had grown stronger over the years and were now armed with a fleet of destroyers, frigates, corvettes, submarines, battleships, a variety of cruisers, and more including humanity's first ever Super-Aircraft Carrier on top of an inventory of 13 fully operational Russian made Aircraft Carriers. Powered by Rareethrum or Cosmic energy, the entire Azanian fleet apart from the Aircraft Carriers were produced domestically, increasing prestige and confidence in the Azanian Black Army. As a result of Operation Gold Rush, the Azanians had withdrew a majority of it's active fleet operating in the USA and would redirect it to Europe, an act many Russian military strategists disagreed with, but had no choice but to accept after General Gubhela gave permission. Although a vast majority of NATOs fleet was now fighting deep in the Atlantic in the Battle of Lebrador, a good portion remained in the Mediterranean and Gibraltar so as to continue blockading the area and keep the Russian navy in Europe separated from the one fighting over the Atlantic oceans of North America. Russia was still in the process of adding more ships onto it's already overwhelmingly large inventory of ships, thus had not begun an attempt to break the blockade, although they still protected the waters of Eastern Europe._

_The Russians had already been taken by surprised and when Gubhela, as Supreme Commander, ordered the Azanian Navy as well as a good portion of the Russian Navy meant to reinforce the struggling naval batallions blockading the vast stretches of the Canadian east coast to withdraw from the Atlantic oceans of North America and head for Spain's Caranary Islands in West Africa, which they instructed to sieze through a naval onslaught and subsequent landings from 500 000 fresh Azanian troops from different "Former African countries" stationed in Equatorial Guinea as ordered by Admiral Ashura Upepo. They were to use the Caranary Islands, which were rightfully African, as a staging ground for the subsequent invasion of the European continent. A rather long process, but doable in the eyes of the Admiral._

_When the ANF as well as their RINF supporters arrived in the Caranary islands, they were surprised as to the amount of anti-ship batteries the Americans had installed under the waters around the island as well as the anti-ship missiles placed by the Spanish and the Americans inside the island. Although it proved slightly difficult to tame all of the the coasts of the islands, after a day or two UWTO naval forces had completely taken over the the coastal belt of the Caranary Islands. The ANF would enact a naval quarantine around the islands so as to starve the 380 000 Spanish troops now trapped inside the Islands off valuable supplies after the Azanian Aviation Force(AAF) compels them to exhaust their existed ones through unrelenting aerial assaults using newly upgraded Azanian satellites as an instrument to keep on divulging the exact position of enemy troops inside the islands for the AAF wherever they hide. This was done so that once their forces from Equatorial Guinea arrived, they would meet a weakened foe and quickly dispatch it._

_Meanwhile this course of action had caused the blockade over Canada to be disorganized, leading to a humiliating retreat from Russian naval officers as the Westerners outmaneuvered them. By August, 17, 2020, the waters of Western Europe's part of the Atlantic ocean as well as the Lebrador Sea were clear, more or less. The Americans and their allies had marginally won the opening phases of the Battle of Lebrador, but even so, it was a hollow victory as they had to face harsh harassment from the RIAF. But even so, they could finally move American troops from the states to the European Theatre. But it would be here where the President's true intentions concerning Operation Atlantic Resolve would be revealed. Instead of ordering the transferrence of American troops to Europe he'd order American troops in Europe, a somehow depleted force of about 4.6 million troops, less than half of the original number sent to the European continent during the onset of the war, to be returned to the North American continent. His explanation to the American Public, Congress and most of all the North Atlantic Council was that **"We are beginning a new military operation entailing an attack on Eastern Siberia by pushing Russian troops out of Canada and Alaska so as to releave Europe off due to extensive pressure on our European expeditionary forces by Russia. The movement of troops to protect these areas will buy us time, so we will need these troops for this operation's success. We are with you people of Europe, we have not abandoned you".**_

_Western Europe's biggest ally had abandoned them. It was clear to many European policy makers that America didn't have the military capabilities of fighting Russia in Canada and Alaska with success whilst mantaining in a brutal war with other UWTO and CRE allied troops fighting inside the USA. The movement of American troops from Europe to Canada using planes and boats was a violent one, in which Russia's RIAF would kill a massive 300 000 American troops, most of which were experienced veterans, something the US Congress and public would take note of. Now the US Congress and people were finally ready to topple Trump from power, although he was Commander-in-Chief of the armed forces, his incompetence, in the eyes of many had "reached new heights"._

_Although Congress had been divided into two, one side believing they should surrender to UWTO unconditionally whilst the other believed they should either fight UWTO to the end or sign a conditional armistice with them, they all agreed that Trump had to go. From US genocide in Cuba, Japan and the Middle East, to the disastrous use of Barrier troops which by then had murdered more than 550 000 of American troops on all fronts to the disastrous defeat in the Pacific, and now in the apparent betrayal of NATO after failing to keep to his promise of reinforcing Europe, Trump had been a disastrous effect for the US war effort. To salvage what they could, they had to get rid of him fast or risk losing their allies completely. Thus on the 2nd of September 2020, the Trump Impeachment hearings would be held by Congress in which both he and his entire administration were at risk of getting removed from power._

_Although Western Europe could to some extent sustain its own war economy without the United States, to many EU members it was not worth it. The war was fought in support of the USA, now that America no longer backed them in Europe, the war no longer had purpose. But many saw Russian occupation as the worst of it all, and with all the acts they had committed against thr Motherland during the past, in particular Eastern Europe when considering this war, feared the Russians and their allies might want vengeance. By the time Trump's Impeachment hearings reached the 23rd of August, all of Austria, Switzerland and Germany had been completely overrun and Russian troops were in the process of liberating occupied Italy from French-British troops, who had committed a massive rape atrocity against the native Italian population, and committed a scorched earth attack on the Capital of Rome during their retreat to France even though the city had been declared open to spare it from such destruction. Major infrastructure in the many Italian cities had also been destroyed by the Western powers._

_By October 4th, Congress had reached a final decision after a few weeks of hearing testimonials from witnesses and reviewing evidence from the Department of Defence and other opposers to the Trump administration. The US Senate and House of Representatives had found President Donald Trump and his administration guilty of gross violation of the US Constitution due to his total disregard of American lives and humans in general, as well as a wave of other crimes. Due to this Trump and his administration were to be removed immediately from power thus becoming the first US President to be impeached with his entire administration, not even his Vice President could take over from him. Afterwards, Congress would unanimously decide that due to the emergency wartime situation, it's members would decide on who would quickly take over from Trump through a simple majority vote whereby candidates had a small spectrum of time to convince Congress on why they deserved to be the next President of the United States of America._

_It wasn't only the USA that experienced a new emergence of political leadership as in the CRE, longtime President Dimitrovo Putin, whom had been President of Russia from 1997 was in the process of retiring after years of victories in the Russian elections. As a result new elections were finally taking place during a war that had granted him the power to extend his term. Putin had won four consecutive elections, allowing him a legal 20 year rule over the office of Presidency in Russia. Although that expired on the 26th of July 2017, the Kremlin, wanting to preserve the morale of troops for the war, chose to suspend the 2017 elections through the **Elective War Presidency Act**, which was approved by 2/3 majority of the Kremlin, and received no veto from Czar._

_Although the act had to be renewed annually by the Kremlin and the Tsar, it kept Putin in power for three extra years, but on the 26th of July 2020 Putin would choose retirement, taking his old age into account, **"After 23 years as President and an even longer term as part of Tsar Maxim Orlov's original political party and as his comrade, I have served my nation well and with pride, but at this age I believe it is time for new blood to take power, becuase as much as I'd like to, I cannot live forever and it is for this reason that I know that I will not be able to lead you forever either. It is time to pass the torch, so rejoice for our Motherland will win the war with or without me in office. God bless Russia, God bless the Motherland, God bless the Czar!!"** he would say this during his final speech in Maximgrad, CRE on September the 8th, in his anticipation of the election results from July that year._

_On September the 14th, 2020, **Ivan Baranov **of the **FLA(Fascist Labour Alliance**) would defeat his FUAR opponent Grigori Pasternak, allowing him to take the oath of Presidency and to ascend into the most prestigious position in the CRE apart from the Tsar himself. Meanwhile in the USA, Republican candidate **Theodore S. Oakley **would be voted into power by the US Congress on the 15th of October 2020. The political change in both Superpowers had caused some disorder but nevertheless there was no time to dwell too deeply into politics during times of war. Instantly after taking over, Baranov would continue Putin's foreign policy even though he was the leader of the opposing political party that Grigori had attempted to keep into power whilst Theodore would do the complete opposite, abolishing Trump's barrier troops and beginning a semi-tribunal court marshal for most of their leaders as well withdrawing American troops from Japan and having them stationed into mainland China where they would meet Russian troops._

_Theodore had done this due to Russian plans entailing the island country's complete liberation through a naval blockade that would ensure the total annihilation of American troops occupying the island, with thr size of the Russian pacific fleet in comparison to the Chinese Navy they relied for protection, Theodore was well aware of the little time his troops had. The withdrawal of American troops from the island nation would mark the end of years of oppression, genocide and destruction. A monumental part of Japanese history as the sight of departing US troops was met with hostile celebration from Japanese civilians who had endured years of abuse, even though American scorched earth policy bleakened the good moment. A week later, the Russians would arrive with their tanks rolling into Tokyo, a city burning from fire and desire to fight the war as revenge for what the Americans had done in Japan. 26 million Japanese civilians, from guerilla fighters to casual people, had been murdered by American forces in what would be the devastating Japanese Genocide._

_Meanwhile, in Africa, the Azanians had already attacked the Caranary Islands after having simultaneously invaded all the eight Spanish Isles through a ruthless amphibious assault using Russian landing crafts. Although the Spanish were slightly outnumbered, they held out. But unfortunately the total Air and Sea superiority the Azanians enjoyed as well as calls for surrender from the 2.128 million populous of the islands not willing to see the horrors of modern war, would ensure the total surrender of the Island on September, 12, 2020. Although the occupying Azanians treated the people of the islands well, this treatment was only exclusively available to the black people of the islands whilst the Spanish population, especially the POWs, were treated horribly. Even Red Cross and UEA relief operatives were not allowed to grant aid to the people of the island that had suffered from military intervention and Azanian negligence afterwards. It would take a resolution pushed by Italy through the UEA Security Council to change this, since the resolution had called for the Azanians to either allow Red Cross and UEA operatives to operate in the islands or the occupation would turn into a Russian-Azanian occupation, something the Azanians did not want._

_Anyways it wasn't the Caranary Islands that Mashinini was concerned about, it was the massive Gold Reserves stored away in the UK by EU powers. For him, the Caranary Islands were a staging ground where his troops could invade Europe. Immediately after the invasion of the Caranary Islands, the Azanians would mount an amphibious assault on the Madeira Islands, which unlike the Caranary Islands weren't heavily defended apart from NATO Anti-ship batteries and a few NATO troops stationed along it's coasts. The invasion would last for about 3 days before the two Islands were completely overrun by Azanian forces on the 15th of September 2020. Now the EU Navy blockading Gibraltar and the English Channel was taking notice of this ever growing threat on the coasts of Africa, dangerously close to Western Europe._

_The EU would deploy almost it's entire fleet to fight the ANF. This was the same fleet used to blockade Western European waters. **The Battle of Gibraltar** had begun. After the invasion of the Caranary Islands had been won as a result of having to weaken the RINF in Lebrador by using the exact same ships from the US East Coast meant to reinforce the fleet in Lebrador, the CRE had pushed a resolution through UWTO in which it would be agreed that these Russian ships were to return to the US East Coast as well as help fight in the Lebrador Sea, of course they didn't need these ships taking into account their massive fleets of ships blockading the US East Coast could still be used to crush EU naval operations in Lebrador. It was clear to Azanian officials that these were Russian attempts to sabotage growing Azanian influence as the CRE did not desire Mashinini's foot soldiers on European land, now the race to get Portugal and quickly put an end to Operation Lisbon before the Azanians entered Europe, was on. Now the Russian military was adding onto the massive amounts of pressure put on French forces defending their country alongside British men._

_The Russians saw Operation Gold-Rush as revenge for Operation Afrika, and as such did not want to help in it's success. During the Battle of Gibraltar, there were even reports that the Russian Atlantic Fleet in Eastern European Waters remained idle in an attempt to ensure that the ANF lost the naval battle. But even without the help of the Russians, the Azanians would still be able to hold their own. As a matter of fact they did more than that, with a much larger fleet than that of the EU's depleted forces, they were fighting the Europeans with their entire fleet whilst the Europeans were fighting them with an extremely weakened force that had most of what it had left fighting the Russians in the Battle of Lebrador. To add onto this, their Navy was not what it looked like in the beginning of the war, sure it had expanded, but a series of losses against the CRE had led to it's eventual depletion were billions worth of naval power was lost. The Azanians had a lot of advantages, in particular the sheer number of ships they had. When they finally clashed with the Europeans next to Gibraltar, Admiral Upepo would draw the Europeans out using a small portion of his fleet through what seemed to be a retreat. Confident in their abilities when comparing themselves to Africans which they mostly considered 'Inferior', the European Navy would pursue the Africans until they clashed along the coasts of Casablanca, Morocco. It would be here were they would be confronted by the full power of the ANF._

_The Battle would continue for days, but with only 3 Aircraft Carriers again a Super-Carrier as well as 13 other advanced Carriers, the Europeans were unable to assert aerial dominance and with a submarine fleet almost 15 times that of the operational EU submarines during the battle, the EU was vastly outmatched when it came to anti-ship operations. By September 28, after days of nonstop naval action the EU Navy would surrender to the ANF amid overwhelming numbers, technical superiority and better strategy. During the lure in by Upepo, the Azanians were able to encircle the Europeans and fight them in a brutal naval contest where they left their enemy completely surrounded and with no choice but to surrender or face total annihilation from the ANF. Although the EU had carried out air operations against the Azanians during the Battle using Portugal as a staging ground, most of their air capabilities were focused on stopping the Russian advance which by this time had already reached the French Capital during the devastating **Battle of Paris**._

_Things were also not looking good for the EU's Navy elsewhere either as the Russians began to pressurize them in the Lebrador sea. News of ANF victory was greatly demoralizing for EU naval personnel, who now firmly believed the war was all but lost. Many of them would refuse orders from their captains to fire at the 900 Russian warships which began to face them down, opting to surrender instead of dying in vain. Most captains at this point chose surrender in a bid to save the lives of their men. With a majority of what was left of their naval assets being surrendered to the Russians, the EU Navy fighting in Lebrador would without official authorization from London, surrender the entire fleet of 57 EU ships, something NATO and the EU proclaimed as illegal. Even so, the Battle of Lebrador had been lost._

_Meanwhile, as all of this was happening the Azanians had already begun Operation Gold-Rush's final stages. With thousands of Landing Crafts having been acquired earlier from Russia through the UWTO military alliance, on October 3, 2020, Azanian troops taking off from the conquered Madeira Islands would land on Sagres, a municipality on the southwestern tip of Portugal, from where they would quickly work their way up thr Iberian Peninsula using mainly air power and infantrymen equipped with a variety of weapons. Even so, the Azanians weren't stupid and anticipated that defeating the NATO troops stationed in Portugal and Spain would not be easy and thus had not only mechanized a great portion of their troops for fast-paced warfare, but produced over 900 advanced Amphibious Battle Tanks earlier, which would be used not only during the landings but also in the battles that would follow._

_The Azanian government did not have time to build a temporary port like what the Russians had done in America due to belief that time was against them, and indeed even though they had taken over the Portuguese Capital within a week after using paratroopers and overwhelming their European enemies in the southern parts of both Spain and Portugal, the Russians were already beginning their move, not only wanting to foil Azanian plans but to basically take all the gold for themselves. **"European treasure is not worth appropriating if it is not for the Russian Empire" **said the Marshall Supreme to President Baranov._

_President Baranov believed that it was time for plan B, why not invade the UK home islands through an amphibious assault before the Azanians could get there? he thought. It had been decided, the UK would be taken down through a seaborne invasion. Meanwhile NATO troops posted in Spain and Portugal would resist fiercely against the Azanians, forcing it's Supreme High Command to postpone plans of a seaborne invasion of the British isles. Even though their enemy had total naval and sea superiority, brave European fighters would fight the UWTO enemy from both sides with everything it had. Although to UWTO both Operation Gold-Rush and Lisbon had conflicting interests, to the NATO command they were a joint military campaign meant to break NATO from two sides. As the fighting intensified, the Azanians knew that the war was at it's climax and were delivering troops and equipment to Europe in large numbers._

_As all this happened France was on the brink of collapse as the Russians took Paris and continued their unstoppable advance. Millions of Frenchmen had died and for many living in Western Europe, the war just wasn't worth it anymore. Before the Russians invaded Paris, the French government had retreated to the French city of Nantes in the far west. After losing Paris on the 22nd of October, French government officials had begun considering unconditional surrender, but again their rambles ensured there would be no final decision. Meanwhile the Azanians ruthlessly worked their way up the Iberian Peninsula, completely overruning Portugal on the 25th on October even though the Portuguese had resisted fiercely. By November 6, 2020 the Azanians had taken Valladolid, Bilbao and the Spanish port city of Gijon after a visit from the Azanian Destroyer – AWS Perseverance and an invasion from 5 Azanian infantry divisions led to it's eventual surrender. To add onto this, the Azanians were already purging the Spanish Capital of Madrid._

_During the process of all this progress, the Azanians had already moved a majority of their landing crafts near Gijon, and after it's surrender on the 6 of November, would instantly begin preparations for the invasion of the British Isles. Meanwhile the Russians had already amassed troops into the French port city of Calais, of which was dangerously close to Dover and bombed out London, with the movement of their resources complete, they were ready to invade the UK. What made things worse was that the Azanians had carried out a successful seaborne invasion of Brest and Lorient, cities both found in the French region of Britatanny. Instantly aftet this simultaneous invasion, the Azanians would quickly muscle in on sparsely defended region, by the time large French reinforcements from the Western Front could arrive, the Azanians had already taken the region's capital – Rennes._

_Meanwhile the French President in Nantes had received even more bad news with the fall of Lyon after a ruthless invasion from the Russians and then the Italians a day later. It would be this, among other reasons that discontented French **General**** Anastasie Brodeur** would become the first female to not only organize and lead a military coup against a government, but to succeed as well after she and her loyal infantryment had arrested a majority of the French Parliament, including the President on the 25th of November 2020. Anastasie would then assume temporary control of the French military, now she could begin the process of "Finding peace for the French people" through unconditional surrender. But first she would have to convince every French General to give up and surrender to the Russians._

_The British would demand the release of the French President as well as the Parliamentarians, but would be denied by Anastasie. This would cause British Prime Minister Herrington to instantly withdraw British troops from the front and would send them to the French region of Brittany in a bid to defeat the Azanians and would also rush them to Nantes, the temporary Capital of France and most importantly where the French government was held and where Anastasie. With the collapse of their government allies from France, the British High Command had sent MI6 agents all around France in a bid to gain control of the nation's nuclear devices before the Russians or Anastasie's men did. Unfortunately for the Brits, their blatant involvement in French politics as well as their treacherous attack on French troops in Nantes as effort to free the French Government would be the last straw for disgruntled French generals, this would result in a surge of support for Anastasie, as on the 15th of December all French troops on the Western Front as well as those involved in the battle for Spain began dropping their weapons onto the grounds as a symbol of surrender to the Azanians in Spain and some parts of France, but more importantly the huge Russian force from the East as well as UWTO in general. France was the first major NATO power to sign documents symbolizing unconditional surrender._

_Meanwhile in the United States of America, the Azanians had pulled off the most daring operation in economic history – **Operation**** Uwezeshaji**. Long before the invasion of the USA began, Azanian agents had been secretly collecting large quantities of the necessary components needed to create the dollar from around the world with the use of the massive Rareethrum natural reserves of the ISA being used as a bargaining device among other strategies. Many countries who could produce the needed components, in most cases complied. America thought nothing of this as it's main worry was the Russian Empire in Europe and China. So more or less this was the easy part. The hard part was the of making an axact copy of the dollar as well as producing sufficient amounts in order to achieve the operation's end goal, and that was to crash the US economy so as to severely injurre it's Industrial capabilities._

_Azanian specialist worked day in and day out to create the copy and soon, after years of modifications, had produced a nigh identical copy of all US dollar bills. Soon Azanian factories were producing dollars nonstop every single day. By August 2020, the Azanian high command felt that they had more than enough USD paperbills and thus under the orders of longtime President Mandla Dlamini, the Operation's final and most critical stages would be initiated. On August 30, 2020, the most shocking event in economic history would occur. Thousands of Azanian cargo planes as well as Russian planes under the explicit orders of the Supreme Commander – General Smangaliso Gubhela, would begin dropping stacks upon stacks of USD at American civilians all over the country. This would occur day in and day out nonstop, and although the dwindling USAF had been called upon to try and stop this catastrophe, RIAF and AAF jet fighters, interceptors and multiroles were generally ready to take them down. The collapse of the US economy had begun._

_The Azanians had been making history prior and during the war. One such history making would be in the assembling of the world's first ever – **Battlefleet**. A massive fleet of over 70 Battleships equipped wih the latest technology and mechanisms. This Battlefleet as Azanian naval officers called it, had been instrumental in not only ensuring total se superiority for Azania during the battles of their Operation Gold-Rush, in particular the closer they got to Western Europe, but had also been extremely impressive in their performance during the closing stages of the Battle of Lebrador which resulted in Russian victory. With the defeat of the EU's NATO fleet, eventually causing the Atlantic Fleet to be lost in the chaos as well, UWTO had firmly established it's air and sea superiority globally, although they were still fiercely battling the USAF inside the United States._

_Now that many major European powers had fallen, the Russians turned their attention to the British. Taking advantage of the fact that the Azanians were still eliminating pockets of Spanish resistance to their occupation. What the Russians had found odd was that even though the Azanians had the resources to carry out an amphibious assault on the British isles whilst still fighting the Spanish, they didn't. The Russians had also played the same mind games whilst fighting in France, uncertain of what to do due to the unpredictability of the the Azanians, President Ivan Baranov would give the order to the RCAF to carry out a massive amphibious assault on the city of Dover in southern England on December 19, 2020. The date had been chosen specifically because it was close to Christmas and the Russians wanted to further demoralize the Brits by ruining the festivities with an attack on their homekand. Although, like their American allies the British brought the fight to the Russians, they were eventually overwhelmed by the Russian's total air, naval and ground superiority. Soon the Russians were rapidly making their way up to London, blasting through British defences and fighting under less harsher conditions than when fighting in America, in the sense that civilian intervention was kept to a bare minimum in particular because of the fearful environment imposed by the notorious SA Battalions that were put in charge of administrating all Russian occupied land there as well._

_The Russians were winning and ever getting closer to the British capital of London, where the gold was thought to be kept. This advance would cause the Government to evacuate to the city of Edinburgh, Scotland. What confused and worried Russian officials even more was that the Azanians still didn't attack the UK. THEN, on December 30, 2020, the Azanians would strike the small nation of Ireland from the south through a large amphibious assault. Although masses of their troops were lost fighting in the mainlands, the British still had a handful of soldiers stationed along the coast of Ireland and even though the coastal terrain of southern Ireland had granted them a tactical advantage, the total air and naval superiority of the Azanians prevailed. With a successful beachhead formed, the Azanians would begin rapidly moving further inland as the small pockets of Irish and British troops were rendered ineffective in stopping their advance. Bewildered Russian commanders didn't know what to do as the Azanians refused to share information detailing as to why they'd take the long route of attacking Ireland instead of using the Russian resources they had extracted from the North American Theatre for their amphibious assaults, by attacking directly into southern England._

_The truth was that Azanian agents had secretly obtained information that the United Kingdom's government was secretly moving the gold slowly from the UK and into Dublin, the capital of Ireland due to the temporary reservatory in London being too widely known about. The Azanians had obtained this valuable information through a spy known only as **Turner**. Upon finding out, the Azanians changed their plans. Due to this, they were noe far closer to the gold than the Russians. Upon realization of what was happening, the Irish Parliament would propose moving the gold further north of the Dingle Peninsula, but with the Azanian navy having enacted a naval blockade around the entire island, it was only a matter of time until the Azanians got to the gold. Admiral Upepo's marine troops were determined to get to Dublin and Azanian forces were cutting through their defences like butter. Thus on January 12, 2021, as Azanian troops arrived and stationed themselves outside Dublin, a capital city by which they'd waste no time shelling with artillery and severely bombarding from the air using the AAF, the Irish government would send emissaries to **General** **Nkululeko Mkhabela**, the commanding officer._

_The emissaries would appeal to the General to cease fire as the Irish government was surrendering unconditionally to the ISA and it's UWTO allies. Although the British government instructed British troops stationed in Ireland to depose the Irish government and continue the fight against the "Niggers" as classified by Prime Minister Herrington, the British troops would give respects to the surrender by also surrendering the entire island to the Azanians so as to avoid further bloodshed. The British were at the brink of collapse as Russian and Eastern European garrisons took city after city and town after town without a single loss in any of the battles fought. Realizing this, Prime Minister Herrington would move to the city of Glasgow, where the British royal family was stationed at. Itnwas from here where he would convince then to do the unthinkable – nuke UWTO. Although the Queen was generally skeptical, her racism against blacks fueled her into agreeing with the British government._

_The British navy and airforce was completely destroyed, all nukes would have to be delivered directly from the UK. Luckily most of their nukes were moved into northern Scotland well in advance, meaning the Russians hadn't gotten the chance to take them from British forces. As a result on January 16th, the Prime Minister would press the red button. All 321 British nukes would be fired from Scotland, with their targets being the major cities of the Russian Empire. This would cause the activation of the Russian Empire's advanced NRDTs. Russian satellites would fire lasers from space to intercept a majority of the nukes whilst NRDT bases would instantly release their Rareethrum powered anti-ballistic missiles against the nukes whilst at the same time the computers of the NRDT nuclear weapons defence program would not only hack and redirect 40 of the missiles outside of Russia, with three of those warheads being redirected back to the city of Glasgow in the UK, but would also diffuse a great number of nukes. Not a single piece of Russian land had been hit._

_Attempts by the UK to nuke Russia had garnered the full attention of the now angry Russian government. The people of Russia called for a retaliatory strike, as although little to no casualties were caused by the nuclear attack, 203 people still died because of radiation poisoning even after Russian officials had quickly evacuated civilians from radiation hotspots. This 'distraction' now allowed the Azanians liberty to move their gold which numbered in the thousands of metric tonnes, out of Europe and ship it back to the ISA. Because of this, the Azanians now had more gold than even the United States, and had the world's largest reserves of gold, surpassed only by the CRE. Meanwhile, the people of most UWTO countries, in particular the Russians and the people of Japan, fearful of British actions, called for the country to be nuked, with some going so far as to suggest that Russia should nuke the USA too due to it's "inability to capitulate". Although the members ofnthe Kremlin didn't all agree on how to deal with the USA, they were all on the same page concerning the UK._

_On January 17, Russian troops would begin to withdraw from major English cities, being instructed to quickly evacuate from the Britidh isles. It would take troops roughly two days to completely withdraw from the UK. Believing that the nuclear attack had an impression on Russia, Herrington would call the Kremlin in Moscow in a bid to discuss a possible armistice, but would be ignored by President Baranov and his administration. Although it felt hollow, due to the Queen of the British crown getting killed in the now completely destroyed city of Glasgow during the attack, the Prime Minister felt as if they had achieved a small victory against their enemies due to their withdrawal from the British isles. Unfortunately for the Prime Minister's stumbling administration, they wouldn't even grt the chance to celebrate with a victory parade during the liberation of London as on January 20, 2021, Russia would launch multiple buclear warheads at every major city and sometimes even town, from southern England to northern Island. A devastating nuclear attack tgat would leave Britain completely crippled for the first time in history._

_About 28.7 million British civilians and military personnel would perish from the ruthless attack which many had dubbed a Nuclear Holocaust. Added on top of the fact that millions of soldiers had been lost fighting in the war, the UK like many, had literally been depopulated and those that survived wished they hadn't as nothing was left standing after the nuclear attack. The United Kingdom had ceased to exist and a large portion of the government had been killed whilst the rest disbanded. What was left of the Britain's military commanders would send emissaries across the channel by boat whilst waving a white flag in order surrender to surrender unconditionally to the Russian Empire. **"Brothers and Sisters of our glorious Empire, the Motherland prevails over evil. Our enemy in Europe has been vanquished by our glorious Army. But the war does not end here. Until the United States of America surrenders then our determined servicemen will not let up. America must atone for it's biggest sin. Creating a World War so you could satisfy you hunger for world domination is the biggest crime America has committed against the world. Unlike how they had intended to do to us, we will not break America, but by the will of the Czar the world shall receive JUSTICE" **said President Baranov on the 22nd of January 2020 during his declaration of** "Victory in Europe" **speech._

_The defeat of the UK and the capture of the entire European continent by UWTO forces was terrible news for the USA. Now that the European Theatre had been closed, UWTO forces had to deal with China, who's military was at the brink of collapse upon dwindling fuel supplies after the seizing of the Middle East by Russian troops. With total Air and Sea superiority around the world at the hands of the enemy, America was all but alone. Many Americans called for unconditional surrender, but the stubborn US government stood firm in it's resolve to expel foreign troops from it's lands, an act they had been guilty of doing for years. But even still, the loss in Europe meant the total collapse of NATO, was this the beginning of the end for the great Superpower?_

_**To be continued...**_


End file.
